Stay (Quédate)
by Sochill910
Summary: Español disponible hasta cap5! Maja misses her old sidekick, Shoko. When Crabbit's broken spirit comes to Maja for a chance to work back with her, He offers her the fanfiction book of Ice king; she couldn't reject his offer and gives him his old charge back. Something is certain, the skywitch has an evil plan with this book. Read please! [Bubblee, Gumceline, Flaminn...]
1. Chapter 1: I am a great dancer!

**_Must read: _**_Hello dear readers! This is my first A.T fanfic, it's in English and Spanish so everyone can enjoy ... I have inspired myself mainly in the episode "SKY WITCH" . This is my theory of how can Pen Ward bring the alter characters to meet the current characters… don't expect anything quite interesting in the first chapter; the story will get better in the next chapters. Sorry if my writing skills are 'rookie'? …Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 1: I am a great dancer!**

The cold breeze of autumn ran from the horizon of the land of Ooo taking with it, the sweet, cold and delicate feeling of comfort and coziness that every candy person loves in this season of the year.

The sun could be barely seen as it rose from the east of the mystic land. The spongy greyish clouds filled the sky like snow fills the naked autumn field of October. The sunbeams were hard enough to make a fresh balance between the cold breeze and the sun's warming heat; covering Ooo in a cocoon of cozy coldness.

As the sun rose, it illuminated everything in its way. Starting, by the mysterious and threatening lands, caves and forests of Ooo; That still hided enigmatic secrets waiting to be discovered by young and brave heroes with thirst of adventure.

Most of the not-hibernating animals woke up as the sun caressed their furry face, inviting them to enjoy a brand new day full of opportunities and surprises. Hastily, the animals woke up and went to the Candy Kingdom where a special event was about to take place.

The sun finished its task when it touched the last candy brick of the candy castle, already giving alert that a new day has already started.

Although everyone in Ooo was already up and doing their own business, Princess Bubblegum was still enjoying her sleep. Only a few minutes were left for her cat-clock to tickle her nose and wake her up.

Sleeping in days like this one was amazingly comfortable, feeling the cold breeze entering your room, and the sun kissing your face, makes you cuddle in your pink warm bed with your pink warm covers on top. It provokes you wish for the day to not start yet and sleep some more hours.

Because of the fact that you are a ruler of a kingdom, you may not be allowed to do such lazy things. Her parents taught her in her young age that as the sun raises the sky, she as well, should be waking up. All her childhood along with her teenage, was taken away from her to continue with her parent's legacy of ruling her own kingdom just like her parents did millenniums ago.

Sometimes, she wished to be a normal candy person, be lazy an wake up at 10:00 a.m. ,hang out with friends all day long, go shopping with girlfriends, go to parties, listening non-classic music, eat junk food or even having her first boyfriend…. Were things that psychologically, couldn't allow herself to live.

She did most of these things in short periods of time. When no one was around her or when her full agenda allowed her to. She had lived so many centuries, although she was immortal as Marceline, but she never did something new, all her life was always scheduled with meeting, speeches, peace treaties with neighbor kingdoms, being judge in contests or pageants, making parties by herself, supervising new constructions and even visiting, now and then, her candy subjects to check that all their needs were satisfied. Being Princess Bubblegum is a hard task, but she with no doubt, enjoy doing everything needed to see the candy people happy.

10 seconds left for her catclock to tickle her nose, and as much she wanted to keep sleeping, an important event was about to take place today, for PB's sake, she was only going to be a judge.

She stood up only a few seconds before to find the cat tickling the coldy air above her bed, she giggled for such a funny scene, "I won this time catclock!" said PB with a victorious tone. After watching a funny scene, she turned to take a cold shower, her posture always straight, though; her will always fake for this kind of events.

During her shower, PB could manage to console herself looking for advantages of being one of two judges of **_THE MISS PRINCESS OF Ooo BEAUTY PAGEANT,_**

"Maybe is not so bad. Finn and Jake will be there; also Marceline's presence will be comfortable. It may bore me less if my friends are there with me. I just hope this ends soon".

Good amounts of water and foam streamed down into the pipes, her mental goal was to get as late as possible to the pageant… "But Grand Master Wizard will be mad at me…", the plan of arriving late was vanished from her mind as she finished to wash by **fifth time** her hair, she hated to disappoint people and she didn't want to lose time arguing with Grand Master Wizard.

When she finished her cold shower, she stood in front of her mirror to apply her delicious and aromatic strawberry body lotion cream, "Lumpy Space Princess might perform her funny song about her 'sexy' lumps, ha! That would be hilarious!" Actually, beauty pageants weren't her favorite tradition. She dislike them, not because she lost to Flame Princess last year, but because she and some of other princesses realized that beauty pageants were ridiculous rituals of perfection that catalogs a girl by physical appearance, popularity, and occasionally, fake charisma. Beauty pageants hurt girl's feelings, and those things, Princess Bubblegum, just can't handle.

The pageant lasts 3 days and Neither Finn, Jake nor Marceline told her which of those days they would go. They also think that good values, intelligence or inner beauty certainly matter…

she slipped on her special blue skinny dress that hugged her curves perfectly, she grabbed her blue jewels and heel shoes that match with her dress, did her hair in a side-long pink braid, applied light make-up to make her look natural, sprayed on her strawberry perfume and finished with her majestic crown on her head.

"I swear Glob that if Grand Master Wizard asks me back to be the pageants judge, I'll tell him one or two things about it!", with that statement, she left her bedroom with her balcony-like window wide open to let the cold air enter and refresh her room, also left her bed and stuff neat and ordered and closed the door behind her. "Let's just finish with this…"

* * *

"Oh C'mon Crabbit! , I thought you were a good dancer!" exclaimed Ice king as he watched Crabbit dancing a series of not coordinated moves like bounces, kicks, backflips and tap-like steps that didn't match with the ballet music.

Crabbit believed his moves were a **Master piece**, but Ice king didn't thought the same.

"Watcha talking about?, I'm not a good dancer, **I'm a great dancer!**"**,** Crabbit snapped back, indignant by Ice King's rude response to his 'fantastic' dance.

"Well, tell me, who lied to you that bad?", teased Ice King, as he write some sort of a new chapter on a very unusual and 'farty' book with a funny face, repeating over and over again _'Write on me' _although Ice king was already writing on the annoying book, partially paying attention to Crabbit's dance_._

Crabbit stopped his dance to turn back and give a death glare to him… but instead of a death glare, he threw him a confused glare, he felt his jaw drop until it touch the floor.

Then it hit him, Ice king wasn't even looking at him dancing; he could tell Ice King was working again on a stupid chapter of his stupid book _'**The Adventures of Fionna and Cake'**_. This time it was his turn to be rude…

"Alright you 'forever alone' grandpa, I got two questions for you … first off, why are you not watching at me dancing?, you wouldn't recognize a great dance even if it hit you straight on your head!, and second, why are you losing your time in that stupid book of yours?" , teased Crabbit with a wide smirk on his face, waiting excitedly to Ice King's reply, to his satisfaction, Ice King unstuck his view from his book and gave him a death glare at him, his eyes full of fury.

"First, I trusted Sherhiok's opinion when he said you were a good dancer, but then I remembered… **'Sherhiok is blind!' ** Which is pretty ridiculous considering his eyes are on his beard, I guess that's the new fashion… And second, my book is not stupid!, it contains perfect and original characters like Fiona and Cake …", proudly said Ice King and continued…

"And has drama, action, a handsome dude as me… and besides, my book is better than your dancing!, your dance is like my penguins poop!, it sucks!, my penguins dance better than you and they only know the penguin dance!" snapped Ice King.

Crabbit stood there in astonishment, his blood boiling in anger, in complete silence. Until Ice King decided to break the silence, "You know what, I'm just going to pay you and then you can leave, but promise you'll never come back…" calmly said Ice King as he approached to his coldy bedroom.

"Fine!, like if I would like to come back!", but when Crabbit answered, Ice King was already gone to find the money to pay Crabbit. "He's such a moron", muttered Crabbit through teeth with arms crossed.

He felt his career as dancer wasn't giving fruits, was in this kind of moments that he wished to be Maya's sidekick again. But she would hardly accept him back to his old charge… unless he gives her a prized possession for her magic spells.

Maybe a certain beloved book from a certain annoying and freak elderly. _"Perhaps he wouldn't mind if I borrow his book only for **forever"**, _he evilly thought.

The playful book scratched Crabbit's leg while he was lost in his evil thoughts, he looked down to find the living book holding tight to his leg while repeating the same annoying words '_Write on me'_ , that was starting to drive him crazy.

Crabbit draw an evil smirk on his face and leaned to grab the book. "You, will be my ticket to my old charge!, now, you don't mind if Maya uses you for her evil magic, do you?" Crabbit asked. He expected a protest or a beg for his dear life, he was surely going to die through Maya's magic, but the book didn't seem to even understand Crabbit's words…

"Write on me!"

"That's what I thought…" Crabbit said with superiority in his voice.

Hastily, he jumped out the window with the living book in his hands; dodging trees, branches, jumping fences, rivers, crossing a magic bush barrier… nothing could stop him from achieve his goal, he wondered if Ice King has already noticed that his book was gone, not that he cared…

* * *

_Alright so this was the first chapter :D, follow me in DeviantArt as 'Latin-sketcher97', in twitter as 'SochillH'. I'm currently working on the second chapter so just wait a little for it ;)… also I'm sorry for grammar mistakes, English is not my first language…Also, I tell you right now that only Marshall and Gumball will come to Ooo( it's just too much work to also include Fiona and Cake). And by the way… the land of 'Aaa' is not real, is something made by the fans so I won't include that fact, Adam Muto , Natasha Allegri and Pen Ward said it that all the events happening in Ice King's Fiction Book, happen in Ooo. Got any questions? Tell me in the reviews! I would love to know what you think__J__ ! See you later! __J_

* * *

**~*STAY*~**

**~*QUEDATE*~**

**UN FANFIC BUBBLEE, GUMCELINE Y FLAMINN**

**VERSION ESPANOL**

* * *

**Resumen****: Maja extraña a su vieja compañera, Shoko. Cuando el espíritu quebrantado de Cuervonejo regresa a ella, él le trae como regalo el libro de fanfiction del Rey Helado, ella no pudo negar su presente y le devuelve a Cuervonejo su viejo puesto. Pero, ¿Porque Maja esta TAN interesada en ese libro? ¿O en los personajes que contiene? ¿Cuál es su nuevo plan para hacer caer al Dulce Reino?**

* * *

Debes leer: Hola queridos lectores! Este es mi primer fanfic de HDA, está en Inglés y Español para que todos puedan disfrutarlo... me he inspirado a mí misma sobre todo en el episodio "BRUJA DEL CIELO". Esta es mi teoría de cómo Pen Ward, puede traer a los personajes alternos y conocer a los personajes actuales... no esperen nada 'muy' interesante en el primer capítulo; la historia va a mejorar en los próximos capítulos. Lo siento si mis habilidades de escritura son 'novatas'?... Disfruten!

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Soy un gran bailarín! **

La brisa fría de otoño iba desde el horizonte de la tierra de Ooo llevándose con ella, la sensación dulce, fría y delicada de comodidad y acogedor que cada dulce persona ama en esta temporada del año.

El sol apenas podía verse mientras se elevaba desde el este de la tierra mística. Las nubes grisáceas y esponjosas llenaron el cielo como nieve llena el campo desnudo de otoño en octubre. Los rayos del sol eran lo suficientemente fuertes para hacer un fresco equilibrio entre la brisa fría y el calor del calentamiento del sol; cubriendo a Ooo en un capullo de acogedora frialdad.

Mientras el sol salía, iluminaba todo a su paso. Comenzando, por los misteriosas y amenazantes tierras, cuevas y bosques de Ooo; que todavía escondían enigmáticos secretos que esperan ser descubiertos por héroes jóvenes y valientes con sed de aventura.

La mayoría de los animales no-hibernantes, despertaron cuando el sol acariciaba su cara peluda, invitándoles a disfrutar de un nuevo día lleno de oportunidades y sorpresas. A toda prisa, los animales despertaron y fueron al Dulce Reino, donde un especial evento estaba a punto de tomar lugar.

El sol terminó su tarea cuando tocó el último dulce ladrillo del Dulce Castillo, ya dando aviso de que un nuevo día había comenzado.

Aunque todo el mundo en Ooo ya se había levantado y haciendo su propio negocio, la Dulce Princesa seguía disfrutando de su sueño. A sólo unos minutos restantes para que su gato-reloj le hiciera cosquillas a su nariz para despertarla.

Dormir en días como éste era increíblemente cómodo, sentir la brisa fría entrar en su habitación, y el sol besar tu cara, te hace acurrucarte en la cómoda cama rosa con su cálida sabana rosa. Provoca desear para que el día inicie y dormir algunas horas más.

Debido al hecho de eres la regidora de un reino, no puedes ser permitido de hacer cosas perezosas. Sus padres le enseñaron a su corta edad que cuando el sol se levanta en el cielo, ella también, debe levantarse. Toda su infancia junto a su adolescencia, fue arrebatada para continuar con el legado de sus padres de gobernar su propio reino al igual que sus padres lo hicieron hace milenios.

A veces, ella deseaba ser una dulce persona normal, ser perezosa y despertar a las 10:00 de la mañana, pasar el rato con los amigos todo el día, ir de compras con amigas, ir a fiestas, escuchar música no clásica, comer comida chatarra o incluso tener su primer novio ... Eran cosas que psicológicamente, no podía permitirse vivir.

Ella hacia la mayor parte de estas cosas en períodos cortos de tiempo. Cuando no había nadie a su alrededor o cuando su agenda llena le permitía. Había vivido tantos siglos, a pesar de ser inmortal como Marceline, pero ella nunca hizo algo nuevo, toda su vida siempre fue programada con reuniones, discursos, tratados de paz con los reinos vecinos, siendo juez en concursos o certámenes, realizando fiestas por sí misma, supervisando nuevas construcciones e incluso visitando de vez en cuando, sus dulces súbditos para comprobar que todas sus necesidades estaban satisfechas. Ser Dulce Princesa es una tarea difícil, pero sin duda, disfrutaba hacer todo lo necesario para ver a la dulce gente feliz.

10 segundos faltaban para que su gato-reloj le hiciera cosquillas en su nariz, y por más que ella quería seguir durmiendo, un evento importante estaba a punto de tener lugar hoy, para el alivio de DP, ella sólo iba a ser un juez.

Ella se puso de pie a sólo unos segundos antes de encontrar el gato haciéndole cosquillas al aire frio sobre su cama, ella se rió de esa escena tan divertido, "Gané esta vez gato-reloj!" dijo PB con un tono victorioso. Después de ver una escena graciosa, se dio vuelta a tomar una ducha fría, su postura siempre recta, sin embargo; su voluntad siempre falsa para este tipo de eventos.

Durante su ducha, DP lograba consolarse buscando ventajas de ser una de los dos jueces del concurso de belleza **_Señorita Princesa de Ooo_**,

"Tal vez no es tan malo. Finn y Jake estarán allí; También la presencia de Marceline será cómoda. Me aburrirá menos si mis amigos están allí conmigo. Sólo espero que esto termine pronto".

Grandes cantidades de agua y espuma corrían por dentro de los tubos, su meta mental era llegar lo más tarde posible para al certamen... "Pero Gran Mago Maestro estará enojado conmigo...", el plan de llegar tarde se desvaneció de su mente mientras terminaba de lavar por quinta vez su cabello, ella odiaba decepcionar a la gente y no quería perder el tiempo discutiendo con el Gran Mago Maestro.

Cuando terminó su ducha de agua fría, ella se paró frente a su espejo para aplicar su deliciosa y aromática loción en crema corporal de fresa, "Princesa Grumosa podría cantar su canción divertida sobre sus bultos 'sexy', ja! Eso sería divertido!" En realidad, los concursos de belleza no eran su tradición favorita. Ella les desagrada, no porque ella perdió contra Princesa Flama el año pasado, sino porque ella y algunas otras princesas, se dieron cuenta de que los concursos de belleza eran rituales ridículos de perfección que catalogan una chica por la apariencia física, la popularidad, y de vez en cuando, el carisma falso. Los concursos de belleza hieren los sentimientos de las chicas, y esas cosas, Dulce Princesa, simplemente no pueden manejar.

Los desfiles duran 3 días y Ni Finn, Jake o Marceline le dijeron cuál de esos días iban a ir. Ellos también piensan que los buenos valores, la inteligencia o la belleza interior sin duda importan...

Ella se puso su especial vestido azul ajustado que abrazaba sus curvas perfectamente, ella tomo sus joyas azules y zapatos de tacón que coinciden con su vestido, tenía el pelo recogido en una rosada trenza larga al lado, aplico maquillaje claro para hacer su mirada natural, se roció su perfume de fresa y terminó con su majestuosa corona en la cabeza.

"Juro por Glob que si Gran Mago Maestro me pide volver a ser la jueza del certamen, le diré una o dos cosas acerca de eso!", Con esa afirmación, ella salió de su habitación con la ventana del balcón bien abierta para dejar que el aire frío entrará y refrescar su habitación, también dejó su cama y sus cosas nítidas y ordenadas y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. "Vamos a terminar con esto..."

* * *

"Oh Vamos Cuervonejo! Pensé que eras un buen bailarín!" Exclamó el Rey Helado mientras observaba a Cuervonejo bailar una serie de movimientos no coordinados como rebotes, patadas, saltos mortales y pasos como de 'Tap' que no se correspondían con la música de ballet.

Crabbit creía que sus movimientos eran una obra maestra, pero el rey del hielo no pensaba lo mismo.

"De que estas hablando?, No soy un buen bailarín, **soy un gran bailarín**!", Crabbit espetó, indignado por la respuesta grosera del Rey Helado a su 'fantástica' danza.

"Bueno, dime, ¿quién te mintió tan mal?", Bromeó Ice King mientras escribía una especie de nuevo capítulo en un libro 'gaseoso' muy inusual y con una cara graciosa, repitiendo una y otra vez **_'Escribe en mí'_** aunque el Rey Helado ya estaba escribiendo en el libro molesto, parcialmente poniendo atención a la danza de Cuervonejo.

Cuervonejo detuvo su baile para darse vuelta y dar una mirada de muerte al Rey Helado... pero en lugar de una mirada de muerte, él le lanzó una mirada confusa, sintió mandíbula caer hasta que toco el suelo.

Luego le golpeó, el Rey Helado ni siquiera lo miraba bailar; él podría decir que el Rey Helado estaba trabajando otra vez en un estúpido capítulo de su estúpido libro **_'Las Aventuras de Fionna y Cake'_**. Esta vez era el turno de Cuervonejo de ser grosero...

"Está bien tu abuelito 'Forever alone' tengo dos preguntas para ti... para empezar, ¿por qué no me estás viendo bailar?, no podrías reconocer un gran baile aunque te golpeara directamente en la cabeza! , y en segundo lugar, ¿por qué estás perdiendo tu tiempo en ese estúpido libro tuyo?", bromeó Cuervonejo con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, esperando con entusiasmo a la respuesta del Rey Helado, a su satisfacción, Rey Helado despego su vista de su libro y le dio una mirada de muerte, con los ojos llenos de furia.

"En primer lugar, yo confiaba en la opinión de Sherhiok cuando dijo que eras un buen bailarín, pero luego recordé... 'Sherhiok es ciego!' lo cual es bastante ridículo considerando sus ojos están puestos en su barba, supongo que es la nueva moda... Y en segundo lugar, mi libro no es estúpido!, contiene personajes perfectos y originales como Fiona y Cake...", dijo con orgullo el Rey Helado y continuó...

"Y tiene drama, acción, un tipo guapo como yo... y además, mi libro es mejor que tu baile! tu danza es como el popo de mis pingüinos! apesta! mis pingüinos bailan mejor que tú y eso que sólo saben el baile del pingüino!" Espetó el Rey Helado.

Cuervonejo se quedó asombrado, su sangre hirviendo en ira, en completo silencio. Hasta que el Rey Helado decidió romper el silencio, "¿Sabes qué, yo sólo voy a pagarte y luego puedes irte, pero promete que nunca vas a volver..." dijo con calma Ice King mientras se acercaba a su helado dormitorio.

"Bien! como si quisiera volver!", Pero cuando Cuervonejo respondió, Ice King ya se había ido a buscar el dinero para pagarle. "Él es un gran idiota", murmuró Cuervonejo entre dientes con los brazos cruzados.

Sintió que su carrera como bailarín no estaba dando frutos, era en este tipo de momentos que deseaba ser el compañero de Maja de nuevo. Pero ella difícilmente lo aceptaría de nuevo para su antiguo cargo... a menos que él le diera una preciada posesión para sus hechizos mágicos.

Tal vez un cierto libro de cierto molesto y loco anciano. "Tal vez no le importaría si tomo prestado su libro _sólo para siempre_", él pensó maliciosamente.

El libro juguetón rascó la pierna de Cuervonejo mientras él se perdía en sus malvados pensamientos, miró hacia abajo para encontrar el libro viviente sujetando fuerte su pierna, mientras que repetía las mismas palabras molestas **_'Escribe en mí!'_** Lo estaba empezando a volverlo loco.

Cuervonejo dibujo una sonrisa malvada en su rostro y se inclinó para agarrar el libro. "Tú, serás mi boleto para mi viejo cargo! ahora, no te importa si Maja te utiliza para su magia maligna, ¿verdad?" preguntó Cuervonejo. El esperaba una protesta o un ruego por su querida vida, el sin duda iba a morir a través de la magia de Maya, pero el libro no parecía siquiera entender las palabras de Cuervonejo...

"Escribe en mí!"

"Eso pensé...", dijo Cuervonejo con superioridad en su voz.

A toda prisa, saltó por la ventana con el libro viviente en sus manos. Esquivando árboles, ramas, saltando cercas, ríos, cruzando una barrera mágica de arbusto... nada podía impedir que lograra su principal objetivo, se preguntó si Ice King ya se había dado cuenta de que su libro había desaparecido, no que le importara...

* * *

Muy bien, así que este fue el primer capítulo: D, pueden seguirme en DeviantArt como 'Latin-sketcher97', en Twitter como 'SochillH'. Actualmente estoy trabajando en el segundo capítulo tan sólo tienen que esperar un poco para ello;)... también lo siento por los errores gramaticales Además, yo les digo ahora mismo que sólo Marshall y Gumball vendrán a Ooo (es demasiado trabajo incluir también a Fiona &amp; Cake). Y por cierto... la tierra de 'Aaa' no es real, es algo hecho por los fans, así que no voy a incluir ese hecho, Adam Muto, Natasha Allegri y Pen Ward dijeron que todos los acontecimientos que suceden en el libro de Fanfic del Rey Helado, suceden en Ooo. ¿Tienen alguna pregunta? Háganmelo saber en los Review! me encantaría saber lo que piensan! Nos vemos más tarde! :*


	2. Chapter 2: A big Change is coming

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time's characters, just the story. The story that I don't want anyone to copy please..._**

_Hello friend readers! I wanna give a special and huge 'THANK YOU' to my very first reviewers: **STOFEN AND PRINCESSLOLITATHEORCA**… **'THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT GUYS!' **So here's chapter 2! It came earlier than what I thought, but well, enjoy! This one is a bit larger than the first one and I want to finish quickly with the whole pageant stuff…. I guess like in chapter 4 things will get more exciting (ha! Like if it was exciting…) Sorry for grammar mistakes and for the newbie way of writing, remember it's my first fanfic ;)_

* * *

**Chapter 2: A big Change is coming**

"Good morning Grand Master Wizard, what princesses are participating in the pageant?" asked Princess Bubblegum the calmest she could as she took her seat next to Grand Master Wizard in the judge's table.

"Good morning Princess Bubblegum!..." he gladly replied to her morning greeting, happy that she came to take her role in the pageant. "I'm truly amazed that only 3 princesses registered in the beauty pageant".

"Good, that means the others finally realized how pointless beauty pageants are" she hoped that soon no princess would register in the pageant, and hopefully, remove the **_Miss Princess Of Ooo beauty pageant, _** from the traditional festivities of Ooo.

Grand Master Wizard sighed in defeat, knowing that Princess Bubblegum will never change her mind about the beauty pageant.

"Princess…" he started, "the **_'Miss Princess Of Ooo beauty pageant' _**is a tradition that we had kept and followed for a _hundred years! _, even if no princesses participated in it we, or I rather say '**I'**, am supposed to let the '_non-royal' _ladies to participate. There's no way this pageant is removed for lack of princesses, though there will always be ladies available for it" he sighed "Please try to show a smile".

_How he read my mind?!_ She lowered her view in defeat, clearing her throat to talk and break the awkward silence, Grand Master Wizard, has just formed; "Alright, just know that I'm doing this because I have a great respect to your opinion, and mainly to you…It's nice to be with you, you're like the father I once had." She felt hot tears starting to form in her pink eyes, closing tight her mouth to avoid the tears from rolling down her pink cheeks.

Grand Master Wizard, used his magic to shrink to PB's size, he gave her a warming embrace, feeling honored for hearing her consider him as her second father; he could be a distractive man, always playing with his kitties, but when he sensed disturbance or sadness in someone, he acted like a great pal.

She responded to the hug by hugging a bit tighter, making her body to warm up in happiness; she never wanted to let go of his hairy arms, it was a sensation she missed so much when her parents passed away and when Finn started dating Flame Princess. Certainly, she needed someone who could be available and there for her at all times. Just that she didn't pay much attention to it.

She felt some of Grand Master Wizard's hair in her nose, making her sneeze automatically. They broke the hug as GMW gave her a chuckling 'Bless_ you', _to which she answered with a _'Thank you' _in the same way.

They fixed their posture in their seat, watching the good amount of people gathered to celebrate the _100th anniversary of the Miss Princess of Ooo beauty pageant, _all of them excited to figure out who this year's beauty would be.

"I have a good feeling about this…" he suddenly said, catching PB's full attention to his sudden and mysterious statement.

"About the pageant?"

"No, I have a good feeling about… the next events after the pageant; I can sense that something will happen. I can't really explain but I just sensed the magic and good vibes around… _a big change is coming._"

She looked at him with a confused, she didn't understood a 'J' of what he said, if it involved magic, something she didn't believe in, then it couldn't be something that magic couldn't handle.

"Well, I hope that 'big change' comes for good" said Princess Bubblegum as she and Grand Master Wizard directed their view to the princesses showing up on stage, wearing fancy dresses. "Well, time to be judges!" joked PB, to which GMW responded with a jolly chuckle.

He grabbed his candy microphone, ready to give a warm welcoming to the ones gathered.

"Good morning everyone, and be more than welcome to '_The 100th Anniversary of the Miss Princess of Ooo beauty pageant',_ we expect the best of this beauty pageant and as well, that you enjoy it! And to the contestants, we wish you the biggest luck ever, and that after this, we hope luck be always by your side. **Let's begin with the beauty pageant, friends!**"

Grand Master Wizard and Princess Bubblegum took their scoring sheets and started scoring the first princess that showed up.

Lumpy Space Princess wore a light-purple dress with straps and violet jewelry, said her name including 'beautiful' in it, said the kingdom she came from, her age and finished modeling around the stage while sending kisses flying to the judges making them chuckle, and then left the stage being farewell by the crowd's claps and whistles.

Next up was Turtle Princess, she wore an emerald skirt, her shell was decorated with emerald stones, fully attracting the attention of the judges who gasped in amusement, and she was surely going to get extra points in her score. Everyone could tell that they heard a certain lumpy princess scream in a desperate anger. She said her name, the kingdom she came from, her age and finish modeling around the stage, leaving the crowd cheering for her.

The last princess was Wild berry Princess. She wore her crown decorated with rubies; she wore an unusual _'steaks' _dress with '_sausage' _strands as straps along with a salami-disc belt. Everyone, including the judges, thought '_Why steaks dress? Why not a red normal dress?' _Honestly, wild berry people know their thing. She said her name, age and the kingdom she came from as well as a warm innocent greeting, and finish modeling around the stage, leaving everyone sheering for her and starving because of her dress.

After watching the 3 princess' showdown, the judges stood from their seat, and both of them grabbed a candy microphone, "People of the Candy Kingdom and visitors, it pleases me to know that your presence helped us to conclude with the first day of the pageant!" said PB in her royal tone.

"We are more than excited to know that you will honor us with your assistance tomorrow to watch our three contestants, we hope you all assist. And with this said, I declare this day of the pageant successfully culminated".

Everyone cheers and clapped for the concluding day of the pageant. All the visitors made their way to the exit, continuing to their houses where they waited excitedly to the second day of the pageant.

As for the candy people… they all went directly to their houses. Some of the candy merchants and store owners closed their stores early, due to the pageants anniversary. As well as the animals, they couldn't wait to the second day of the pageant.

Princess Bubblegum and Grand Master Wizard turned to shake their hands and say their farewells, after it, Grand Master Wizard used his magic again to switch back to his normal big size and transported to his house to take care of his kitties.

Once he left, the pinky beauty, sighed in exhaustion. Knowing perfectly that she had a bunch of _princess paperwork _to finish after the pageant. She hated her luck.

* * *

Ice King finally came out of his room, holding Crabbit's 'payment' on his hands with a satisfied yet innocent smile on his face. " Alright Crabbit, I don't have your twenty bucks… but I got five bucks, two candies, a confetti egg I made with my shredded mail… and Gunter's kitty!" listed Ice King while lifting Gunter's kitty in the air; immediately, making Gunter snatch his baby kitty from Ice King's hands, and caress him with love while walking away from Ice King. Throwing him death glares for believing that his kitten could be part of a mutant animal's payment.

"Well, everything else is-", Ice King removed his view from Gunter to look around, he noticed that Crabbit was gone. He thought probably he would be waiting standing somewhere or leaning against something. But he was totally vanished.

"Oh cool! That means it's free!" he playfully bounced in happiness and sat on his ice throne; ready to add more details to the new chapter of _'Fiona and Cake's Adventures' _story book.

"Gunter, have you seen my book? I'm pretty sure I left it next to my ice throne while I left to get Crabbit's pay"

"_m'uack!" _answered Gunter without looking at him.

"What you mean by 'no'? You were supposed to watch my poor book from doing something stupid! Now I have to look all around my ice castle!" said Ice King, completely worried of his 'treasure'.

"m'uack, m'uack"

Ice King laughed of Gunter's reply.

"What? No Gunter, Why would Crabbit steal my book? That's ridiculous Gunter you're a comedian!"

Gunter rolled his eyes and kept caressing his kitten, his conversation with Ice King was going nowhere. Ice King rubbed His beard and scratched his bald head, trying to come up with an idea of where his book could be… then he remembered.

He gasped," Gunter! My book is stupid!"

"m'uack" replied Gunter in an obvious tone.

"I know you know that, Gunter… I mean that because it's stupid it could be out in Ooo lost!" worry took the best of him.

"M'uack?"

"So, I'll send you out in a risky yet epic journey in the search of my book! Come back as soon as you find it!"

Ice King grabbed a backpack full of food and other supplies to send Gunter into the search of his story book. He taped his kitten on Gunter's belly and sent him flying out of his ice castle with his magic blizzard.

"Don't come back without it!" he threatened out.

* * *

Gunter landed on the forest's grass. He chooses to skip '_the epic journey' _and headed to the East, totally disobeying Ice King's orders of finding his book. His destination was unclear. He kept walking forward as he watched the sunset in front of him. He could tell that he would go where ever the wind took him. His legs would take him to his own epic adventure. Gunter's mysterious mind told him it was what he needed; well honestly, he needed a break from Ice king's insanity.

* * *

Ice King sighed in frustration, dragging his body to the side drawer of his ice throne.

Well, it works for keeping my ideas… meh, it's better than nothing" careless expressed Ice King while holding a yellow block in his hands. If he was willing to wait then he need something to keep track of ideas. Even if _'something' _meant an ordinary and regular yellow block.

* * *

After dodging trees, branches, lakes… he had some troubles when crossing the magical-bush barrier, he had to keep calm and control his breath to keep relax so the magic barrier could allow him inside.

Crabbit manage to reach the dark forest after crossing the barrier running wildly through the mass of dead and twisted trees, eventually, shifting to his 'crow' self when reaching various cliffs. His pace never stopping, until he reached the magic pond that would take him to Maya's house.

His legs were beginning to sore and his body felt weaker with every step he made; he sighed in relief when he got the sight of the pond, instantly jumping into it. He swam down, or rather said, 'up' to the surface of the tricky pond, suddenly, entering to the night sky of Maya's world.

Crabbit shape-shifted again in his crow self and flew up to Maya's house, after landing gracefully on the floor in front of the door, he shape-shifted again into his normal self. Insecurity clouded his mind. He could foretell Maya's rejection… but the living story book in his hands shook away that thought of his potential rejection.

He knew Maya could be a stubborn type in her decisions, but he also knew that Maya never lets go a great opportunity for her evil magic, who knows, maybe this book was really going to be his ticket to his old position as Maya's sidekick.

Crabbit breathed deeply to keep himself cool; he grabbed the doorknob of Maya's old house hoping everything would go fine. He pushed the door entering into the abyss of darkness that the dwelling possessed; he silently closed the door behind him.

* * *

_So this was chapt2 guys! Hope you liked it. And it was actually a bit longer than the first one, chpt1 contained 1,970 words but chpt2 contained 2,250 words. And if you guys wonder… I **don't hate beauty pageants! I just wrote PB's thoughts in the view of every girl who considers herself beautiful regarding her brain than her body. A smart man said: "A beautiful woman is a beautiful woman, but a smart and beautiful woman is a totally lethal combination". Chpt3 will be quite interesting; finally Crabbit reaches Maya's house in chpt3 will know what happens after. **Anny questions? You are more than welcome to PM me. see you next chpt… bye ;D_

* * *

**Versión español**

**Los personajes de Hora de Aventura no me pertenecen solo la historia, historia que no quiero que alguien copie por favor… **

_Hola amigos lectores! Lamento mucho la terrible traducción que me dio google (google me fallo *facepalm*) pero les prometo que no volverá a traducirme google esta vez lo hice y lo hare yo, aunque me tome el doble de tiempo. En fin este capítulo llego rápido! Más de lo esperado pero eso es bueno, no? Disfruten! Y por cierto! En el capítul es donde las cosas se empezaran a poner interesantes y este capítulo es ligeramente más largo que el 1ro. Ya quiero terminar con todo esto del certamen de belleza y calculo que en el capítulo 4 terminara… Gracias a todos mis reviewers que me apoyan en este gran proyecto todos unidos por el amor a Adventure Time! _

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Un gran Cambio se acerca**

_"_Buenos días Gran Mago Maestro, que princesas están participando en el certamen?" pregunto Dulce Princesa lo más calmada que pudo mientras tomo su asiento al lado del Gran Mago Maestro en la mesa de los jueces.

"Buenos días Dulce Princesa!..." el respondió con gusto a su cálido saludo matutino, feliz de que ella llego a tomar su lugar como juez en el certamen. "Estoy verdaderamente sorprendido que solo tres señoritas se registraran en el certamen de belleza".

"Bien, eso significa que las otras finalmente se dieron cuenta de lo tonto que son los certámenes de belleza" ella esperaba que muy pronto, ninguna princesa se registraría en el certamen y, con suerte, removieran el certamen de belleza **Señorita Princesa Ooo **de las tradiciones festivas de Ooo.

El Gran Mago Maestro suspiro en derrota, sabiendo que Dulce Princesa nunca cambiaria de opinión respecto a los certámenes de belleza.

"Princesa, el certamen de belleza _'Señorita Princesa Ooo' _es una tradición que hemos seguido por 100 años! Hasta si ninguna princesa participara en él, nosotros o mejor dicho **Yo**, debo permitir que las señoritas no reales participen. Puesto que siempre habrá señoritas disponibles para ello. Por favor, trata de sonreír."

_Como leyó mi mente?! _Ella bajo su mirada en derrota, aclarando su garganta para hablar y romper el incómodo silencio que el Gran Mago Maestro había formado; "Muy bien, solo ten en mente que estoy haciendo esto porque tengo un gran respeto por tu opinión y principalmente por ti… es agradable estar contigo, eres como el padre que una vez tuve." Ella sintió lágrimas calientes empezando a formarse en sus rosados ojos, cerrando fuerte su boca para evitar que las lágrimas rodaran sus mejillas.

El Gran Mago Maestro, uso su magia para encogerse hasta llegar al tamaño de Dulce Princesa, él le dio un cálido abrazo, sintiéndose honrado por escucharla decir que lo consideraba como su segundo '_padre';_ Él podía ser un hombre distraído, siempre jugando con sus gatitos, pero cuando el sentía molestia o tristeza en alguien, el actuaba como un gran amigo.

Ella respondió al abrazo, abrazando un poco más fuerte haciendo que su cuerpo se calentara en felicidad; ella nunca quería soltar sus peludos brazos, era una sensación que extrañaba tanto cuando sus padres pasaron a mejor vida y cuando Finn empezó a salir con la Princesa Flama. Ciertamente, ella necesitaba a alguien quien pudiera estar allí y disponible para ella en todo tiempo. Solo que ella no ponía mucha atención a ello.

Dulce Princesa sintió algo del pelo del Gran Mago dentro de su nariz, haciéndola estornudar automáticamente. Ellos rompieron su abrazo mientras el Gran Mago le daba un risueño '_salud!' _al cual ella respondió con un _'gracias!' _del mismo modo.

Ellos arreglaron su postura en sus asientos, viendo la buena cantidad de personas reunidas para celebrar **_El Centésimo Aniversario del certamen de belleza 'Señorita Princesa Ooo',_** todos ellos emocionados por saber quién sería la belleza de este año.

"Tengo un buen presentimiento de esto…" Él dijo repentinamente, llamando la completa atención de la dulce gobernante a su misterioso y pronta declaración.

"Sobre el certamen?" pregunto.

"No, tengo un buen presentimiento sobre… los siguientes eventos después del certamen, puedo sentir que algo pasara. Es algo que no puedo explicar pero, acabo de sentir la magia y buenas vibras alrededor… _Un gran cambio se acerca._"

Dulce Princesa lo veía confundida, ella no entendió una 'J' de lo que dijo, si involucraba magia, algo en lo que ella no creía, entonces no podía ser algo que la ciencia no pudiera manejar. "Bueno, espero que ese 'gran cambio' venga para bien" dijo Dulce Princesa mientras ella y el Gran Mago dirigieron sus vistas a las princesas que se presentaban en el escenario usando elegantes vestidos de finas telas.

El tomo su dulce micrófono listo para dar una cálida bienvenida a los que estaban reunidos.

"Buenos días todos, y sean más que bienvenidos al _'Centésimo aniversario del certamen de belleza **Señorita Princesa Ooo**',_ esperamos lo mejor de este certamen de belleza al igual, que todos lo disfruten! Y a las concursantes, les deseamos la más grande suerte, y que después de esto, esperamos que la suerte siempre este de su lado. **Empecemos con el certamen de belleza amigos!**"

Gran Maestro y la Dulce Princesa tomaron sus hojas de puntuación y comenzaron a calificar la primera princesa que se presentó.

La Princesa Grumosa llevaba un vestido morado claro con tirantes y joyería violeta, quien dijo su nombre incluyendo "bella" en el, dijo el reino del que venía, su edad y terminó modelando por el escenario, enviando besos al aire a los jueces haciéndolos reír , y luego se fue siendo despedida por aplausos y silbidos de la multitud.

La siguiente fue Princesa Tortuga, que llevaba una falda de color esmeralda, su caparazón estaba decorado con piedras de esmeraldas, atrayendo totalmente la atención de los jueces que se quedaron sin aliento del asombro, y ella era, sin duda quien iba a obtener puntos extra en su puntuación. Todo el mundo podía decir que oyeron un grito de cierta princesa grumosa en una rabia desesperada. La Princesa Tortuga dijo su nombre, el reino del que venía, su edad y el modelado final por el escenario, dejando a la multitud que lo vitoreaba por ella.

La última princesa era Princesa Mora. Llevaba su corona adornada con piedras preciosas; ella llevaba un vestido inusual de 'filetes' con tiras de "salchicha" como tirantes, junto con un cinturón de discos de salami. Todos, incluyendo a los jueces, pensaron '¿Por qué vestirse con filetes? ¿Por qué no un vestido rojo normal? 'Honestamente, la gente de bayas silvestres saben lo suyo. Ella dijo su nombre, la edad y el reino del que venía, así como un saludo inocente cálido, y el modelado final por el escenario, dejando a todos aplaudiendo por ella y muriendo de hambre a causa de su vestido.

Después de ver la ' demostración de las tres princesa, los jueces se pararon de su asiento, y los dos agarraron un dulce micrófono, "Gente del dulce reino y visitantes, me agrada saber que su presencia nos ayudó a concluir con el primer día del certamen! ", dijo la DP en su tono real.

"Estamos más que contentos de saber que ustedes nos honrarán con su asistencia mañana a ver nuestras tres concursantes, esperamos que todos asistan. Y con esto dicho, declaro este día del desfile culminado con éxito".

Todos aplaudieron y vítores para el día de clausura del certamen. Todos los visitantes se dirigieron a la salida, y luego a sus casas donde esperaban con entusiasmo a la segunda jornada del certamen.

En cuanto a la dulce gente... todos se fueron directamente a sus casas. Algunos de los dulces comerciantes y propietarios de tiendas cerraron sus tiendas temprano, debido al aniversario del concurso. Además de los animales, que no podían esperar para el segundo día del certamen.

Dulce Princesa y el Gran Mago Maestro volvieron a estrechar sus manos y se despidieron, después de que, el Gran Mago usara su magia de nuevo para volver a su tamaño normal y grande transportadose a su casa para cuidar de sus gatitos.

Una vez que se fue, la belleza rosada, suspiró con cansancio. Sabiendo perfectamente que tenía un montón de papeleo de princesa para terminar después del desfile. Odiaba a su suerte.

* * *

El Rey Helado finalmente salió de su habitación, llevando con él, el 'pago' de Cuervonejo en sus manos con una sonrisa todavía inocente de satisfacción en su rostro. "¡Muy bien Cuervonejo, no tengo tus veinte dólares ... pero tengo cinco dólares, dos caramelos, un huevo de confeti que hice con mi correo destrozado ... y el gatito de Gunter" enlisto Rey Helado mientras levantaba el gatito de Gunter en el aire; de inmediato, Gunter arrebato su bebé gatito de las manos de Rey Helado, quien le acariciaba con amor mientras caminaba lejos del Rey Helado. Lanzándole miradas de muerte por creer que su gatito podría ser parte del pago de un animal mutante.

"Bueno, todo lo demás es-", Ice King quitó la vista de Gunter para mirar alrededor, se dio cuenta de que Cuervonejo se había ido. Pensó que probablemente estaría esperando de pie en algún lugar o apoyado contra algo. Pero estaba totalmente desaparecido.

"Oh genial! Eso significa que es gratis "juguetonamente rebotó de la felicidad y se sentó en su trono de hielo!; listo para añadir más detalles al nuevo capítulo del libro de "Las aventuras de Fiona y Cake '.

"Gunter, ¿has visto mi libro? Estoy bastante seguro de que lo dejé junto a mi trono de hielo mientras me fui para conseguir la paga de Cuervonejo"

"M'uack!", Respondió Gunter sin mirarlo.

"¿Qué quieres decir con" no "? Se suponía que tu vigilarías mi pobre libro de que hiciera algo estúpido! Ahora tengo que buscar por todo alrededor de mi castillo de hielo ", dijo Ice King, completamente preocupado de su" tesoro".

"M'uack, m'uack"

Rey Helado se rió de la respuesta de Gunter.

"¿Qué? No Gunter, ¿Por qué Cuervonejo robaría mi libro? Eso es ridículo Gunter eres un cómico! "

Gunter giro los ojos y siguió acariciando su gatito, su conversación con Rey Helado iba a ninguna parte. Rey Helado se frotó la barba y se rascó la cabeza calva, tratando de llegar a una idea de donde su libro podría estar... entonces recordó.

Se quedó sin aliento, "Gunter! Mi libro es estúpido! "

"M'uack" respondió Gunter en un tono claro.

"Ya sé que tu sabes eso, Gunter... lo digo porque es estúpido, y podría ser que esta allá afuera en Ooo perdido!" La preocupación sacaba lo mejor de él.

"M'uack?"

"Por lo tanto, te voy a enviar en un viaje arriesgado un tanto épica en la búsqueda de mi libro! Pero vuelve tan pronto como lo encuentres! "

Rey Helado tomo una mochila llena de comida y otros suministros para enviar a Gunter en la búsqueda de su libro de cuentos. Tomo su gatito y lo pego con cinta en la panza de Gunter y lo envió volando de su castillo de hielo con su tormenta de nieve mágica.

"No vuelvas sin el!".

* * *

Gunter aterrizó en la hierba del bosque. Él eligió saltarse 'el viaje épico' y se dirigió hacia el este, desobedeciendo totalmente las órdenes del Rey de Hielo en la búsqueda de su libro. Su destino era incierto. Siguió caminando hacia adelante mientras observaba la puesta de sol en frente de él. Él podía decir que iba a ir a donde el viento se lo llevara. Sus piernas lo llevarían a su propia aventura épica. La mente misteriosa de Gunter le dijo que era lo que necesitaba; así, honestamente, que necesitaba un descanso de la locura del Rey Helado.

* * *

Rey Helado suspiró con frustración, arrastrando su cuerpo al lado del cajón de su trono de hielo.

Bueno, funciona para mantener mis ideas... meh, es mejor que nada "desinteresado expresó el Rey Helado mientras sostenía un block amarillo en sus manos. Si él estaba dispuesto a esperar entonces él necesita algo para hacer un seguimiento de las ideas. Incluso si "algo" significaba un block amarillo ordinario y regular.

* * *

Después de esquivar árboles, ramas, lagos... tenía algunas dificultades para cruzar la barrera mágica de arbusto, tuvo que mantener la calma y controlar la respiración para mantenerse relajado para que la barrera mágica pudiera permitir en el interior.

Cuervonejo logro llegar a la oscuridad del bosque después de cruzar la barrera corriendo salvajemente a través de la masa de árboles muertos y retorcidos, con el tiempo, cambiando a su forma de 'cuervo' cuando llegaba a varios acantilados. Su ritmo sin parar, hasta que llegó a la laguna mágica que lo llevaría a la casa de Maya.

Sus piernas estaban empezando a doler y su cuerpo se sentía más débil con cada paso que hacia; él suspiró de alivio cuando recibió la vista del estanque, al instante saltando en él. Nadó hacia abajo, o más bien dicho, "arriba" a la superficie del estanque, de repente, entrando al cielo nocturno del mundo de Maja.

Cuervonejo cambió de forma de nuevo en forma de cuervo y voló hasta la casa de Maja, después de aterrizar elegantemente en el suelo delante de la puerta, Cambió de forma de nuevo a su estado normal. Inseguridad nubló su mente. Él podía predecir el rechazo de Maya... pero el libro que tenía en sus manos sacudió lejos ese pensamiento de su potencial rechazo.

El sabía Maya podría ser del tipo terca en sus decisiones, pero también sabía que Maya nunca deja ir una gran oportunidad para su malvada magia, quién sabe, tal vez este libro realmente iba a ser su boleto a su antigua posición como compañero de Maya.

Cuervonejo respiró profundamente para mantenerse fresco; agarró el pomo de la puerta de la casa antigua de Maya con la esperanza de que todo saldría bien. El empujó la puerta, entrando en el abismo de las tinieblas que la vivienda poseía; silenciosamente, cerró la puerta detrás de él.

* * *

Así que este fue chapt2 chicos! Espero que les haya gustado. Y era en realidad un poco más largo que el primero, chpt1 contenía 1.970 palabras pero chpt2 contenía 2.250 palabras. Y si ustedes se preguntan... yo no odio los concursos de belleza! Acabo de escribir los pensamientos de PB en la vista de todas las chicas que se considera a sí misma hermosa en relación con su cerebro que su cuerpo. Un hombre inteligente, dijo: "Una mujer bella es una mujer hermosa, pero una mujer inteligente y hermosa es una combinación totalmente letal". Chpt3 será bastante interesante; finalmente Crabbit alcanza la casa de Maya en chpt3 sabremos lo que pasa después. Preguntas? Eres más que bienvenid a decírmelo en los reviews. Nos vemos el próximo cap ... bye; D


	3. Chapter 3: The Sky Witch's Request

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time's characters, just the story. The story that I don't want anyone to copy please..._**

Hey readers!

Sorry for the late chapter… I was busy getting ready for high school graduation and stuff like that. But here's the chapter, Enjoy! Let's see how this goes…

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Sky Witch's Request**

It has been long since she did a spell. The weather isn't the same as in the outer world; she didn't felt a comfortable cold in this season of autumn. Although the nights were cold in Ooo, in Maja's dimension it was a cold ten times worst, no exaggeration. The dimension that she made to live, had terrible colds and torturing summers that neither the bravest ones could handle the terrible temperatures.

Isolation was necessary for her, being there was the only place where she felt secure and comfortable; away from disturbances and danger. Isolation was definitely her element.

Her terrible cold was often replaced with anger and a certain feeling of defeat that kept her evil body warm, besides of her cape and the burning flames of her special cauldron of conjuring. The reason of her anger, was haunting her every single day for being so weak and dependent of her magic, not even her old 'sidekick' helped her to defeat Princess Bubblegum and Marceline when they came to Maja's house to get back Hambo. Her attempts to destroy the Candy Kingdom always ended the same… ruined by the four fools: Princess Bubblegum, Jake, Marceline, and Finn.

Not even Maja, known as the cold hearted she is, could ignore the extreme cold and she didn't have more magic left to make the low temperatures vanish. She used all her magic in her last attempt to destroy the Candy Kingdom, she needed heat desperately.

She left her room of spellings; along with her spell books, candles and two cauldrons for black and white magic, all in that room. Actually, she hardly did 'white magic' … only when _'she',_ was around to control her from doing too much evilness. _'She',_ was like the brakes of Maja's car; '_she' _never agreed on receiving payment for hurting people with Maja's evil plans. Though that changed when _'she' _left to join the Bathtub Gang, there as member, she never hurt people, though she stole stuff from them.

That girl was like 'Ying' and Maja like 'Yang'. Maja's cold heart wasn't **so** cold after all; she still had a pinch of pain and _'love'_ for that girl_,_ if that could _ever_ be an emotion the Maja could possess deep inside.

Her old house had a lot of windows, though all of them had long cracks and bullet-like holes that allowed all the cold to enter Maja's house, the dwelling's state was too terrible for someone to live there, not only the windows were in a bad condition, but also the wood that held up the house, was starting to get rot and could be easily destroyed if someone crashes in or out of the house. Thank Glob that no one, except Crabbit, Marceline and Princess Bubblegum; knew where her house is, or she would be, truly, a homeless pathetic witch.

All her 'privates' and cherished possessions were kept in one of her rooms; even her sweaters, shoes and other clothing were kept there. Although, any kind of junk that could be useful for her, was kept there. That room was sometimes mistaken by a 'trash' room, if someone sneaks in to look for Maja's top secret items, he or she, would definitely skip the 'trash room' . It was a big mess, her big mess.

She pushed open the door of her special room, living the door wide open to let some illumination lit the room. The sky witch, groaned in frustration for the big mess she has done in the last years, Maja was surely going to have a great battle in the search of her blankets. Everything was a huge disaster from what she remembered, boxes over boxes here, there on the shelves, on the floor and not mentioning the white blankets covering other stuff that Maja didn't even remembered anymore. She had to be careful so she won't stumble with something and fall on something.

But she could remember that the bottom upper box on shelve, had warm blankets inside that would keep her warm, until she figure out how to stop the brutal cold. She walked slowly to the bottom of the room, not even daring to run for the blankets, her muscles felt stiffened and numb, even her breath could be seen. Her feet instinctively stopped and her head turned to the left, Maja's eyes were starting to get teary.

How could she forget Shoko's portrait in a dusty room? What was she thinking in when she left Shoko's picture in the old dusty room? The picture of her most loyal and remarkable helper was getting dusty, opaque and old due to the insects, weather-changing and the passing of years. Her blood started to boil, remembering the reason why the picture was in Shoko's ghost form; She saw it, Maja saw how Princess Bubblegum, along with her gumball guardians, threw Shoko helplessly to the toxic river, rising and borning in her mutant shape, but instantly dying in the same spot were the tree house of Finn and Jake is. She couldn't help Shoko, she just stared frozen, in horror, watching how she transformed into a mutant and die afterwards. Her body didn't allow her to make a move, it happened so quickly, but surely she saw the cause, or the one who caused her death. Maja's constant attacks at the Candy Kingdom weren't for nothing, were to destroy the Bubble Brat that caused Shoko's fatal death; no matter what, luck was never by her side, she never reached to finally destroy that damn kingdom and the Four Fools that made her seem stupid and un useful. '_Someday'…_ someday she will come up with a plan to erase them totally from the map… revenge is a dish that you serve it cold, and her heart is as cold as millions of Ice Kingdoms.

* * *

"Hey Maja, um… are you busy?" Crabbit had caught her on her knees, holding Shoko's picture and mid-crying. _'How pathetic I look', _she thought.

"_Don't come back, _means: I don't want to see your idiot face as long as I live!" she retorted, Maja didn't care if she hurt Crabbit's feelings, her main challenge was to keep calm while he was in the room, no evil witch must be caught crying, she would lose respect.

"Yeah, I know you meant that, but I had to, things didn't result the way I expected" he shyly said. Looking blankly to the floor and scratching the back of his head in shame.

She picked herself up, with the help of some heavy boxes beside her. Maja placed the picture in opposite side from Crabbit's view, wrapping it with her arms; a smirk grew in her face when she heard the source of Crabbit's arrival.

"Sounds like your dancing career failed miserably… that's no surprise! You are good for nothing!" her pitch was so high due to her anger that she almost squealed. Crabbit's face was the last thing she wanted to see. Was this some sort of bad joke?

"Yeah you were right of all that" he admitted. "Actually, I came back to ask for my old job." He felt confident, his hand holding the bag behind him proved it.

Maja burst into laughter, her laugh echoed in the entire antiquity, this mutant was totally nuts, how he dares to come and ask something? When Maja The Sky witch makes a decision, **nothing **changes her mind. But negotiation was optional.

"**What?! **What makes you think that **_I_ **will forgive **_you _**and give you your old job back?" This mutant animal or rather said _Mutanimal, _had the guts needed to come.

"This…" Crabbit said. He handed a little sack to her long-nailed hands, a wide grin already drew on his face. _'She is surely going to beg me to stay once she opens it' _he thought.

"What is this supposed to be?" she asked a little puzzled and irritated.

"To know, you should open it…" Crabbit simply replied. She undid the knot and opened it.

The living book levitated in the middle of the room, engulfed in a lavender aura that exposed its power. Maja gasped when she saw it, she had never seen and sensed such an amount of sentimental affection, effort and **love **in that idiot book; such incredible power should be use for her purposes. Whether if were evil or not.

Suddenly, the aura around the book released, causing a small explosion to occur, sending Maja and Crabbit to the walls with a loud _thump, _her bones were no longer stiffened, she had forgot about the massive cold, it seemed that it didn't bothered her anymore. It also was a miracle that the walls didn't collapse to the impact.

A huge pain rushed all over their bodies, who knew that such little book hided great power. The story book bounced happily in the dusty room, claiming to both of them to lay a pencil on the book's pages and write on him.

"What is that?" Maja asked between moans of pain.

"My peace offer" Crabbit replied in the same way.

Maja pushed herself up and undusted her dress, she gulped fearing that another explosion might occur and send her to the walls again. She moved closer to the book, her pace slow.

"Be careful Maja!" ordered Crabbit with a concerned tone.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Maja retorted. '_Same Maja' _Crabbit thought.

She grabbed the book with both hands shaking; the felt of such marveling power was, truly indescribable, it sent shivers down her spine. It felt like nicotine in her system, yes like a powerful drug. Neither the book itself or Crabbit, knew the amount of power it contained, it was something that only she knew.

"Where did you got it?" asked Maja. "I doubt Turtle Princess has books of this kind."

"I took it 'borrowed' from Ice king! After he told me that my dance was burning his eyes!" his anger was burning like thousand suns.

"So this little buddy must be his '_The Adventures of Fionna and Cake' _story book." She suppressed a laugh, no longer afraid of what the book could cause; a mischievous grin grew on her face.

"Yeah, I brought it so you-"Crabbit was hushed mid-sentence by Maja's index finger on his peak. 

"_Shhh, _Crabbit! If I want to read I need silence!_" _Maja ordered. He looked strangely confused, why would she want to read that junk? Anyway, he wasn't going to argue with her.

"Alright, while you read that, I'll be sitting in the corner figuring out why you would like to lose your time reading that book" he simply expressed. Though he knew she was probably not paying attention.

"Yeah, yeah have fun!" her remark was the proof of his thought.

She examined each chapter with involuntary reading, skipping every chapter just by reading the title. All of them said the same, _Fionna and Cake saves this, Fionna and Cake saves that, saves the prince, Fionna dates Ice King…eew!, _Ice king got great writing skills, but it was starting to become 'cliché', but then , her eyes caught a different title name; focusing on other characters than just Fionna, Cake and Ice King:

**'GUMBALL AND MARSHALL SAVES THE DAY!'**

Maja found this title name interesting and started to eye each page.

Crabbit was growing impatient; often little groans of utter boredom escaped his mouth, luckily, his fur protected him of freezing; but as the time passed, he kept getting bored and before going crazy, he decided to guess what would be in those boxes of her. '_Probably heads' _he thought, _'or human limbs, monsters, souls in jars… or more junk that she calls her 'privates' _he added. The sound of Maja's voice entered Crabbit's ears, snapping him up of his thoughts.

**"_And that day, Prince Bubba Gumball and the vampire king Marshall Lee, saved the day!" _**she read the last sentence of the last chapter of the book, the chapter which characters had caught her attention in. Not Fionna or Cake, but Marshall Lee and Prince Gumball. _'They are like the alternate version of Princess Bubble gum and Marceline, like if PB and PG were brothers and Marceline and Marshall were brothers too' she thought_

"What was that?" asked Crabbit in pure confusion.

"This, my mutant fellow, is my chance to finally defeat Princess Bubblegum and her damn fool friends!" she stated with an evil laugh.

Crabbit, still puzzled, dared to ask her. "Okeeey? What do we do now?

She didn't answer; instead, she went to the door and told him, with her index finger, to follow her. _'What is this woman up to?_ Crabbit thought with narrowed eyes, as he followed after Maja, reaching her room of witchcrafts and spellings in mere seconds. As she entered the room, she placed Shoko's picture above the drawer of special and magical items. Crabbit was about to ask who that was… but he shook the thought away, now wasn't the moment. She placed the book in a cage hanging from the ceiling. Maja turned to look at him, her eyes sparkling with evil. Crabbit narrowed his eyes giving her a '_what are you up to?' _glare.

"Crabbit, I give you your charge for sure! Thanks to your present, I'll have my revenge on the Four Fools that made my life miserable!" expressed Maja. She went to inspect in her spell book, the necessary items for the spell.

"Wow! That's great! I swear I'll do a better job than before Maja!" Crabbit swore with happiness. He couldn't believe it worked, he did know Maja well.

"Now, calm down you crazy Crabbit, that's not all. I was reading my spell book… and it happens that I'll more than Sentimental Affection for this kind of spell."

He couldn't believe it; he thought the only thing needed was affection, a cauldron and magic words! What else could possibly be needed?

"You should take a notepad and pen… "She smiled evilly at him. "This is going to be great!"

* * *

Princess Bubblegum palmed her forehead with deception. What she was watching was ridiculous.

"Sorry Turtle Princess! But hiding in your shell isn't a talent! All turtles do that!" The crowd was silent, before and after PB had spoken through the candy microphone. What would they do after watching Turtle Princess' _talent? _

Turtle Princess answered with a sad "Ooh" and left the stage, being farewell by the audience's claps; at least that could heal the amphibian princess' broken spirit.

The second part of the pageant started with the talent demonstration; and Wildberry Princess, was the next one to continue. She stepped in the middle of the stage, so everyone could see her miniature figure. She unrolled a kind of parchment, which end reached the gates of the Candy Kingdom entrance. **3 hours passed**. And everyone, including the judges, was taking the afternoon nap. WBP had inspired in writing and reciting her long poem that talk about the benefits of a life with _beef_. The WildBerry people love beef! And she set it clear in her poem. "And that's how you can have a beautiful life eating beef!" Wildberry Princess ended her poem, bowing to the audience and judges as she left the stage, being farewell by the public. She didn't knew, but the people were clapping because she finally ended her utterly boring poem.

"Melissa! I just came up with a great idea to win the stage 2 of the pageant! My talent will be the best of them all!" Expressed Lumpy Space Princess, stumbling against a wall while talking to Melissa by her cellphone.

"That's cool girl! I wish I could be there to watch you, but I got other stuff to do. '_And it would bore me' _good luck anyway. Bye" retorted Melissa.

"Thanks Melissa!" replied anxiously LSP and hung up the cellphone; it was her turn now to perform and amaze the whole audience and judges with her perfect talent. Jewels can't beat talent, and she was going to be the proof of it.

Lumpy Space Princess, appeared in the center of the stage, full of confidence and vocal cords in a perfect pitch… then she sang:

"_THIS LUMPS, THE YOU WANNA KISS AND HUG,_

_THIS LUMPS, YOU CAN'T CUZ YOU'RE A DUMB,_

_A DUUUUUUMB!"_

Everyone stayed quiet, not a sound to be heard. Suddenly, PB couldn't control and laughed silently under the table. She grabbed her candy microphone and clapped with pride "Now that's what I was waiting for!" everyone joined her in claps, whistles and cheers, the audience and the judges had, indeed, enjoyed her song. Princess Bubblegum made sure she added ten extra points to Lumpy Space Princess' score.

Though the talent demonstration was over, Princess Bubblegum, along with Grand Master Wizard, had to give thanks to the audience and contestants, and give the instructions for the last day of the pageant. Grand Master Wizard and Princess Bubblegum decided to give the contestant princesses a day of break, they all needed it… besides, it wasn't against the rules to have an extra day of the '_MISS PRINCESS OF Ooo BEAUTY PAGEANT'. _But the last day, the most beautiful and most perfect princess would be crowned. The judges had to think and meditate about who the winner would be and a day more added suspense and intrigue to the issue.

Only one question popped in Princess Bubblegum's mind… **where were Finn, Jake and Marceline?**

* * *

"Nah Bro, you won't beat me! And if I win you'll have to call me Master Jake for a month!" challenged Jake, Finn was totally lost this time.

"No fair Jake! How I know you're not stretching some parts of your body to hold the spoons?!"Jake rolled his eyes to his friend's remark.

They were in an epic battle to see who could hold more spoons on the face, Jake had 10 on his face and Finn just 5, but Finn wasn't the surrendering type of guy.

"C'mon Finn, act like the eighteen-year-old you are and just deal with the fact that I'm better than you on this!" as Jake said those words, all the spoons fell from his face, giving Finn the victory.

"Aw cool, I won!" He raised his fists to the air victoriously; the spoons fell from his face with a loud _'cling'. _How comes he was so lucky.

Indeed, three years had already passed like nothing, without the four of them noticing.

Jake wasn't so young anymore, thanks to his magical side, you could say that he was old, but he had retarding of age. Jake didn't even have wrinkles, only minor lines of expression that was clearly visible when he laughs. Hopefully, his life span would last long as his youth.

Finn wasn't the same wimpy kid of before, his toned torso and muscular arms say the opposite, adding his height increase as well. Without him noticing, his body had toned thanks to those many years of fighting with monsters and bandits during his early years of adventures. He drives all the princesses crazy, though none of them were of his interest; that princess that he loved will never love him back, no matter how many times he apologized and swear to change and never do it again. The poor blondie fellow got tough luck with girls… always blowing up things. The good side is that he wasn't chubby and short anymore… he was now muscular and tall, with those beautiful blue eyes, he got all girls drooling for him.

Marceline had changed too, she wasn't the skinny vampire queen anymore, curves had grown in her body in the right places, her hair was a bit longer, her lips were a bit wider and besides being 1006 years old, she still looked beautifully young. She didn't changed a lot, just pretty much, she still writes and sings her cool rock music. Marceline, being older now, used to make-up pretty often, always adding red lipstick to add a sexier touch to her face. Her long-black straight hair was often done in a black and wavy mane. Her personality never changed, always crazy, cool and rebel, but let's say that her appearance improved.

Princess Bubblegum, She wasn't a skinny and fragile girl. Her curves were obvious even in her pajamas; the hair that once reached her toes was now cut to her waist, but still looked beautiful and sweet matching her face. Her lips were wider; it was her lips and pink eyes that everyone found stunning. Although she was 830 years old, her sweet young face never seemed to age. Bonnie still acted like her normal self, always busy on her inventions, researches and paperwork and other princess duties. Luckily, she still had her friends to support her in everything, she felt so lucky for having unconditional friends like them. Everything would be fine, if she ever find suitors at her doorstep. Insisting on marrying her and stablish an alliance between their kingdoms, thank Glob this just happened yearly, otherwise PB would turn totally nuts and kick their butts out. There are three things that Princess Bubblegum would never do: 1) put her researches aside. 2) Use shorts or transparent clothes. And the third but worst: 3) having a boyfriend or marrying. She would lose valuable time in inventions and researches if she had a boyfriend. And honestly, Princess Bubblegum would slap herself she breaks **any **of those rules.

This past three years had changed Finn and the others. For a human like Finn, three years were enough to cause a good development in his body, though the ones that hardly seem to change were PB, Marcy and Jake; surely their appearances changed a little but they still were like the guys of before and now due to their _'immortal' _side. They changed but not mentally, they were all the same; Finn and Jake acting like kids, Marceline not giving a shit to their childish attitudes and Princess Bubblegum always busy but caring of her friends. The change was physical and they all saw it. It seemed so perfect all of them together; like nothing would change… at least that's what they thought.

"So guys, we definitely have to be tomorrow at the pageant, or PB's gonna think that we didn't wanted to make her company in that deadly boring pageant!" asked Marceline.

"So what we're gonna tell her? So she will believe that it was the reason why we didn't go to the first two days?" Jake asked, as he rubbed his chin, looking for the right excuse.

"Maybe we should just tell her the truth" suggested Finn innocently. The trio looked at each other's eyes, before exploding into uncontrollable laugh, holding their stomachs to calm the pain.

"Same ol' Finn!" teased Marceline.

"Dude, are you that naïve?!" mocked Jake.

"I'm so stupid!" admitted Finn through laughs.

"No, I'll get in charge of the excuse; you guys just will act like your normal selves! You know, stupid, retarded… stupid" teased Marceline, all already calmed down.

"You already said 'stupid'" said Finn.

"Bro, it worth repeating!" mocked Marceline.

Jake just chuckled and all joined into it. Everything was always fun were the three of them were together; sure, Princess Bubblegum was missing.

"So tomorrow's the day of our utter boredom, so take dark sunglasses to fall asleep without anyone noticing, ok? I will get in charge of the excuse" ordered Marceline. She stepped on the open-window frame of the tree house of Finn and Jake, ready to take flight and leave to her own house.

"Already leavin'?" asked Finn, a bit sad of friend's prompt leaving.

"Yeah I'm starving, and if I stay I'll have to suck Jake's blood out!" threatened Marceline joking, causing a big effect on Jake. He couldn't believe that after all these years he was still a little afraid of that vampire queen.

"Well we don't want you to be late for lunch! So goodbye, have a great and _quick _way home, be careful, take care, see you later!" Jake farewell to Marceline super scared, hiding behind Finn and both of them waving 'goodbye' at her.

She just waved goodbye as well, flashing a fanged smile at them. Marceline made sure to look for those sunglasses when she reached home.

* * *

"Ok, tell me all again to check if I wrote it correctly…" asked Crabbit. Maja rolled her eyes annoyed, before answering.

"It's simple Crabbit! I only need two things:

1) The flower on the head of The Ancient Sleeping Magi Of Life Giving, though he is no longer sleeping.

2) And tears from Island Lady's eyes.

Is it clear now?!"

Although the task seemed simple, Crabbit still had more questions for Maja to answer. No matter how many times she explains the plan to him, he was never going to understand Maja's twisted mind.

"But what for you need-"

"No time to explain!" she cut him mid-sentence again, and pushed him to the open-window frame. "Go get the things, come back quick and don't disappoint me!" ordered Maja. She pushed Crabbit out the window, who rapidly, shifted into his crow shape, to fly down the way to the magic pond in the search of the requested items.

Maja laughed maliciously and quietly. She took a last glimpse to Shoko's picture, knowing she had many reasons to ruin PB's and the other's life, but Shoko was her main reason for her revenge. Despite the fact that later Shoko left Maja and joined The Bathtub Gang, due to difference of opinions, she was a **great **helper, much better than Crabbit…

**_"Soon Princess Bubblegum, you will feel my wrath and this time I will be the one with the happy ending. You have no idea of what is coming to you and your friends. This is not the end Princess. This, is just the beginning…"_**

* * *

A/N: So guys this was chapter3! Hopefully you enjoyed it. It was kinda hard to figure out all of the reasons for Maja's revenge, but as I told you this fanfic is mainly inspired on the episode "Sky Witch" and now I add "The Vault" to it, it's also related to a theory that says that Shoko was Maja's sidekick before Crabbit, but I'm not a spoiler! I'll explain that later on. Please **Review, fav **and tell me what you think! Chpt 4 is done and I'll submit it next week. _Also I apologize for the 2-months delay, I just finished High School and my prom night was amazing… things are rough in Honduras…. Anyway, I love ya guys for always having time for my junk, bye!_

* * *

***QUEDATE***

** VERSION EXPANOL DEL CAPITULO 3**

Hola lectores!

Lo siento por el capítulo taaaan tarde... Estaba ocupada preparándome para la graduación de la escuela y cosas por el estilo. Pero aquí está el capítulo, disfruten! A ver cómo va esto...

* * *

**Capítulo 3: La petición de la Bruja del Cielo**

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que ella hizo un hechizo. El clima no es el mismo que en el mundo exterior; ella no sentía un frío cómodo en esta temporada de otoño. Aunque las noches eran frías en Ooo, en la dimensión de Maja Era un frío diez veces peor, sin exagerar. La dimensión que ella hizo para vivir, tenía terribles fríos y veranos torturantes que ni los más valientes podían soportar las terribles temperaturas.

El aislamiento era necesario para ella, estar ahí era el único lugar donde se sentía segura y cómoda; lejos de los disturbios y peligro. El aislamiento era sin duda su elemento.

Su frío terrible era substituida a menudo por la ira y un cierto sentimiento de derrota que mantenía su malvado cuerpo cálido, además de su capa y las ardientes llamas de su caldero especial de conjuros. La razón de su enojo, la atormentaba diariamente por ser tan débil y dependiente de su magia, ni siquiera su viejo 'compañero' le ayudó a derrotar a la Dulce Princesa y Marceline cuando llegaron a la casa de Maja para recuperar Hambo. Sus intentos de destruir el Dulce Reino siempre terminaba de la misma forma... arruinados por los cuatro tontos: Dulce Princesa, Jake, Marceline y Finn.

Ni siquiera Maja, conocida por su frio corazón, podía ignorar el frío extremo y ella no tenía más magia para hacer que las bajas temperaturas se desvanecieran. Ella usó toda su magia en su último intento de destruir el Dulce Reino, ella necesitaba calor desesperadamente.

Maja Salió de su habitación de hechizos; junto con sus libros de conjuros, velas y dos calderas para magia blanca y negra, todo en esa habitación. En realidad, ella casi nunca hacia "magia blanca"... sólo cuando "ella", estaba alrededor para controlar que hiciera demasiada maldad. 'Ella', era como los frenos del coche de Maja; "ella" nunca estuvo de acuerdo en recibir pago por dañar a la gente con los malvados planes de Maja. Aunque eso cambió cuando "ella" se fue para unirse a la banda de **Los Chicos De La Bañera**, allí como miembro, ella no le hacía daño a la gente, a pesar de que si robaba cosas de la gente.

Esa chica era como 'Ying' y Maja como 'Yang'. El corazón frío de Maja no era tan frío después de todo; todavía tenía una pizca de dolor y "amor" hacia esa chica, si es que Maja podía sentir esa emoción en lo muy profundo.

Su antigua casa tenía un montón de ventanas, aunque todas ellas tenían grandes grietas y agujeros del tamaño de balas que permitían que todo el frío entrara en la casa de Maja, el estado de la vivienda era demasiado terrible para alguien viviera allí, no sólo las ventanas estaban en un mal estado, también la madera que sostenía la casa, estaba empezando a podrirse, y para ser peor, las paredes podrían ser destruidas fácilmente si alguien se estrella en o fuera de la casa. Gracias a Glob que nadie, excepto el Cuervonejo, Marceline y Dulce Princesa; sabían dónde estaba su casa, o ella sería, en verdad, una bruja patética sin hogar.

Todas sus 'cosas privadas' y posesiones preciadas se mantenían en una de sus habitaciones; incluso sus suéteres, zapatos y otras prendas de vestir se mantenían allí. Aunque, cualquier tipo de basura que podría ser útil para ella, se mantenía allí. Esa habitación era a veces confundida por una habitación de la 'basura', si alguien se cuela a mirar para robar los objetos secretos de Maja, él o ella, sin duda se saltaría la 'sala de basura'. Era un gran desastre, su  gran desastre. Ella abrió la puerta de su habitación especial, viviendo la puerta abierta para permitir que cierta iluminación entrara a la habitación. La Bruja del Cielo, gimió de frustración por el gran desastre que se había formado en los últimos años, Maja sin duda, iba a tener una gran batalla en la búsqueda de sus mantas. Todo era un desastre enorme de lo que recordaba, cajas sobre cajas aquí, allí en los estantes, en el suelo y sin mencionar las mantas blancas que cubren otras cosas que Maja ni siquiera recordaba que eran. Tenía que tener cuidado para que no se tropezara con algo y caer en algo.

Pero ella podía recordar que la caja superior del fondo de la estantería, tenía mantas calientes en el interior que serían útil para mantenerla caliente, hasta que encontrar la manera de detener el frío brutal. Ella caminó lentamente hacia el fondo de la habitación, sin siquiera atreverse a correr por las mantas, sus músculos se habían tensado y se sentían entumecidos, incluso su aliento podía ser visto. Sus pies se detuvieron instintivamente mientras su cabeza giro hacia la izquierda, los ojos de Maja estaban empezando a ponerse llorosos.

¿Cómo podía haber olvidado el retrato de Shoko en una habitación polvorienta? ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando dejo la imagen de Shoko en la antigua y polvorienta habitación? La imagen de su ayudante más leal y notable estaba polvorienta, opaca y vieja debido a los insectos, el clima cambiante y el paso de los años. La sangre comenzó a hervirle, recordando la razón por la cual la imagen estaba en la forma de fantasma de Shoko; Ella lo vio, Maja vio cómo la Dulce Princesa, junto con los guardianes de chicle, lanzaron a Shoko con impotencia al rio tóxico, levantándose y renaciendo en su forma mutante, pero al instante, muriendo en el mismo lugar donde está la casa del árbol de Finn y Jake. Ella no pudo ayudar a Shoko, ella solo veía el acto, congelada, y con horror, viendo cómo se transforma en un mutante y moría después. Su cuerpo no le permitía hacer un movimiento, sucedió tan rápido, pero seguro que vio la causa, o la que le causó la muerte. Los constantes ataques de Maja al Dulce Reino no eran para nada, eran para destruir a la tonta princesa que causó la muerte fatal de Shoko; no importa qué, la suerte no estaba de su lado, ella nunca llegó a destruir finalmente ese maldito reino y los cuatro tontos que la hacían parecer estúpido e inútil. _'Algún día'.._. algún día ella va a venir con un plan para borrarlos totalmente del mapa... la venganza es un plato que se sirve frío, y su corazón es tan frío como millones de Reinos de hielo.

"Hey Maja, um... ¿estás ocupada?" Cuervonejo la había atrapado en sus rodillas, sosteniendo la imagen de Shoko y a medio llorar_. 'Qué patética me veo'_, pensó.

"**_No vuelvas_**, significa: No quiero ver tu cara idiota todo el tiempo que yo viva!", Replicó ella, Maja no le importaba si ella hería los sentimientos del Cuervonejo, su principal desafío era mantenerse calmada mientras él se encontraba en la habitación, ninguna malvada bruja debe ser sorprendida llorando, ella perdería el respeto.

"Sí, sé que te referías a eso, pero tuve que, las cosas no resultaron como yo esperaba", dijo tímidamente. Mirando fijamente al suelo y rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza, avergonzado.

Ella se levantó, con la ayuda de algunas cajas pesadas a su lado. Maja coloco la imagen en el lado opuesto de la vista de Cuervonejo, envolviéndola con sus brazos; una sonrisa crecía en su cara cuando oyó la fuente de la llegada de Cuervonejo.

"Parece que tu carrera de baile fracasó miserablemente... eso no es sorpresa! Eres bueno para nada! ", Su tono era tan alto debido a su enojo, que casi chillaba. El rostro de Cuervonejo era lo último que ella quería ver. ¿Era esto una especie de broma de mal gusto?

"Si tenías razón, de todo", admitió. "En realidad, volví para pedir mi antiguo trabajo." Él se sentía seguro, su mano sosteniendo la bolsa detrás de él lo demostraba.

Maja estalló en carcajadas, su risa resonaba en toda la antigüedad, este mutante estaba totalmente loco, ¿cómo se atreve a venir a _pedir_ algo? Cuando Maja La Bruja del Cielo toma una decisión, **nada** la hace cambiar de opinión. Pero la negociación era opcional.

"**Qué ?!** ¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a perdonarte y darte tu antiguo trabajo? "Este animal mutante o más bien dicho_ Mutanimal_, tenía las agallas necesarias para venir.

"Esto..." dijo Cuervonejo. Él Le entregó una bolsita a sus manos de largas uñas, una amplia sonrisa ya dibujada en su rostro. _'Ella, sin duda va a rogarme para que me quede una vez que lo abra _', pensó.

"¿Qué se supone que es esto?", Preguntó un poco desconcertada e irritada.

"Para saber, debes abrirlo..." Cuervonejo simplemente respondió. Maja Deshizo el nudo y lo abrió.

El libro viviente comenzó a levitar en el centro de la habitación, envuelto en un aura lavanda que exponía su poder. Maja se quedó sin aliento cuando ella lo vio, ella nunca había visto y percibido una cantidad tan grande de afecto sentimental, esfuerzo y **amor** en ese libro tan idiota; tal poder increíble debía ser usado para sus propósitos. Ya sea si fueran malos o no.

De repente, el aura alrededor del libro se liberó, causando una pequeña explosión que se produjera, enviando a Maja y Cuervonejo a las paredes con un fuerte golpe, sus huesos ya no se sentían rígidos, Ella ya se había olvidado del masivo frio, parecía que no le molestaba más. También era un milagro que las paredes no colapsaran al impacto.

Un enorme dolor corrió por todo su cuerpo, quien diría que ese pequeño libro escondía gran poder. El libro brincaba felizmente en la habitación polvorienta, reclamando a ambos para poner un lápiz en sus páginas, y escribir en él.

"¿Qué es eso?" Preguntó Maja entre gemidos de dolor.

"Mi oferta de paz" Cuervonejo respondió de la misma manera.

Maja se empujó hacia arriba y desempolvo su vestido, ella trago de temor de que otra explosión podría ocurrir y enviarla a las paredes _de nuevo_. Ella se acercó más al libro, su paso lento.

"Ten cuidado Maja!" Ordenó Cuervonejo con un tono de preocupación.

"No me digas qué hacer!" Maja replicó_. 'la misma Maja'_ pensó Cuervonejo.

Ella tomo el libro con ambas manos temblorosas; el sentimiento de tal poder era maravilloso, y verdaderamente indescriptible, que enviaba escalofríos por su espina dorsal. Se sentía como nicotina en su sistema, sí como una droga poderosa. Ni el mismo o libro o el Cuervonejo, sabían la cantidad de energía que contenía, era algo que sólo ella conocía.

"¿Dónde lo conseguiste?", Preguntó Maja. "Dudo que la Princesa Tortuga tenga libros de este tipo."

"Lo tomé _'prestado'_ del Rey Helado! Después de que me dijo que mi baile estaba quemando sus ojos! "Su ira ardía como mil soles.

"Así que este amiguito debe ser su **_'Las Aventuras de Fionna y Cake'_** libro de cuentos" Ella reprimió una risa, sin miedo alguno de lo que el libro podría causar; una sonrisa maliciosa creció en su rostro.

"Sí, lo tarje para que tu-" el Cuervonejo fue silenciado a mitad de oración por el dedo índice de Maja en su pico.

"Shhh, Cuervonejo! Si quiero leer Necesito silencio! "Maja ordenó. El parecía extrañamente confundido, ¿por qué ella iba a querer leer esa basura? De todos modos, él no iba a discutir con ella.

"Muy bien, mientras tu lees _eso_, voy a estar sentado en la esquina averiguando _por qué quisieras perder tu tiempo leyendo ese libro_" él simplemente expresó. A pesar de que sabía que ella probablemente no estaba poniendo atención.

"Sí, sí diviertete!", Su observación era la prueba de su pensamiento.

Examinó cada capítulo con la lectura involuntaria, saltándose todos los capítulos con sólo leer el título. Todos dijeron lo mismo, Fionna y Cake ahorra esto, Fionna y Cake guarda que, salva al príncipe, Fionna data Ice King ... eew !, rey de hielo tiene grandes habilidades de escritura, pero estaba empezando a convertirse en 'cliché', pero luego , sus ojos se cruzaron con un nombre de título diferente; centrándose en otros personajes que sólo Fionna, Cake y El Rey Helado:

**_'Gumball y MARSHALL salvan el día! "_**

Maja encontró este nombre de título interesante y comenzó a ojear cada página.

Crabbit estaba impacientando; a menudo pequeños gemidos de total aburrimiento escapaban de su boca, por suerte, su piel lo protegía de congelarse; pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo, se seguía sintiendo aburrido y antes de volverse loco, decidió adivinar lo que estaría en esas cajas de ella. _'Probablemente cabezas'_, pensó," o _'miembros humanos'_, _'monstruos, almas en tarros... o más basura que ella llama sus **"cosas privadas"**,_ agregó. El sonido de la voz de Maja entró a los oídos de Cuervonejo, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

**_"Y ese día, el Príncipe Bubba Gumball y el rey vampiro Marshall Lee, salvaron el día!"_** Ella leyó la última frase del último capítulo del libro, el capítulo cuyos personajes habían llamado su atención. No Fionna o Cake, sino Marshall Lee y el Príncipe Gumball_. "Son como la versión alternativa de la Dulce Princesa y Marceline, como si PB y PG fueran hermanos y Marceline y Marshall fueran hermanos también"_, pensó

"¿Qué fue eso?", Preguntó el Cuervonejo en pura confusión.

"Esto, mi compañero mutante, es mi oportunidad para finalmente derrotar a la Dulce Princesa y sus estúpidos amigos!", Afirmó con una risa malvada.

Crabbit, todavía perplejo, se atrevió a preguntarle. "Okeeey? ¿Qué hacemos ahora?"

Ella no respondió; en cambio, se fue a la puerta y le dijo, con su dedo índice, que la siguiera. _'¿Qué está tramando esta mujer?'_ Crabbit pensó con los ojos entrecerrados, mientras seguía a Maja, alcanzando su habitación de brujerías y hechizos en cuestión de segundos. Cuando entró en la habitación, colocó el cuadro de Shoko encima del cajón de objetos especiales y mágicos. Crabbit iba a preguntar quién era... pero él sacudió ese pensamiento lejos, ahora no era el momento.

Ella colocó el libro en una jaula que colgaba del techo. Maja se volvió hacia él, con los ojos brillantes de maldad. Crabbit entrecerró los ojos dándole una mirada de _'¿qué piensas hacer?'_.

"Crabbit, te doy tu cargo por seguro! Gracias a tu presente, tendré mi venganza sobre los cuatro tontos que hicieron mi vida imposible", expresó Maja. Ella fue a inspeccionar en su libro de hechizos, los elementos necesarios para el hechizo.

"Wow! Eso es genial! Te juro que voy a hacer un mejor trabajo que antes Maja! "Crabbit juró con felicidad. El no podía creer que funcione, sí que conocía bien a Maja.

"Ahora, cálmate loco Cuervonejo!, eso no es todo. Estaba leyendo mi libro de hechizos... y sucede que voy a necesitar más que afecto sentimental para este tipo de hechizo."

Él no lo podía creer; pensó que lo único necesario era afecto, un caldero y palabras mágicas! ¿Qué más podría ser necesario?

"Deberías tomar una libreta y una pluma..." Ella le sonrió con maldad. "Esto va a ser grande!"

* * *

Dulce Princesa se palmeo la frente con decepción. Lo que estaba viendo era ridículo.

"Lo siento Princesa Tortuga! Pero esconderte en tu caparazón no es un talento! Todas las tortugas hacen eso! "La multitud se quedó en silencio, antes y después de que DP hablara a través del dulce micrófono. ¿Qué iban a hacer después de ver el _talento_ de la Princesa Tortuga?

La Princesa Tortuga respondió con un triste "Oh" y abandonó el escenario, siendo despedida por aplausos de la audiencia; por lo menos eso podía curar el espíritu roto de la princesa anfibio.

La segunda parte del desfile comenzó con la demostración de talento; y la Princesa Mora, era la siguiente para continuar.

Ella dio un paso en el medio del escenario, para que todos pudieran ver su miniatura figura. Ella desenrolló una especie de pergamino, cuyo final llegaba a las puertas de la entrada del Dulce Reino. 3 horas pasaron. Y todo el mundo, incluidos los jueces, estaban tomando la siesta de la tarde. La Princesa Mora se había inspirado para escribir y recitar su largo poema que habla de los beneficios de una vida con _'carne'_. A las personas mora les encanta carne! Y ella lo puso claro en su poema. **_"Y así es como se puede tener una hermosa vida comiendo carne!" _**La Princesa Mora terminó su poema, inclinándose ante el público y los jueces mientras salía del escenario, siendo despedida por el público. Ella no lo sabía, pero la gente estaba aplaudiendo porque finalmente había terminado su absolutamente aburrido poema.

"Melissa! Acabo de tener una gran idea para ganar la etapa 2 del certamen! Mi talento será el mejor de todos ellos! "Expreso Princesa Grumosa, tropezando contra una pared mientras habla con Melissa por su teléfono celular.

"Eso es chica! Me gustaría poder estar allí para verte, pero tengo otras cosas que hacer. _'Y me aburriría'_ buena suerte de todos modos. Adiós ", replicó Melissa.

"Gracias Melissa!" respondió ansiosamente Princesa Grumosa y colgó el teléfono celular; era su turno ahora para realizar y sorprender a todo el público y los jueces con su perfecto talento. Las joyas no pueden superar el talento, y ella iba a ser la prueba de ello.

La Princesa Grumosa, apareció en el centro del escenario, llena de confianza y las cuerdas vocales en un tono perfecto... entonces cantó

**_"ESTOS GRUMOS! QUE QUIERES BESAR Y ABRAZAR,_**

**_ESTOS GRUMOS! NO PUEDES POR QUE ERES BURRO!_**

**_UN BUUUUUUURRO!" _**

Todo el mundo se quedó callado, ni un sonido para ser escuchado. De repente, la Dulce Princesa no pudo controlarse y se rió en silencio bajo la mesa. Ella agarró su dulce micrófono y aplaudió con orgullo. "Eso es lo que estaba esperando!" Todo el mundo se unió a ella en aplausos, silbidos y ánimos, el público y los jueces habían, de hecho, disfrutado de su canción. Dulce Princesa se aseguró de agregar diez puntos adicionales a la puntuación de la Princesa Grumosa.

Aunque la demostración del talento había terminado, Dulce Princesa, junto con el Gran Mago Maestro, todavía tenían que dar gracias al público y a las participantes, y dar las instrucciones para el último día del certamen. El Gran Mago Maestro y la Dulce Princesa, decidieron dar a las princesas concursantes un día de descanso, todos ellos lo necesitaban... además, no estaba en contra de las reglas tener un día extra del '**_SENORITA_** **_PRINCESA Ooo'_** concurso de belleza. Pero el último día, la princesa más bella y más perfecta sería coronada. Los jueces tenían que pensar y meditar acerca de quién sería la ganadora y un día más añadía suspenso e intriga al asunto.

Sólo una pregunta aparecía en la mente de la Dulce Princesa... **_¿dónde estaban Finn, Jake y Marceline?_**

* * *

"Nah hermano, no me vas a vencer! Y si gano tendrás que llamarme **Maestro Jake** por un mes! ", Desafió Jake, Finn estaba totalmente perdido.

"No es justo Jake! ¿Cómo sé que no estás estirando algunas partes de tu cuerpo para sostener las cucharas?! "Jake rodo sus ojos por el comentario de su amigo.

Estaban en una épica batalla para ver quién podía sostener más cucharas en la cara, Jake tenía 10 en su cara y Finn sólo 5, pero Finn no era el tipo de chico que se rinde fácilmente.

"Vamos Finn, actua como el chico de dieciocho años que eres y simplemente acepta el hecho de que yo soy mejor que tú en esto!", en cuanto Jake dijo esas palabras, todas las cucharas cayeron de su rostro, dándole a Finn la victoria.

"oh genial, gané!" Él levantó sus puños al aire victoriosamente; las cucharas cayeron de su rostro con un alto 'cling'. ¿Cómo es que tiene tanta suerte?

De hecho, tres años ya habían pasado como si nada, sin los cuatro que se dieran cuenta.

Jake ya no era tan joven, gracias a su lado mágico, se podría decir que era viejo, pero tenía retraso de edad. Jake ni siquiera tenía arrugas, sólo las líneas pequeñas líneas de expresión que eran claramente visible cuando reía. Con suerte, su tiempo de vida duraría tanto como su juventud.

Finn no era el mismo niño debilucho de antes, su torso tonificado y brazos musculosos dicen lo contrario, sin mencionar su aumento de la altura también. Sin que él se diera cuenta, su cuerpo se había tonificado gracias a los muchos años de lucha con monstruos y bandidos durante sus primeros años de aventuras. Él vuelve a todas las princesas locas, aunque ninguna de ellas eran de su interés; esa princesa que amaba nunca lo amaría de nuevo, no importa cuántas veces se disculpara y jurara que cambiaria y nunca hacerlo de nuevo. El pobre rubiecito tenía mala suerte con las chicas... siempre arruinándolo todo. El lado bueno es que él ya no era gordito y bajito... ahora era musculoso y alto, con esos hermosos ojos azules, tenía a todas las chicas babeando por él.

Marceline también había cambiado, ella ya no era una flaca reina vampiro, las curvas le habían crecido en su cuerpo en los lugares adecuados, su cabello era un poco más largo, sus labios eran un poco más anchos y además de tener 1.006 años de edad, todavía se veía muy joven. Ella no ha cambiado mucho, sólo un poco, todavía escribe y canta su música rock. Marceline, siendo mayor ahora, utilizaba maquillaje bastante seguido, siempre añadiendo lápiz labial rojo para agregar un toque sexy a su cara. Su largo cabello lacio y negro era peinado a menudo en una melena negra y ondulada. Su personalidad no cambiaba, siempre loca, genial y rebelde, pero digamos que su apariencia había mejorado.

Y, por último, la Dulce Princesa. Ella ya no era una chica delgada y frágil. Sus curvas eran evidentes incluso en pijamas; el pelo que una vez llegaba a sus pies ahora se redujo a la cintura, pero aún así se veía hermosa y dulce. Sus labios eran más anchos; eran sus labios y sus ojos de color rosa que todo el mundo encontraba encantador. A pesar de que tenía 830 años de edad, su rostro joven y dulce nunca parecía envejecer. Bonnie todavía actuaba como su estado normal, siempre ocupada en sus inventos, investigaciones y tareas de papeleo de princesa. Afortunadamente, todavía tenía sus amigos para apoyarla en todo, se sentía muy afortunada por tener amigos incondicionales como ellos. Todo estaría bien, si alguna vez no encontrar pretendientes a su puerta. Insistiendo en casarse con ella y tener una alianza entre sus reinos, Ella le agradecía a Glob que esto solo pasaba anualmente, de lo contrario se volvería totalmente loca y patearía sus traseros afuera. Hay tres cosas que la Dulce Princesa nunca haría: 1) poner sus investigaciones a un lado. 2) Usar shorts o ropa transparente. Y el tercero, pero peor: 3) tener un novio o casarse. Ella iba a perder tiempo valioso en las invenciones e investigaciones si tenía novio. Y honestamente, Dulce Princesa daría una bofetada a sí misma si no cumple con alguna de esas reglas.

Estos últimos tres años habían cambiado a Finn y a los otros. Para un humano como Finn, tres años eran suficiente para causar un buen desarrollo en su cuerpo, aunque los que difícilmente parecían cambiar eran Dulce Princesa, Marcy y Jake, seguramente sus apariencias cambiaron un _'poco' _pero ellos todavía eran los chicos de antes y ahora debido a su lado '_inmortal'_. Ellos cambiaron pero no mentalmente, ellos eran los de siempre; Finn y Jake actuando como niños, Marceline importándole un carajo sus actitudes infantiles y Dulce Princesa siempre ocupada pero preocupada por sus amigos. El cambio era físico y todos lo notaban. Parecía tan perfecto, todos ellos juntos como si nada cambiaria… _al menos eso pensaban. _

"¡Así que chicos, definitivamente tenemos que estar mañana en el certamen, o DP va a pensar que no hemos querido hacerle compañía en ese mortalmente aburrido certamen", preguntó Marceline.

"Entonces, ¿qué vamos a decir? para que ella se crea la razón por la que no fuimos a los dos primeros días?", Preguntó Jake, mientras se frotaba la barbilla, buscando la excusa correcta.

"Tal vez sólo le debemos decir la verdad", sugirió Finn inocentemente. El trío miró a los ojos del otro, antes de estallar en risa incontrolable, mientras sostenían sus estómagos para calmar el dolor.

"El mismo y viejo Finn!" Bromeó Marceline.

"Amigo, ¿eres tan ingenuo?!" se burló Jake.

"Soy tan estúpido!", Admitió Finn entre risas.

"Nop, yo me encargo de la excusa; ustedes sólo actuarán como ustedes mismos! Ya saben, estúpidos, retrasados... estúpidos" bromeó Marceline, todos ya calmados.

"Ya dijiste 'estúpidos' ", dijo Finn.

"Hermano, vale la pena repetir!" se burló Marceline.

Jake sólo se rió y todos se unieron a ello. Todo era siempre diversión cuando los tres estaban juntos; claro, faltaba la Dulce Princesa.

"Así que mañana es el día de nuestro total aburrimiento, así que lleven gafas de sol oscuros para dormirse sin que nadie lo note, ¿ok? Yo me voy a hacer cargo de la excusa "ordeno Marceline. Ella se paró en el marco de la ventana abierta de la casa del árbol de Finn y Jake, lista para tomar vuelo e irse a su propia casa.

"Ya te vas?", Preguntó Finn, un poco triste por la rápida partida de su amiga.

"Sí, me estoy muriendo de hambre, y si me quedo voy a tener que chupar la sangre de Jake!", Amenazó Marceline bromeando, causando un gran efecto sobre Jake. No podía creer que después de todos estos años todavía estaba un poco asustado de la reina vampiro.

"Bueno, nosotros no queremos que llegues tarde para el almuerzo! Así que adiós, ten un gran y **rápido **vuelo a casa, ten cuidado, hasta luego!" Jake se despidió de Marceline súper asustado, escondido detrás de Finn y amos diciendo "adiós "a ella.

Ella sólo se despidió así, con una sonrisa colmilluda a ellos. Marceline se aseguró de buscar esas gafas de sol cuando llegara a casa.

* * *

"Ok, dime todo de nuevo para ver si lo escribí correctamente...", preguntó el Cuervonejo. Maja rodo sus ojos molesta, antes de contestar.

"Es simple Cuervonejo! Sólo necesito dos cosas:

1) La flor en la cabeza del **Antiguo Mago Durmiente Dador de Vida**, aunque ya no está dormido…

2) Y las lágrimas de los ojos de la **Señorita Isla**.

¿Está claro ahora?!"

Aunque la tarea parecía sencilla, Cuervonejo todavía tenía más preguntas para que Maja respondiera. No importa cuántas veces le explicara el plan, nunca iba a entender la mente retorcida de Maja.

"Pero para que necesitas-"

"No hay tiempo para explicar!", Le cortó mitad de la frase de nuevo, y lo empujó al marco de la ventana abierta. "Ve a buscar las cosas, vuelve rápido y no me decepciones!" Ordenó Maja. Ella empujó al Cuervonejo por la ventana, quien rápidamente, cambió a su forma de cuervo, para volar hasta la laguna mágica en la búsqueda de los objetos solicitados.

Maja rió maliciosamente y en silencio. Ella dio un último vistazo a la foto de Shoko, sabiendo que tenía muchas razones para arruinar la vida de la Dulce Princesa y de los otros, pero Shoko era la principal razón de su venganza. A pesar de que más tarde, Shoko dejó a Maja y se unió a La banda de '**_Los Chicos de la Bañera'_** , debido a la diferencia de opiniones, pero ella era una gran compañera, mucho mejor que el Cuervonejo...

* * *

**_"Pronto Dulce Princesa, sentirás mi ira y esta vez seré yo la que tenga el final feliz. No tienes ni idea de lo que te espera a ti y a tus amigos. Este no es el final, princesa. Este, es sólo el comienzo... "_**

* * *

N / A: Así que chicos esto era capítulo3! Esperemos que te haya gustado. Fue un poco difícil de entender todas las razones para la venganza de Maja, pero como te dije este fanfic se inspira principalmente en el episodio "Sky Witch" y ahora añado "The Vault" a ella, sino que también está relacionado con la teoría de que dice que Shoko fue compañera de Maja antes que Cuervonejo, pero yo no soy un spoiler! Voy a explicar todo eso más adelante. Denme un Review por favor? Nunca lo he pedido pero… una vez al año no hace daño xD, fav y dime lo que piensas!, el Cap. 4 está hecho y voy a presentar la semana que viene. También pido disculpas por el retraso de 2 meses, acabo de terminar la escuela secundaria y mi baile de la noche fue increíble... las cosas son duras en Honduras... De todos modos, me encanta ya ustedes por siempre tener tiempo para mi basura, bye!

PS: esta traducción estuvo mejor! A poco no? Me merezco un Review! *^_^*


	4. Chapter 4: The Quest-part I

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time's characters, just the story. The story that I don't want anyone to copy please..._**

Hey hey hey! Readers! Thanks for all the views, reviews and follows! I deeply appreciate it! And thanks for being patient… this fanfic would have no sense without you ;) **By the way, I changed my user name from SochillH to Sochill910. **

**IMPORTANT: **I know that some of you must be wondering why I did what I did with PB's and Marcy's appearance regarding the three years that passed in my fanfic. Well, first of all I just wanted to state that PB and Marcy were curvy before and after I said so. In the Cartoon series it looks like if the girls were skinny but actually, they aren't. They look skinny because that is the cartoon format of the **Adventure Time **series. If you go back to the episode **_"James" _**you'll see that PB is actually curvy, not skinny, and that's why I said that after 3 years they got a bit curvy, also in the episode where PB creates the second Earl of Lemongrab, she looks curvy… and in many other episodes she looks like that. So I hope that I clarified everything so you'll not have troubles reading it. And whoever finds it disturbing, I deeply apologize.

But now another chapter! I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Quest part I**

The way out of the forest wasn't big trouble. It was easy now that he got what he wanted, his cherished job; though he still had one more weight on his back. Maja was clear in her request: _'Go get the things, come back quickly and don't disappoint me'. _The last one hit him hard, she always thought of him as a useless guy, always blowing up things and always good for nothing; well this time would be different. He would make a better job, a great job that would impress Maja and make her swallow her words… she has no clue of what Crabbit can do to gain respect. He would prove everyone that he's not as useless and **_easy-to-beat _**as everyone thinks… if he has to hit someone, he'll do it. If he has to hurt someone, he'll do it. Even if he has to _kill someone, _he would **not **doubt to do it; _'Nothing of sentimentalism' _Maja told him once. _'If you're going to work with me, you have to be cold hearted as an iceberg. Be merciless and everyone will respect you' _and that's exactly how he would act.

* * *

Though no one could be like Maja, except the Lich, he would never be as cold and evil as her. At least Crabbit would try to be a bit twisted as Maja is. But to be something **big**, you must start little by little; he would just wait for someone to make fun of him and there's when he would act.

* * *

"Where the heck am I going to find this things?!" asked Crabbit to himself, examining the list of requested items.

He had no idea of where to start finding the objects, neither Maja told him where to start searching, he guessed that Maja was testing him, like intellectually. Well, Maja would be highly impressed this time.

"Ok Crabbit, think!" he told himself. "If you want to know where something magic is, who you would ask?" he thought aloud. He scratched his head, thinking on who could tell him where the magic objects were. He was trying his best on figuring out, who of all people he knew and heard of, could give him the item or tell him where it is.

Suddenly, his eyes sparkled joyfully when he realized who could give him a clue of where things of that nature where.

"The only one that could help me is the one that possesses and sells magic objects in the market of Ooo! That freak of **Choose Goose**!" exclaimed Crabbit.

He jumped up and down with happiness, Crabbit was doing it great without the help of Maja, and at least he was showing that he didn't need somewhat witch to help him. He already knew who to ask for the magic objects, but he still had to get them to show his point, that he wasn't useless and incompetent as she thought. Crabbit jumped high as he could and shifted into his crow shape, immediately flying high and quick to the market of Ooo where he expected to find Choose Goose in a kind of _stall of magic objects_. Hopefully he would tell Crabbit something about the objects he needed to get for Maja.

As he reached the market, he saw many people gathered there; perhaps it was the only market in Ooo or the only one close to people. Something sure, was that they all would see him _strange _and the forty percent of them hated him. _Why? _You never know people's reasons of discrimination, maybe because he was Maja's sidekick and Maja has done bad things to people. Or because he was an unusual _Mutanimal… _and it is supposed to be hated because of being horribly ugly; weird creatures were hardly accepted or respected, and Crabbit was the kind of monster to be taken as a joke or be hated. He couldn't take it anymore.

He shrugged at the thought, who cares of what people says? The old and retarded Crabbit would, but he was a new Crabbit now. Now it didn't mattered what people thinks, he wanted everyone to fear him, not hate him or make fun of him.

* * *

He landed gracefully and carefully on the fresh and green lawn, while he shifted to his normal shape. He entered to the market ignoring any glare and '_loud whispers' _that people could, and without a doubt, would give him.

After walking through the dense amount of people for a few minutes, he lost sight of all the stalls in the market, but worst, he still has not found Choose Goose's place. It was embarrassing, but he had to ask for directions to any of those idiots around him.

* * *

Crabbit then saw an old man next to him, who appeared to be riding a very big _pig, _like if he was riding a **_majestic steed_**. He looked like a farmer, an _old _farmer, but if he knew were Choose Goose was, then it didn't mattered how weird that farmer was.

"Hey you, farmer! Do you have any idea of Where can I find Choose Goose?" asked Crabbit, mid-screaming to the unusual farmer.

"Oh! C'mon son, you don't have to scream I'm not deaf! By the way, Do you like my horse?" innocently asked the farmer. He was surely not deaf, but blind. _How a pig looks like a horse?_

"Hmmm, man, that's not a horse, is a pig. A big pig's what you're riding" explained Crabbit. The farmer was now confused and angry.

"It is not!" he's my loyal steed and his name is _'Mr. Horse'_!" proudly replied the farmer.

'_Wow that's clever. Name a horse Mr. Horse… that is stupid ha ha!' _Crabbit thought.

"Sure." He answered sarcastically. "But anyway, will ya tell me where is Choose Goose?" asked Crabbit, tired of such amount of ridiculousness. This conversation with the farmer was going nowhere.

"Only if you admit that Mr. Horse _is a horse!" _demanded the farmer.

"Alright!" said Crabbit, surrendering to the exigencies of the farmer. "I admit that a horse is what you are ridding! Happy now?" admitted Crabbit.

_'Way to go, Crabbit. How pathetic you look pleasing an old dude!' _he thought. He just hoped to find Choose Goose afterwards.

"Very happy!" teased the farmer.

The old and apparently blind farmer, laughed to himself. Pleased that he heard what he wanted to. "You just have to keep walking straight, son. Eventually, you'll see Choose Goose's stall!" directed the farmer.

Crabbit let out a sigh of relief, pleased of hearing the directions of the farmer, who quickly waved 'goodbye' to Crabbit because of a starving Mr. Horse.

Crabbit followed the instructions of the farmer and walked straight, not stopping, until finding his destination.

Suddenly, after walking through the crowd, and ignoring their laughs and glares, he reached to find **_Choose Goose's stall of magic objects. _**

* * *

**_"_**Hello, my friend!

How may I help you today?" asked Choose Goose in rhymes.

"Do you have the flower of _The Ancient Sleeping Magi of Life Giving_?" asked Crabbit, ignoring Choose Goose's rhymes.

"Oh no, my folk! I think I don't!" replied Choose Goose in rhymes.

"What about tears from _Island Lady_? Do you have that in your stupid stall?" asked Crabbit irritated by Choose Goose constant rhymes.

"Sorry for being mean, but I don't have what you need." Rhyming, replied Choose Goose.

Crabbit's blood was starting to boil of anger, how much he hated that goose's rhymes.

"Do you at least know where I can find all that stuff?!" asked Crabbit aloud, tired of losing his time, now with a goose.

"Of course I do, dude. But if you want to know, I need something for my use" answered Choose Goose, trying to make a deal with Crabbit.

"Sure! What if I give you this!" said Crabbit. He punched with all his strength, the wimpy body of Choose Goose; sending him to a fruit stall of a farm girl. Who ran away screaming frightened.

A wave of pain hit Choose Goose's body, who groaned of pain uncontrollably at the impact of his body breaking the solid wood of the fruit stall. His eyes snapped open when he felt the touch of Crabbit's claws burying in his long and feathered neck; Crabbit immediately lifted him up with fury.

"Now Choose Goose, you'll tell me where to find the things, and I _won't **rip your stomach open**_ with my claws!" threatened Crabbit. He wasn't going to make deals with that feathered freak.

Choose Goose gulped when he heard Crabbit's threat, fearing of what that twisted Mutanimal could make of his dear life, his face of deep fear and worry for his cherished life, made Crabbit feel excited. He was finally getting respect with his new 'method'.

"T-t-take it easy d-dude, you don't need to be r-r-rude!" stammered Choose Goose, immensely afraid of what Crabbit could do.

"So start singing birdie! Where, can I find the stuff?!" His patience was almost reaching the limit.

**_"To find the Island Lady,_**

**_You should go to the seas,_**

**_And if you want an exact direction, _**

**_You must go to the east;_**

**_Fly without stoppin'_**

**_You will find her soon,_**

**_And when you get there you will see,_**

**_The biggest island in Ooo!" _** Answered Choose Goose in rhymes, having troubles to talk with Crabbit's claws still burying in his neck…

**_"Regarding the Magi of Life Giving, _**

**_I'm not very sure where he's living,_**

**_But if there's something real as a wizard,_**

**_You must go ask to a real wizard;_**

**_Go where the magic ones hide,_**

**_All of them together like bees and hive,_**

**_Their secrets are dense like a blizzard,_**

**_If you want to find the Magi,_**

**_Go to the wizard City!" _**Concluded Choose Goose. Hopefully that would be enough information for Crabbit, besides; he expected that Crabbit would finally let him go.

"Damn it!" cursed Crabbit, removing his claws from Choose Goose's neck and letting him fall on the floor with a strong '_thump' _, Choose Goose's feathered butt was starting to feel sore.

"Now I have to deal with old wizards! Like if it wasn't enough to deal with the old farmer!" Crabbit exclaimed. He just wished that the wizards were **not **crazy as the old farmer.

"The good side is that I'm close to the city… the bad side is that is already night and I still have not found the Sleeping Magi yet." Crabbit analyzed. "Anyway, thank you for your cooperation!" sarcastically, Crabbit thanked.

"See ya later dude!" farewell Crabbit.

He shifted into his crow shape, flying directly to the suggested location, where he expected to find the Sleeping Magi of Life Giving.

* * *

The beautiful night sky was adorned with little sparkling stars, like beautiful and colorful flowers decorate the fresh field of spring. The beautiful and charming full moon glowed with all its mighty shine.

It was a beautiful scene, though he didn't notice it. He was lost in his thoughts.

_'How great that felt' _he thought. At that moment, when he saw Choose Goose's terrified face, he felt power, respect, confidence; things that he never experimented before. This was the feeling that satisfied Maja when she was mean at him or anyone else of her _'victims', _being merciless was the clue to get whatever he wanted, without convincing or persuading like before, and as a result everyone trample on him and made fun of him.

Maja would have been proud to see how he treated the wimpy Choose Goose; she will be impressed to see the **new **Crabbit. A smirk grew on his face; he made sure he would use his new _method _whenever the moment present.

Crabbit was right; Wizard City was right under him, hidden by several rocky mountains, Wizards didn't just hide secrets, but their city as well. The city was so full of wizards and specialists in the arts of magic, that it was almost impossible to recognize the Sleeping Magi from where he was.

Crabbit decided to touch land in a place away from the crowd, in an alley perhaps, he wanted to skip the password of the wizards, the _'Wizards rule!' _password. After he touched land, he decided to venture through the city and ask someone about the Magi or find the Magi by himself. Hopefully, he would not get in troubles for being in a Wizard City without being a wizard.

He got surprised when he saw the magic store where he used to get stuffs for Maja; an idea came to his mind, probably the cashier guy knew where the Sleeping Magi was.

* * *

The _'ring' _from the bell of the front door greeted him, notifying the cashier that there was a new customer in his magic store. For Crabbit's surprise, the store was without a single customer, perhaps because of the weather, and it appeared that he was the last customer for the night.

"What do you need, gentleman?" asked the mysterious-hooded cashier in a low voice-tone, almost whispering. He seemed a bit creepy.

"I'm looking for the Ancient Sleeping Magi of Life Giving… have you seen him around?" asked Crabbit. No matter how unusual and freaky this guy looked, he pretended to use the same methods that he used with Choose Goose.

"I have **not seen him**, have a good night!" retorted the cashier, removing his eyes from Crabbit's eyes and trying to focus on counting the earnings of the day, he tried to avoid the stare of Crabbit; he knew that his _customer_ won't leave that easily. Choose Goose didn't lie when he said: _'Their secrets are dense like a blizzard', _this cashier was definitely hiding something.

Crabbit crossed his arms in front of his chest, unhappy of the cashier's retort, who was surely hiding it from _'Non-wizards', _anyway, Crabbit wasn't willing to just leave without the information.

"Oh really? What else you don't know?" asked Crabbit sarcastically.

"What do you mean?" answered the cashier confused; unsure if this guy would just leave or wanted to play "brave guy" in a city like this.

"You and I know perfectly well, that you know where the Sleeping Magi is. And I don't want to hurt you dude, so tell me at once where is the Sleeping Magi?" asked Crabbit again. if the cashier denied to talk, then Crabbit knew what to do next.

"And you know as well, that we could get in troubles if **I **reveal information like this. What happens in Wizard City stays in Wizard City. Besides, it wouldn't be smart of you to threat me in a city like this." the cashier said. He was convinced that Crabbit would go away once he listen his warning.

Crabbit's anger was reaching high levels that were telling him to do his next, and effective, move; time was running, and Maja isn't the patient type of woman.

**He grabbed a bottle next to him and broke it against the counter, it seemed to be empty, so he held it tight from the narrowed side, and went to face the stupid cashier that didn't wanted to cooperate with the information. Crabbit jumped the counter and grabbed the cashier by the neck, slamming him against the wall with so much strength, that the cashier seemed to almost go through the walls. Crabbit used all his will to prevent from piercing the cashier's neck; he didn't wanted wizard's blood on his feathers. He seemed to be hyper breathing, like if it was hard to control his anger.**

"Ok you complete idiot! I'll give you another chance. Tell me, with details, where is the Sleeping Magi of Life Giving or I will stab your neck with this crap!" demanded Crabbit with rage.

The cashier chuckled silently of Crabbit's play of _'rude boy',_ and then he broke the silence. "I don't think you will do much being in jail, **Non Wizard**!" exclaimed the cashier.

He pushed Crabbit aside, with all his strength, satisfied when he saw Crabbit lying on the floor with a big 'thump'. Aware of this, he pressed a hidden button under the counter, which was there to instantly call the guards of the Wizard City and catch the 'intruder' that was in such store.

Crabbit managed to stand up quickly and run out of the store before the store doors could have locked completely. Where he would have wait until the guards showed up and take him straight to jail, failing miserably in his mission and hugely disappointing Maja… that wasn't going to happen.

* * *

As he ran, he turned his head to check if there were any guards following him, thankfully there weren't somewhat guards following… yet. Only the loud sound of the sirens and the commotion of the local wizards gathered to check what the mess was.

_Crabbit should have had turned to see the path in time, so he would not have crashed heads with an unusual character that was running to his direction._

By the impact, He fell backwards to the ground; a huge pain arose in his head and body_, who could have been so stupid to crash against him?_ Crabbit held his head, massaging it to ease the pain as he pulled himself up. His vision was blurry as a product of the pain of the impact and with no doubt, bruises would appear soon… Eventually, Crabbit's vision fixed to find himself, face to face, with the idiot who crashed against him.

"Are you blind Abracadaniel?! What were you doing that you had to run away and crash against me? Of all the people in this stupid city you had to crash against **_me _**precisely" said Crabbit furiously. Of all the wizards in the city he had to stumble with a bad example of wizard, but not with a real wizard that could help him, now he knew how Maja feels… Abracadaniel would just make him waste time, but he could try to get some information out of the retarded wizard.

"I'm sorry dude, I was just-"Abracadaniel was cut mid-sentence by Crabbit's hand pushing him to a dark alley. Crabbit realized that he was losing time demanding a reasonable explanation of Abracadaniel's dumb act, there were guards after him and a Magi to find as well, he wished that minutes could turn to hours, so he would have more time to do everything he needed to. He took a glance to the clock of a Time Wizard, it was past from 11:00 pm, he couldn't believe how quickly the hours pass.

**_Like if time is no longer ours and we don't have control of it. We are slaves of a thing that we created ourselves, time flies quickly as an arrow_**** _does to pierce its target. And it flies so quickly, that it can't even be seen, but we can say that it was ours and we saw it go._**

He still needed to find the Magi in time.

Crabbit pushed Abracadaniel against the wall, ready to interrogate him. The poor kid looked terrified, so this was going to be piece of cake for Crabbit.

"Please dude, don't hurt me! I'll do whatever you want me to but don't hurt me!" Abracadaniel begged to the lunatic Crabbit.

"Calm down kid, it looks like you'll pee in your pants if I keep scaring you! Ha-ha!" teased Crabbit. Thankfully, Abracadaniel was willing to cooperate or Crabbit would have to use other _'methods'_. "I won't hurt you if you help me dude, tell me where the Ancient Sleeping Magi of Life Giving is, and I will let you go with all your organs inside!" demanded Crabbit. He wondered if the guards were still after him, and if Abracadaniel knew where the Sleeping Magi was.

"Yes! Yes! I know where he is! I will tell you! But keep my organs inside!" begged Abracadaniel terrified, surrendering to Crabbit's threat. He seemed so weak.

"Then, tell me dude! I don't have much time! And if you don't speak quickly, you won't have either!" threatened Crabbit.

"Ok! Fine! The Ancient Sleeping Magi of Life Giving is right here in Wizard City! Everyone knows that he raises a little dude, who is Finn's hat, that he turned to life, as his own son and takes him to a walk at the park of this city at around 11:00pm or midnight. It is when the city looks beautiful and _magic! _You can go and find him right now! Because is the only time that he spends here before vanishing to who-knows-where at 12:00am! That's all I know I swear!" replied Abracadaniel. How helpful the kid was, he told Crabbit every single detail that Crabbit might need to find the Sleeping Magi. Now Crabbit would just have to deal with the guards that were looking for him.

"Got it! Thanks for the information dude, now get lost!" said Crabbit, letting go of Abracadaniel's wimpy arms. Immediately, Abracadaniel ran the way out of the Wizard City, quickly like an endangered soul that the Devil chases; swearing to never go back to the city that was his doom. No matter how much he needed magic stuff or be surrounded by the ones of his kind, he would never return.

Crabbit ran carefully to the park of the Wizard City, avoiding any guard that presented in the way. As he did so, he was thinking on the perfect plan that would guarantee the possession of the so important flower, he needed to be quick but cautious, precise and discreet; this was his only chance to get the flower, or he would have to wait until tomorrow to see him again.

* * *

_'Ok, once I get there and see his face, um… I'll shift into my crow shape and fly silently over his head, and… oh! I'll catch the flower with my peak and fly away of this stupid city! He won't have time to cast a spell to catch me! He won't know what hit him! Crabbit! You are a genius!'_

Crabbit flattered himself with the great plan that he made up. It will just be matter of time to find the Sleeping Magi of Life Giving and afterwards, Island Lady. So he would go back to Maja and figure out what the hell she wants to do with the stuffs.

After running many blocks and avoiding many guards, he finally reached the park; but surprisingly, there wasn't any Sleeping Magi of Life Giving to be seen. _'Did Abracadaniel dared to lie to me?' _he thought. Probably it was past from midnight, or maybe he just needed to check the entire park cautiously.

He surrounded the entire park, his eyes focused on spotting the Ancient Magi, besides the guards as well. His heart beat fast every more minute that he spent in that city, he could tell, that he felt a little nervous for expecting the time when the guards would catch him and take him to jail because of being a **non-wizard **or an 'intruder', then Maja would have to save his poor butt and disappoint her _again_. He begged Glob to not be caught by the guards or be seen by the Sleeping Magi before he robes the flower, if Crabbit manage to find him.

* * *

He was about to give up, when he saw the back of the Sleeping Magi. Crabbit immediately, hide behind a tree as he waited to put his plan in action. Apparently, the Magi of Life Giving wasn't alone at all. He was with his little dude, naturally, but there was another small figure that seemed to be chatting with the Sleeping Magi.

He was hard to be seen, due to his small shape and the Sleeping Magi blocking Crabbit's view. Carefully, and without attracting the attention, he shifted into his crow shape and flew silently to an upper branch. Where he could, perfectly see, everyone in the park. To his surprise, he saw and knew well, the one who was chatting with the Sleeping Magi.

_"What the hell is Gunter doing here?" _he asked to himself. "Anyway, I just hope he doesn't wreck up my plans."

Luckily for Crabbit, he was gifted with long ears that could let him hear things from far away. Including, the conversation of Gunter and the Sleeping Magi of Life Giving.

"I don't know why Ice King blames you for every single thing either, Gunter" agreed the sleeping Magi. "But I'm glad you decided to go on your own for once, and scape from Ice king's lunatic surrounding; and you know that you are more than welcome to come with us if you want!" offered the Sleeping Magi to his artic friend.

"M'uack, M'uack" replied Gunter.

"Oh well, it's ok if you want to continue by yourself! Just be careful and skip the chatting with strangers!" advised the Sleeping Magi. This time, his paternal side speaking.

"M'uack!" replied Gunter. He moved his paws to the way out of the city, wondering where he would go next.

The Sleeping Magi and his little dude, waved goodbye to Gunter as they continued their game, they were soon going to leave.

"Now little dude, catch it!" yelled the Sleeping Magi. He aimed to the farthest spot of the park, throwing it with all his strength, the little dude's favorite little red ball.

His little dude ran like a freak after his favorite red ball. The Sleeping Magi knew perfectly how much the little dude loves this game and it worth all to his pretty little smile.

Crabbit, perching where he was, stared carefully at the Sleeping Magi, Calculating the perfect timing, for his plan to be set in action.

"Ok, Crabbit. I guess now is when! _One-two- what the hell?!" _said Crabbit irritated, to the scene that was developing in front of his eyes.

_'Another delay!' _he thought.

* * *

"Excuse me sir, have you seen a weird-black birdman?" asked one of the many guards of Wizard City that were looking for Crabbit.

"I'm afraid not, Do you have any picture of him?" asked the Sleeping Magi confused, taking the red ball from Little Dude's mouth and throwing it once again.

"Unfortunately, not. If you see someone with the description I just gave you, please don't doubt of telling any of the guards of Wizard City, okay?" informed the guard.

"Sure! But May I ask, what has he done?" asked the Sleeping Magi, wondering who he was and what has he done.

"He's a **non-wizard**. And rumors say that he's looking for you." replied the guard. "Anyway, are just rumors, but be careful and don't stay away from the crowd." The guard advised.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he won't dare to fight me, 'cuz I'm a wizard and I can surely cast a terrible spell on him! Besides, it is almost time for me to vanish home." The Sleeping Magi clarified. It didn't worry him the fact that he was chased by a mysterious criminal birdman, but the reason why he was after him.

"Ok sir, I must keep searching, have a goodnight!" farewell the guard.

"Bye guard!" farewell the Magi.

With narrowed eyes, the Sleeping Magi scanned all his surrounding; making sure if everything was fine and if no one was staring at him.

**_Though, the staring creature was not around him, but up a tree._**

* * *

A smile grew on the face of the Sleeping Magi, when he saw his little dude coming with the red ball; excited to keep playing. He put his puppy eyes begging the Sleeping Magi to keep playing. He couldn't take it anymore, those puppy eyes were his weakness.

"Ok, boy! One more throws and then we head back home!" surrendered the Sleeping Magi. He grabbed the red ball from the little dude's mouth and threw it far away from them. Ecstatic, Little Dude went to look for it with a wide smile on his face. The Sleeping Magi, waited patiently for his beloved friend to return with the ball.

* * *

"Ok Crabbit! It's now or never!" Crabbit exclaimed. "If you don't do it now, he will leave!"

**_Crabbit spread his ears open and flew to the heights; flying to an opposite direction from the Sleeping Magi's view. From the Sleeping Magi's back, he flew in 'nose dive'. He speeded up his flight to not be easily seen nor listened by the crowd. When, he silently snatched up the flower with his peak, from the Sleeping Magi's head; as he planned, the Sleeping Magi never noticed the pull nor even sensed what happened above him. He just vanished back to who-knows-where, when his little dude returned with his red ball. _**

_Crabbit flew victoriously, in the beautiful night sky full of stars. Happily, directing to his next destination…_

* * *

In a silent Candy Castle, the little sound of her delicate-bare foot steps was the only thing that could be heard; that and her yawns.

Princess Bubblegum dragged her feet straight to her room after a long day of work in her office, besides of judging in the 2nd day of the beauty pageant; all that effort got her poor twenty-one-year-old body tired. She thanked Glob that the 2nd day of the beauty pageant was over, and hopefully, she would rest this night and the next day of break that Grand Master Wizard and she, agreed to add.

Apparently, she wasn't the only one awake at late hours of the night in the Candy Castle. Peppermint Butler was waiting for her at the doorway of her room, with a tray of hot tea cups and a wide smile on his face.

Sometimes, she thought that Peppermint Butler was her closest confident and good friend, and kind of, like her closest family. It was her total pleasure to have such a great helper and friend like Peppermint Butler.

Besides the bags in her eyes for staying up too late at night, her hair was a total mess and her traditional pink dress with purple edging, was entirely wrinkled and with some stains of her favorite spaghetti dinner. Hopefully, the tea would make her forget of everything and relax for a while.

Bonniebell took one cup of hot tea from the pink tray, inhaling the sweet scent of the marvelous drink and taking lovely sips of the delicious and warm drink, savoring its sweet, delicious and exotic flavor of rose petals… that was her favorite.

"Goodnight Peppermint Butler, why are you still awake so late at night?" asked Princess Bubblegum with a warm smile.

"Sorry, your highness. I just wanted to verify if everything was okay, besides I thought that you would like to have a cup of warm rose petals tea!" answered Peppermint Butler. His job was to take care of the fragile princess, to be his friend and companion and please her in any need may have. He was called many times, by Princess Bubblegum, as her most loyal helper and subject. Though he didn't serve her as one more of her helpers, but as a friend, and no matter what, he would protect Princess Bubblegum, even if he had to risk his own life.

"Everything's fine, Peppermint. I'm just a little tired because of the pageant and the paperwork, but some sleep will work for me, thanks for your concern!" kindly replied Princess Bubblegum.

"Hmmm, really? Are you sure everything is fine? How are you going with the pageant, Bonnie?" playfully asked Peppermint Butler with an eyebrow raised. He moved aside with the tray still in his hands, so PB would grab the knob to go in. He wanted to chat with PB as a friend and not as a servant.

Princess Bubblegum let out some chuckles as product of Peppermint Butler's question, he knew her too well like for not believing her _'Everything's fine' _reply.

"Peppermint, really, everything's fine! I learned to control my mood that is against the pageant and replace it with the mood of the _'Royal Princess' _that I have but I've been concealing it. Besides, Lumpy Princess sang her song of her sexy lumps today and it was so funny that I'm kinda in a good mood!" Answered Princess Bubblegum, between laughs, when she remembered the last thing.

"I'm glad that you can finally control it, princess! The pageant is about to finish and then you will have time enough for your _friends_!" cheered Peppermint Butler up.

Then she remembered… **_Finn, Jake and Marceline have not presented in the pageant. _**

"Yes, my _friends_. They have not got to the pageant; actually, I guess they will just go to the last day of the pageant" Princess Bubblegum clarified. _'Cheaters' _she thought.

"Well, you can't blame them. You didn't want to go either; they must have the same reasons as you PB… The pageant is **boring**!" said Peppermint Butler.

"Yeah I guess you're right, Peppermint" admitted Princess Bubblegum. She pushed the door open, taking some steps in to go to bed. "Goodnight, Peppermint Butler. And thanks for the tea!" farewell Princess Bubblegum.

"Goodnight, Bonnie" farewell Peppermint Butler. She hardly like that people calls her by her first name, but it was admitted by close friends.

Peppermint Butler walked to his own room, while Princess Bubblegum saw him going away, she closed the door of her own bedroom. She glanced at her comfortable and soft bed, Princess Bubblegum decided to take a quick shower and go to bury herself in fluffy pillows and soft blankets, she had forgotten of the coldy weather of the night, so a hot shower was a better option.

Princess Bubblegum removed her clothes and grabbed a soft pink towel from her closet, wrapping herself with the towel and rushing her way to the bathroom. Her bed looked too comfortable to wait a second more.

She came out of her bathroom minutes later, her towel a little drenched for drying all her body and hair. The feeling of freshness in her body was the only thing needed to make her slumber better. When she was all dry, Princess Bubblegum slipped her yellow nightgown with orange polka dots on, and jumped straight to her bed, wrapping herself with the warm pink blankets and placing her head on the fluffy pillow.

* * *

Princess Bubblegum closed her eyes, disposed to take her eight hours of slumber, or more if possible. But while she felt relax, her mind reminded her of the most awkward thing she heard during the days of the pageant.

**_'A big change is coming…' _**were the strangest words she has ever heard from Grand Master Wizard. She shook away the thought of sleeping and started to analyze the issue. Her curiosity was eating her alive.

_"But what did he meant with 'A big change'?" _she thought. _"Was it for good? Was it for bad? Will it change our lives completely? Where this 'change' comes from? Was it just Grand Master Wizard's freaky side speaking? Wizards are freak; just take a look at Ice King… but what this **'big change' **is?" _those were many of the questions that she asked to herself.

Princess Bubblegum haunted herself with numerous questions… but not a logic answer to them. She groaned of frustration. This thing of the 'big change' was not letting her sleep.

"C'mon Bonnie, you need sleep! Forget about everything and focus on your slumber!" she ordered to herself. "Damn you curiosity!" she cursed.

**_After many tireless battles with her curiosity, she finally reached to sleep, though deep inside, she still asked the same questions over and over again. It was so much her obsession with the mysterious change, that in her dreams, an unusual and special character made her a special visit for first time._**

* * *

_Ooooooooooooooohhhh! _That was Chpt 4 pretty people! I hope you liked it, it was pretty hard to come up with all that and how Crabbit might find the flower of the Sleeping Magi… the only struggle left, is how to come up with the Island Lady stuff. I must warn you, that in a few chapters we'll finally see Marshall and Gumball in action! Yeah! **Who you guys think that would make a special visit to PB? Tell me by the Review button! And tell me as well if you liked the chapter! I do everything for the dear BUBBLEE-GUMCELINE-AND FLAMINN Fans!**

_Love ya! Until next chapter!_

* * *

**_QUEDATE_**

**_VERSION ESPANOL DEL CUARTO CAPITULO_**

Hey Hey Hey! lectores! Gracias por todos los Views, Reviews y Follows! Lo aprecio profundamente! Y gracias por su paciencia... este fanfic no tendrían sentido sin ustedes :) **Por cierto, he cambiado mi nombre de usuario en SochillH a Sochill910. **

**_IMPORTANTE: Yo sé que algunos de ustedes se preguntarán por que hice lo que hice con la apariencia de Dulce Princesa y de Marcy respecto a los tres años que pasaron en mi fanfic. Bueno, en primer lugar, yo sólo quería decir que DP y Marcy tenían curvas antes y después que yo lo dijera. En la serie de dibujos animados, parece que las chicas fueran flacas, pero en realidad, no lo son. Se ven flacas porque ese es el formato de dibujos animados de la serie "Hora de Aventura". Si nos remontamos al episodio "James" verán que DP y Marcy en realidad tienen curvas, no son flacas, y por eso he dicho que después de 3 años, obtuvieron un poco más de curvas, también en el episodio donde DP crea el segundo conde de Limonagrio, ella se ve con curvas... y en muchos otros episodios ella aparece así. Así que espero haber aclarado todo para que no tengan problemas para leerlo. Y al que le resulta fastidioso, me disculpo profundamente._**

Pero ahora un nuevo capítulo! Espero que lo disfruten!

* * *

**Capítulo 4: La Búsqueda parte I**

El camino fuera del bosque negro, no fue gran problema. Era fácil ahora que él consiguió lo que quería, su trabajo preciado; a pesar de que todavía tenía un peso más en la espalda. Maja fue clara en su petición: _'Ve a buscar las cosas, vuelve rápido y no me decepciones'_. El último le golpeó con fuerza, ella siempre pensaba de él como alguien inútil, siempre arruinando las cosas y siempre bueno para nada; pues esta vez sería diferente. Él haría un mejor trabajo, un **gran** trabajo que impresionaría a Maja y la haría tragarse sus palabras... ella no tiene ni idea de lo que Cuervonejo puede hacer para ganarse el respeto. Él le demostraría a todos que él no es tan inútil y '_fácil de vencer'_ como todo el mundo piensa... si él tiene que golpear a alguien, lo haría. Si tiene que lastimar a alguien, lo haría. Incluso si tiene que _'matar'_ a alguien, él no dudaría en hacerlo; _'Nada de sentimentalismo!' _Maja le dijo una vez. '_Si vas a trabajar conmigo, debes tener el corazón frio como un témpano de hielo. Sé despiadado y todo el mundo lo respetará!' _y así es exactamente cómo iba a actuar.

Aunque nadie podría ser como Maja, excepto el Lich, él nunca sería tan frío y malo como ella. Al menos Cuervonejo trataría de ser un poco 'maniaco' como es Maja. Pero para ser **algo grande**, debes empezar poco a poco; él sólo tiene que esperar a que alguien se burle de él y allí es cuando él actuaría.

"¿Dónde diablos voy a encontrar estas cosas?!" preguntó Cuervonejo a sí mismo, mientras examinaba la lista de los artículos solicitados.

No tenía ni idea de por dónde empezar la búsqueda de los objetos, ni siquiera Maja le dijo por dónde empezar la búsqueda, supuso que Maja lo estaba poniendo a prueba, así como **'intelectualmente'**. Bueno, Maja estaría altamente impresionada esta vez.

"Ok Cuervonejo, piensa!", Se dijo. "Si quieres saber dónde está algo mágico, ¿A quién le preguntarías?", Pensó en voz alta. Él se rascó la cabeza, pensando en quien podría decirle Donde están los objetos mágicos. Él estaba haciendo todo lo posible en averiguar, que de todas las personas que conocía y había escuchado, podría darle el objeto o decirle dónde está.

De repente, sus ojos brillaron con alegría cuando se dio cuenta de quién podría darle una pista de donde podrían estar, cosas de esa naturaleza.

"El único que me podría ayudar es el que posee y vende objetos mágicos en el mercado de Ooo! Ese loco de Ganso Manso!" exclamó Cuervonejo.

Cuervonejo saltó arriba y abajo con felicidad, él lo estaba haciendo muy bien sin la ayuda de Maja, y al menos él estaba mostrando que él no necesitaba una tal bruja para ayudarlo. Él ya sabía a quién preguntarle por los objetos mágicos, pero aún tenía que conseguirlos para mostrar su punto, que él no era inútil e incompetente como ella pensaba. Cuervonejo saltó lo más alto que pudo, y cambió a su forma de **cuervo**, inmediatamente volando alto y rápido al mercado de Ooo donde esperaba encontrar a Ganso Manso en una especie de _'puesto'_ de objetos mágicos. Talvez él le diría algo a Cuervonejo sobre los objetos que necesitaba conseguir para Maja.

Cuando llegó al mercado, vio a muchas personas reunidas allí; quizás porque era el único mercado en Ooo o el único cerca de la gente. Algo seguro, era que todos ellos lo verían extraño y el cuarenta por ciento de ellos lo odiaban. ¿Por qué? Nunca se saben las razones de discriminación de las personas, tal vez porque era el compañero de Maja, y Maja le ha hecho cosas **_malas_** a la gente. O porque era un inusual **_Mutanimal_**... y se supone que debe ser odiado por ser horriblemente y feo; las criaturas extrañas apenas son aceptadas o _respetadas_, y Cuervonejo era la clase de monstruo que se tomará como una _broma_ o _ser odiado_. Él no podía soportarlo más.

Se encogió de hombros ante la idea, a quien le importa lo que diga la gente? Al viejo y retrasado Cuervonejo le importaría, pero él era un **nuevo Cuervonejo** ahora. Ahora no importaba lo que piensa la gente, quería que todos le temieran, no que lo odiaran o que se burlaran de él.

* * *

Aterrizó con gracia y con cuidado en el fresco y verde césped, mientras que él cambió de forma a su forma normal. Entró al mercado ignorando cualquier mirada y _'susurros fuertes'_ que la gente podía, y sin duda, le darían.

Después de caminar a través de la densa cantidad de personas durante unos minutos, perdió de vista todos los puestos en el mercado, pero lo peor, es que todavía no había encontrado el lugar de Ganso Manso. Era embarazoso, pero tenía que pedir direcciones a cualquiera de esos idiotas que lo rodeaban.

* * *

El ayudante de Maja, luego vio a un anciano a su lado, que parecía estar montando en un cerdo muy grande, como si estuviera montando un corcel majestuoso. Parecía un granjero, un viejo granjero, pero si él conocía donde estaba Ganso Manso, entonces no importaba lo raro que ese granjero era.

"¡Hey, tú, granjero! ¿Tienes alguna idea de dónde puedo encontrar a Ganso Manso? ", Preguntó Cuervonejo, medio-gritando al inusual agricultor.

"¡Oh! Vamos hijo, no tienes que gritar no estoy sordo! Por cierto, ¿te gusta mi caballo?" Preguntó inocentemente el agricultor. Él seguramente no era sordo, sino ciego. ¿Cómo un cerdo se parece a un caballo?

"Hmmm, amigo, ese no es un caballo, es un cerdo. Un cerdo grande es lo que estas montando ", explicó Cuervonejo. El agricultor ahora estaba confundido y enojado.

"No lo es!" Él es mi fiel corcel y su nombre es **_'Sr. Caballo'_**!" Orgullosamente respondió el agricultor.

_'Wow eso es listo. Nombrar a un caballo Sr. Caballo... eso es estúpido, ja, ja!'_ Pensó Cuervonejo.

"Claro." respondió sarcásticamente. "pero de todos modos, ¿quieres decirme donde esta Ganso Manso?", Preguntó Cuervonejo, cansado de tal cantidad de ridiculez. Esta conversación con el granjero iba a ninguna parte.

"Sólo si se admites que el Sr. caballo es un caballo!" Exigió el agricultor.

"¡Muy bien!", Dijo Cuervonejo, rindiéndose a las exigencias del granjero. "Admito que un caballo es lo que estas montando! Feliz ahora?!" Admitió Cuervonejo.

_'Así se hace, Cuervonejo. Te ves patético complaciendo un viejo!'_ Pensó. Sólo esperaba encontrar a Ganso Manso después.

"Muy feliz!" Bromeó el anciano.

El viejo y aparentemente ciego granjero, se rió para sus adentros. Satisfecho que escuchó lo que quería.

"Sólo tienes que seguir caminando recto, hijo. Con el tiempo, verás el puesto de Ganso Manso!" Dirigió el granjero.

Crabbit dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, complacido de escuchar las instrucciones del granjero, quien rápidamente dijo "adiós" al Cuervonejo debido a un hambriento Sr. Caballo.

Crabbit siguió las instrucciones del granjero y camino directamente en la misma dirección, sin detenerse, hasta encontrar su destino.

De repente, después de caminar a través de la multitud, y haciendo caso omiso de sus risas y miradas, llegó a encontrar el puesto de objetos mágicos de Ganso Manso.

* * *

"Hola mi amigo! ¿En qué te sirvo? ", Preguntó Ganso Manso en rimas.

"¿Tienes la flor del Mago Durmiente dador de Vida?", Preguntó Cuervonejo, ignorando la rimas del Ganso Manso.

"Oh no, lo siento! No tengo eso en mi puesto! ", Respondió Ganso Manso rimando.

"¿Qué tal las lágrimas de la Señorita Isla? ¿Tienes eso en tu estúpido puesto? ", Preguntó Cuervonejo irritada por las constantes rimas de ese ganso.

"Lo siento por ser malo, pero no tengo lo que has solicitado." Rimando, respondió Ganso Manso.

La sangre de Cuervonejo empezaba a hervir de ira, cuanto odiaba las rimas de ese ganso.

"¿Por lo menos sabes Dónde puedo encontrar todo eso?!", preguntó en voz alta Cuervonejo, cansado de perder su tiempo, ahora con un ganso.

"Por supuesto que sí. Pero si quieres saber, necesito algo de mi interés" respondió Ganso Manso, tratando de hacer un trato con Cuervonejo.

"¡Claro! ¿Y si te doy esto!" Dijo Cuervonejo. Él golpeo con todas sus fuerzas, el debilucho cuerpo de Ganso Manso; enviándolo a un puesto de frutas de una chica campesina, quien huyo gritando del susto.

* * *

Una ola de dolor golpeó el cuerpo de Ganso Manso, quien gimió de dolor incontrolablemente al impacto de su cuerpo rompiendo la madera sólida del puesto de frutas. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando sintió el toque de las garras de Cuervonejo enterrándose en su largo y emplumado cuello; Crabbit inmediatamente lo levantó con furia.

"Ahora Ganso Manso, me dirás dónde encontrar las cosas, y no voy a rasgar tu estómago con mis garras!" Amenazo Cuervonejo. Él no iba a hacer tratos con ese loco emplumado.

Ganso Manso tragó saliva cuando oyó la amenaza de Cuervonejo, por temor de lo que el demente Mutanimal podría hacer de su amada vida, la cara de profundo temor y la preocupación por su preciada vida, hacía a Cuervonejo sentirse emocionado. Finalmente estaba recibiendo respeto con su nuevo _"método"._

"T-t-tómalo con calma amigo, no tienes que ser t-t-tan agresivo!" Tartamudeó Ganso Manso, inmensamente asustado de lo que Cuervonejo podía hacer.

"Entonces empieza a cantar pajarito! Donde puedo encontrar las cosas?!" _Su paciencia estaba llegando al límite._

**_"Para encontrar a la Señorita Isla,_**

**_Debes ser paciente,_**

**_Y volar constantemente a la dirección,_**

**_Que te confieso es hacia el este;_**

**_Vuela kilómetros y kilómetros,_**

**_Ella no es fácil de encontrar,_**

**_Pero tus ojos se han de asombrar,_**

**_Cuando la Señorita Isla vallas a encontrar!" _** Respondió Ganso Manso en rimas, teniendo problemas para hablar con las garras de Cuervonejo aun enterradas en su cuello...

**_"En cuanto al Mago que da la vida,_**

**_No estoy muy seguro de donde él viva,_**

**_Pero si hay algo real como un lago,_**

**_Tú debes ir a preguntarle a un mago;_**

**_Ve donde los mágicos esconden,_**

**_Todos juntos como se esconden los avispones,_**

**_Sus secretos son claros como los congelados lagos,_**

**_Si quieres encontrar al antiguo Mago,_**

**_Ve a la Ciudad de los Magos!" _** Concluyo Ganso Manso. Talvez eso sería suficiente información para Cuervonejo, además; él esperaba que Cuervonejo finalmente lo dejara ir.

"¡Maldición!" Maldijo Cuervonejo, quitando sus garras del cuello de Ganso Manso y dejándolo caer en el suelo con un **"fuerte golpe",** el trasero de Ganso Manso estaba comenzando a sentirse adolorido.

"Ahora tengo que tratar con viejos magos! Como si no fue suficiente tratar con el viejo granjero! "Crabbit exclamó. Sólo deseaba que los magos no estuvieran tan 'locos' como el viejo granjero.

"El lado bueno es que estoy cerca de la ciudad... el lado malo es que ya es de noche y todavía no he encontrado el Mago durmiente todavía." Crabbit analizó. "De todos modos, gracias por tu cooperación!" Sarcásticamente, agradeció Cuervonejo.

"Nos vemos más tarde dude!" Crabbit despedida.

Se movió en su forma de cuervo, volando directamente a la ubicación sugerida, donde esperaba encontrar los Magos Dormir de dar vida.

* * *

El hermoso cielo nocturno estaba adornado con pequeñas y brillantes estrellas, cual hermosas y coloridas flores decoran el fresco pasto de primavera, La hermosa y encantadora luna llena, brillaba con su poderoso brillo. Era una escena hermosa, aunque él no se dio cuenta. Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

_'¡Qué bien se sintió!_', pensó.

En ese momento, cuando vio el rostro aterrorizado de Ganso Manso, sintió **_poder, respeto, confianza_**; cosas que nunca antes experimentó. Este era el sentimiento que satisfacía a Maja cuando ella era malvada con él o con alguien más de sus _'victimas'_. Ser despiadado, era la clave para conseguir lo que quisiera, sin convencer o persuadir al igual que antes, y como resultado, todo el mundo lo pisoteaba y se burlaban de él.

Maja habría estado orgullosa de ver cómo trataba al debilucho de Ganso Manso; ella estaría impresionada al ver el nuevo Cuervonejo.

Una sonrisa creció en su rostro; él se aseguró de que usaría su nuevo método siempre que el momento presentara.

Crabbit tenía razón; la Ciudad de los Magos estaba justo debajo de él, escondida por varias montañas rocosas, los magos no sólo esconden secretos, sino que su ciudad también. La ciudad estaba tan llena de magos y especialistas en las artes de la magia, que era casi imposible reconocer al Mago Durmiente desde donde estaba.

Crabbit decidió tocar tierra en un lugar lejos de la multitud, en un callejón tal vez, él quería saltarse la contraseña de los magos, la contraseña **_'Los magos son la ley!'_**. Después de que tocó tierra, decidió aventurarse entre la ciudad y preguntarle a alguien acerca del mago o encontrar el Mago Durmiente por sí mismo. Con suerte, él no se metería en problemas por estar en una ciudad de magos sin ser un mago.

Se sorprendió al ver la tienda de magia en el que utiliza para obtener materias para Maja; luego una idea le vino a la mente, probablemente el chico cajero sabía dónde estaba el Mago durmiente.

* * *

El _'ring'_ de la campana de la puerta principal lo saludó, notificándole al cajero que había un nuevo cliente en su tienda de magia. Para sorpresa de Cuervonejo, la tienda estaba sin un solo cliente, tal vez debido al clima, y parecía que él era el último cliente de la noche.

"¿Qué es lo que necesita, señor?", Preguntó el misterioso cajero encapuchado en un tono de voz bajo, casi en susurro. Parecía un poco espeluznante.

"Estoy buscando el Antiguo Mago Durmiente dador de Vida... ¿lo has visto?", Preguntó Cuervonejo. No importa qué tan **inusual y extraño** este tipo parecía, Él pretendía utilizar los mismos métodos que utilizó con Ganso Manso.

"¡Yo no lo he visto, tenga buenas noches!", replicó el cajero, removiendo sus ojos de los de Cuervonejo y tratando de concentrarse en contar las ganancias del día. Él trataba de evitar la mirada de Cuervonejo; sabía que su _'cliente'_ no iba a irse tan fácilmente. Ganso Maso no mentía cuando dijo: "Sus secretos son claros como un lago congelado ', este cajero, claramente, estaba ocultando algo.

Cuervonejo cruzó sus brazos frente a su pecho, infeliz de la respuesta del cajero, quien sin duda estaba escondiéndolo de los **'_no-magos'_**, de todos modos, Cuervonejo no estaba dispuesto a irse sin la información.

"Oh enserio? ¿Qué más no sabes? ", Preguntó Cuervonejo sarcásticamente.

"¿Qué quieres decir?", respondió el cajero confundido; inseguro de si este chico solo se iría o si quería jugar al valiente en una ciudad como esta.

"Tú y yo sabemos perfectamente bien, que tú sabes dónde está Mago Durmiente. Y yo no quiero hacerte daño amigo, así que dime de una vez dónde está el Mago Durmiente? "Pregunto Cuervonejo de nuevo. Si el cajero se negaba a hablar, entonces Cuervonejo sabía qué hacer después.

"Y tú también sabes, que nos podemos meter en problemas si yo revelo información de ese tipo. Lo que sucede en la Ciudad de los Magos se queda en la Ciudad de los Magos. Además, no sería inteligente de tu parte amenazarme en una ciudad como esta.", Dijo el cajero. Estaba convencido de que Cuervonejo desaparecería una vez que escuchara su advertencia.

La ira de Cuervonejo estaba alcanzando altos niveles que le estaban diciendo que hiciera su próximo y eficaz, movimiento; el tiempo se acababa, y Maja no es el tipo de mujer paciente.

**Agarró una botella que estaba a su lado y la rompió contra el mostrador, parecía estar vacía, por lo que la mantuvo apretada desde el lado estrecho, y se fue a hacer frente al cajero estúpido que no quería cooperar con la información. Cuervonejo saltó el mostrador y agarró al cajero por el cuello, golpeándolo contra la pared con tal ira, que parecía que el cajero atravesaría la pared. Cuervonejo usó toda su voluntad para impedir que la botella perforara el cuello del cajero; él no quería sangre de mago en sus plumas. Parecía estar híper ventilando, como si fuera difícil controlar su ira.**

"Ok tu completo idiota! Te voy a dar otra oportunidad. Dime, con detalles, donde está el Mago Durmiente que da la Vida o voy a apuñalar tu cuello con esta maldita cosa! " Exigió Cuervonejo con rabia.

El cajero se rió en silencio del acto de _'chico malo' _ de Cuervonejo, y luego rompió el silencio. "No creo que vayas a hacer mucho estando en la cárcel, **No-Mago**!", Exclamó el cajero.

El cajero empujó a Cuervonejo a un lado, con todas sus fuerzas, satisfecho hasta que vio a Cuervonejo tendido en el suelo de un gran "golpe". Consciente de ello, presionó un botón oculto debajo del mostrador, que estaba allí para que al instante avisara a los guardias de la Ciudad de Los Magos y atrapar al 'intruso' de dicha tienda.

Crabbit logró ponerse de pie rápidamente y salir corriendo de la tienda antes de que las puertas de la tienda se pudieran haber bloqueado completamente. Donde tendría que esperar hasta que los guardias se presentaran y lo llevará directamente a la cárcel, fallando miserablemente en su misión y decepcionando enormemente a Maja... eso no iba a suceder.

* * *

Mientras corría, volvió la cabeza para comprobar si había guardias que lo seguían, por suerte no había ningún guardia siguiéndolo... todavía. Sólo el fuerte sonido de las sirenas y la conmoción de los magos locales que se reunieron para comprobar cuál era el lío.

_Crabbit debió haberse dado vuelta a ver el camino a tiempo, para que no hubiera estrellado cabezas con un personaje inusual que corría hacia su dirección._

Por el impacto, cayó de espaldas al suelo; un enorme dolor surgió en su cabeza y cuerpo, _quien podría haber sido tan estúpido como para estrellarse contra él?_

Crabbit sostuvo su cabeza, masajeándola para aliviar el dolor mientras se ponía de pie él mismo. Su visión estaba borrosa como producto del dolor del impacto y sin duda, los moretes aparecerían pronto... con el tiempo, la visión de Cuervonejo se arregló para encontrarse, cara a cara, con el idiota que se estrelló contra él.

"¿Estás ciego Abracadaniel?! ¿Qué estabas haciendo que tuviste que huir y estrellarte contra mí? De todas las personas en esta estúpida ciudad tenías que chocar contra mí, precisamente!" dijo Cuervonejo furiosamente. De todos los magos en la ciudad, tuvo que tropezarse con un **mal ejemplo** de mago, pero no con un mago que le podría ayudar, ahora sabía cómo se sentía Maja... Abracadaniel lo haría perder el tiempo, pero Cuervonejo podría tratar de conseguir algo de información del retrasado mago .

"Perdón amigo, yo sólo estaba-" Abracadaniel fue cortado a mitad de frase por la mano de Cuervonejo empujándolo a un callejón oscuro. Crabbit se dio cuenta de que estaba perdiendo el tiempo exigiendo una explicación razonable del acto tonto de Abracadaniel, había guardias siguiéndolo y una Mago para encontrar también, él deseaba que los minutos se convirtieran en horas, por lo que tendría más tiempo para hacer todo lo que necesitaba. Él echó un vistazo al reloj de un Mago del Tiempo, ya era pasado de las 11:00 de la noche, no podía creer lo rápido que pasan las horas.

**_Como si el tiempo ya no es nuestro y no tenemos control sobre él. Somos esclavos de una cosa que hemos creado nosotros mismos, el tiempo vuela tan rápido como una flecha lo hace para perforar su objetivo. Vuela tan rápido, que ni siquiera se puede ver, pero si se puede decir que fue nuestro y lo vimos irse._**

**** Él todavía tenía que encontrar al Mago Durmiente a tiempo.

Crabbit empujó a Abracadaniel contra la pared, listo para interrogarlo. El pobre chico parecía aterrorizado, así que esto iba a ser pan comido para Cuervonejo.

"Por favor, amigo, no me hagas daño! Voy a hacer lo que quieras pero no me hagas daño! "Abracadaniel rogó al Cuervonejo lunático.

"Cálmate chico, parece que te harás pipi en los pantalones si sigo asustándote! Ja, ja!" Bromeó Cuervonejo.

Afortunadamente, Abracadaniel estaba dispuesto a cooperar o Cuervonejo tendría que utilizar otros "métodos".

"Yo no te voy a hacer daño si me ayudas amigo, dime dónde está el Antiguo Mago Durmiente que da la vida, y yo te dejaré ir con todos sus órganos dentro!" Exigió Cuervonejo. Se preguntaba si los guardias seguían tras él, y si Abracadaniel de verdad sabía dónde estaba el Mago durmiente.

"¡Sí! ¡Sí! Yo sé dónde está! Te diré! Pero mantén mis órganos dentro!" Suplicó Abracadaniel aterrorizado, rindiéndose a la amenaza de Cuervonejo. Parecía tan débil.

"Entonces, dime amigo! No tengo mucho tiempo! Y si no hablas rápido, tu tampoco! ", Amenazó Cuervonejo.

"Okey! ¡Muy bien! El Antiguo Mago Durmiente que da la Vida está aquí mismo en Ciudad de los Magos! Todo el mundo sabe que él cría un pequeñín que es el sombrero de Finn, que se volvió a la vida, como su propio hijo y lo lleva a dar un paseo en el parque de esta ciudad alrededor de las 11:00pm o medianoche. Es cuando la ciudad se ve hermosa y _mágica! P_uedes ir a buscarlo ahora mismo! Debido a que es la única vez que pasa aquí antes de desaparecer a quién sabe dónde a las 12:00am! Eso es todo lo que sé lo juro!", respondió Abracadaniel. Que tan útil que era el chico, le dijo a Cuervonejo cada detalle que Cuervonejo podría necesitar para encontrar al Mago durmiente. Ahora Cuervonejo sólo tendría que hacer frente a los guardias que lo buscaban.

"Lo tengo! Gracias por la información, ahora piérdete! ", Dijo Cuervonejo, soltando los débiles brazos de Abracadaniel. Inmediatamente, Abracadaniel corrió hacia la salida fuera de la Ciudad de los Magos, con rapidez, como un alma que el diablo persigue; jurando nunca volver a la ciudad que era su perdición. No importa lo mucho que necesitaba cosas mágicas o estar rodeado de los de su especie, él nunca regresaría.

Crabbit corrió cuidadosamente al parque de la Ciudad de los Magos, evitando cualquier guardia que se presentara en el camino. Mientras lo hacía, estaba pensando en el plan perfecto que garantizara la posesión de la flor tan importante. Tenía que ser rápido pero cauteloso, preciso y discreto; esta era su única oportunidad para conseguir la flor, o tendría que esperar hasta mañana para verlo de nuevo.

* * *

**_'Ok, una vez que llegue allí y vea su cara, um... Voy a cambiar a mi forma de cuervo y volare silenciosamente sobre su cabeza, y... oh! Voy a recoger la flor con mi pico y volarse lejos de esta estúpida ciudad! Él no tendrá tiempo para lanzar un hechizo para atraparme! No sabrá qué lo golpeó! Crabbit! Eres un genio!'_**

Crabbit se halagaba con el gran plan que él mismo compuso. Sólo será cuestión de tiempo para encontrar al Mago Durmiente que da la Vida y después, la Señorita Isla. Así que él volvería a Maja y averiguaría qué demonios quiere hacer con las cosas.

* * *

Después de correr varias cuadras y evitar muchos guardias, finalmente llegó al parque; pero, sorprendentemente, no había ningún Mago Durmiente dador de Vida por ser visto. _'Abracadaniel se atrevió a mentirme?'_, Pensó. Probablemente era pasado de la medianoche, o tal vez sólo necesitaba revisar todo el parque con cautela.

El rodeó todo el parque, sus ojos centrados en la detección del Mago Antiguo, además de los guardias también. Su corazón latía cada minuto más que pasaba en esa ciudad, podía decir, que se sentía un poco nervioso por esperar el momento en que los guardias lo atraparían y llevarlo a la cárcel por ser un no-mago o un **'intruso'**, entonces Maja tendría que salvar su pobre trasero y decepcionarla _de nuevo_. Le suplicó a Glob de no ser atrapado por los guardias o ser visto por el Mago Durmiente antes de que robe la flor, si Cuervonejo se las arregla para encontrarlo.

* * *

Estaba a punto de darse por vencido, cuando vio la espalda del Mago Durmiente. Cuervonejo inmediatamente, se escondió detrás de un árbol, mientras esperaba para poner su plan en acción. Al parecer, el Mago que da la Vida no estaba solo en absoluto. Estaba con su pequeñín, naturalmente, pero había otra pequeña figura que parecía estar charlando con el Mago Durmiente.

Era difícil de ser visto, debido a su pequeña forma y el Mago Durmiente bloqueando la vista de Cuervonejo. Con cuidado, y sin llamar la atención, él cambió a su forma de cuervo y voló silenciosamente a una rama superior. Donde podía, perfectamente ver, a todo el mundo en el parque. Para su sorpresa, vio y conocía bien, al que estaba charlando con el Mago Durmiente.

"¿Qué diablos está haciendo Gunter aquí?", Se preguntó a sí mismo. "De todos modos, yo sólo espero que no arruine mis planes."

Por suerte para Cuervonejo, estaba dotado de largas orejas que podían dejarlo oír cosas desde muy lejos. Incluyendo, la conversación de Gunter y el Mago Durmiente.

"Yo no sé por qué el Rey Helado te culpa por cada cosa también, Gunter" acordó el Mago Durmiente. "Pero me alegro de que decidiste ir por tu cuenta, por una vez, y escapar del lunático del Rey Helado; y sabes que eres más que bienvenido a venir con nosotros si quieres!" le ofreció el Mago Durmiente a su amigo ártico.

"M'uack, M'uack" respondió Gunter.

"Oh, bueno, está bien si quieres seguir por ti mismo! Sólo ten cuidado y evita conversaciones con extraños ", recomendó el Mago Durmiente. Esta vez, hablando su lado paternal.

"M'uack!" Respondió Gunter. Movió sus patas a la salida de la ciudad, preguntándose dónde iría después.

El Mago Durmiente y su pequeñín, despidieron a Gunter mientras continuaban su juego, pronto iban a irse.

"Ahora pequeñín, atrápalo!", Gritó el Mago Durmiente. Su objetivo era el punto más alejado del parque, tirando con todas sus fuerzas, la pelotita roja favorita del pequeñín.

Su pequeño amigo corrió como un loco tras de su bola roja favorita. El Mago Durmiente sabía perfectamente lo mucho que su pequeñín amaba este juego y que vale la pena todo por su bonita sonrisa.

Cuervonejo, posándose donde estaba, miró atentamente al Mago Durmiente, Calculando el tiempo perfecto, para poner su plan en acción.

**_"Ok, Cuervonejo. Supongo que ahora es cuando! Uno-dos qué demonios?!",_** dijo Cuervonejo irritado, a la escena que se estaba desarrollando delante de sus ojos.

_'Otro retraso!'_, Pensó.

* * *

"Disculpe señor, ¿has visto a un negro y raro hombre pájaro?", Preguntó uno de los muchos guardias de la Ciudad de los Magos que buscaban a Cuervonejo.

"Me temo que no, ¿Tienes alguna foto de él?", Preguntó el Mago Durmiente confundido, tomando la bola roja de la boca del pequeñín y lanzándola una vez más.

"Desafortunadamente, no. Si ves a alguien con la descripción que acabo de darte, por favor, no dudes en decirle a cualquiera de los guardias de la Ciudad de los Magos, ¿de acuerdo? ", Informó el guardia.

"¡Claro! Pero ¿Puedo preguntar, que ha hecho? ", Preguntó el Mago Durmiente, preguntándose quién era y lo que ha hecho.

"Es un _no-mago_. Y los rumores dicen que él está buscándote.", Respondió el guardia. "De todos modos, son sólo rumores, pero ten cuidado y no te quedes lejos de la multitud." El guardia aconsejo.

"No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que se atreva a enfrentarme, porque soy un mago y yo sinceramente puedo echar un terrible hechizo sobre él! Además, es casi la hora para que yo desaparezca casa." El Mago Durmiente aclaró. No le preocupaba el hecho de que era perseguido por un misterioso hombre pájaro criminal, sino la razón por la que estaba persiguiéndolo.

" Ok señor, debo seguir buscando, ten buenas noches!" se despidió el guardia.

"Adiós guardia!" Despidió el Mago Durmiente.

Con los ojos entrecerrados, el Mago Durmiente escaneo todo su alrededor; asegurándose si todo estaba bien y si nadie lo miraba fijamente.

Aunque, la criatura que lo estaba observando no estaba a su alrededor, sino arriba de un árbol.

Una sonrisa apareció en la cara del Magos Durmiente, cuando vio a su pequeñín viniendo con la pelota roja; emocionado de seguir jugando. Puso sus ojos de cachorrito triste pidiendo al Mago Durmiente seguir jugando. No podía soportarlo más, esos ojos de cachorro eran su debilidad.

"Ok, muchacho! Un tiro más y luego nos dirigimos a casa!" rendido el Mago Durmiente. Él agarró la bola roja de la boca del pequeñín y lo arrojó lejos de ellos. Eufórico, el pequeñín fue a buscarlo con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. El Mago Durmiente, esperó pacientemente a que su amado amigo volviera con la pelota.

"Ok Cuervonejo! Es ahora o nunca! "Crabbit exclamó. "Si no lo haces ahora, él se va a ir!"

**_Crabbit extendió sus orejas abriéndolas y voló a las alturas; volando a una dirección opuesta de la vista del Mago Durmiente. Desde atrás del Mago Durmiente, voló en 'picada'. Aceleró su vuelo para no ser visto fácilmente ni escuchado por la multitud. Cuando, él silenciosamente cogió la flor con su pico, de la cabeza del Mago Durmiente. Como lo había planeado, el Mago Durmiente nunca notó el tirón ni siquiera intuyó lo que pasó por encima de él. Él simplemente se desvaneció a quién sabe dónde, cuando su pequeño amigo regresó con su bola roja._**

**_Crabbit voló victoriosamente, en el cielo nocturno hermoso lleno de estrellas. Felizmente, dirigiendo a su próximo destino..._**

* * *

En un Dulce Castillo silencioso, el pequeño ruido de sus pasos de delicados pies descalzos, era lo único que se oía; eso y sus bostezos.

Dulce Princesa arrastró sus pies directamente a su habitación después de un largo día de trabajo en su oficina, además de juzgar en el segundo día del certamen de belleza; todo ese esfuerzo tenía su pobre cuerpo de veintiún años de edad, cansado. Ella le agradeció a Glob que el segundo día del certamen de belleza había terminado, y con suerte, ella descansaría esta noche y al día siguiente de descanso que el Gran Mago Maestro y ella, acordaron agregar.

Al parecer, ella no era la única despierta a altas horas de la noche en el Dulce Castillo. El mayordomo Mentita estaba esperando en la puerta de su habitación, con una bandeja de tazas de té caliente y una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

A veces, ella pensaba que el mayordomo Mentita era su confiable y cercano amigo, y algo como, su familia más cercana también. Era su total agrado de tener un gran ayudante y amigo, como Mentita.

Además de las bolsas en los ojos por quedarse hasta muy tarde en la noche, su cabello era un desastre total y su vestido rosa tradicional con bordado púrpura, estaba arrugada por completo y con algunas manchas de su cena favorita de espaguetis. Con suerte, el té la haría olvidar de todo y relajarse un rato.

Bonniebell tomó una taza de té caliente de la bandeja de color rosa, inhalando el dulce aroma de la bebida maravillosa y tomando pequeños sorbos de la deliciosa y caliente bebida, saboreando su dulce, delicioso y exótico sabor de pétalos de rosa... era su favorito.

"Buenas noches Mentita, ¿por qué sigues despierto tan tarde en la noche?", Preguntó la Dulce Princesa con una cálida sonrisa.

"Lo siento, su alteza! Sólo quería comprobar si todo estaba bien, además pensé que te gustaría tomar una taza de té caliente de pétalos de rosa" respondió Mentita. Su trabajo consistía en cuidar de la frágil princesa, ser su amigo y compañero y complacerla en cualquier necesidad que tenga. Fue llamado muchas veces, por la misma Dulce Princesa, como su más fiel ayudante y súbdito. A pesar de que no le servía como uno más de sus sirvientes, sino como un amigo, y no importa qué, él protegería a Dulce Princesa, aunque tuviera que arriesgar su propia vida.

"Todo está bien, mentita. Estoy un poco cansada por lo de el certamen y el papeleo, pero un poco de sueño funcionara para mí, gracias por tu preocupación!" Respondió amablemente Dulce Princesa.

"Hmmm, enserio? ¿Segura que todo está bien? ¿Cómo vas con lo del certamen, Bonnie? "Preguntó juguetonamente Mentita, con una ceja levantada. Él se movió a un lado con la bandeja todavía en sus manos, para que DP tomara el picaporte de la puerta para entrar. Él quería charlar con DP como un amigo y no como un sirviente.

Dulce Princesa dejó escapar algunas risas como producto de la pregunta del Mayordomo Mentita, él la conocía demasiado bien como para no creer su respuesta de _'Todo está bien'_.

"Mentita, de verdad, todo está bien! He aprendido a controlar mi estado de ánimo que está en contra del certamen y reemplazarlo con el estado de ánimo de la 'Real Princesa' que tengo pero he estado ocultando. Además, Princesa Grumosa cantó su canción de sus sexy grumos hoy y fue tan gracioso que estoy un poco de buen humor!", Respondió la Dulce Princesa, entre risas, al recordar la última cosa.

"Me alegro de que por fin puedes controlarlo, princesa! El certamen está a punto de terminar y entonces tendrás tiempo suficiente para tus amigos" animó mentita.

Entonces se acordó... **_Finn, Jake y Marceline no se han presentado en el certamen._**

"Sí, _mis amigos_. No han llegado al certamen; En realidad, creo que se presentaran el último día del certamen" Dulce Princesa aclaró. **_'Tramposos'_** pensó.

"Bueno, no se los puedes culpar. Tú no querías ir también, deben tener las mismas razones que tu DP... El certamen es aburrido", dijo el Mayordomo Mentita.

"Sí, supongo que tienes razón, Mentita", admitió Dulce Princesa. Ella abrió la puerta, dando algunos pasos dentro para ir a la cama. "Buenas Noches, Mentita. Y gracias por el té!" se despidió Dulce Princesa.

"Buenas Noches, Bonniebell" despidió Mentita. A ella difícilmente le gustaba que la llamaran por su primer nombre, pero ella lo permitía solo por amigos cercanos.

Mentita camino hacia su propio cuarto, mientras que la Dulce Princesa lo veía irse lejos, ella cerró la puerta de su propio cuarto. Dulce Princesa miro su propia cama, tan suave y confortable, que decidió tomar una ducha rápida y después ir y enterrarse entre suaves cobijas y esponjosas almohadas. Ella se había olvidado completamente del friolento clima de la noche, entonces una ducha caliente parecía mejor opción.

Dulce Princesa removió su ropa y tomo una suave toalla rosa de su armario, envolviéndose a sí misma con la toalla y apresurando su camino hacia el baño. Su cama se veía muy cómoda como para esperar un segundo más.

Ella salió del baño minutos después. Su toalla un poco empapada por secar todo su cuerpo y su cabello. El sentimiento de frescura en su cuerpo era lo único que necesitaba para hacer su sueño mejor. Cuando ya estaba toda seca, Dulce Princesa deslizo suavemente su camisón amarillo con puntos anaranjados, y salto directamente a su cama envolviéndose a sí misma con las tibias sabanas rosa y poniendo su cabeza en sus suaves y mullidas almohadas.

* * *

Dulce Princesa cerró sus ojos, dispuesta a tomar sus ocho horas de sueño, y si es posible más. Pero mientras se iba sintiendo relajada su mente le recordó de la cosa más_ **rara**_ que había escuchado durante los días del certamen.

**_'Un gran cambio se acerca' _**eran las más raras palabras que ella alguna vez escucho del Gran Mago Maestro. Ella sacudió la idea de dormir y comenzó a analizar el asunto. Su curiosidad la estaba comiendo viva.

_'Pero a que se refería con 'un gran cambio'?' _Pensó. _"Era para bien? Era para mal? Eso cambiaria nuestras vidas por completo? De donde viene este 'cambio'? Sería solo el lado loco del Gran Mago Maestro hablando? Los magos están locos, solo mira al Rey Helado… Pero que es este **gran cambio**?" _esas eran varias de las preguntas que se hacía a sí misma.

Dulce Princesa se atormentaba a ella misma con numerosas preguntas, pero sin una lógica respuesta a ella. Ella gruño con frustración. Esto del _'gran cambio' _no la estaba dejando dormir.

"Vamos, Bonnie! Necesitas dormir! Olvídate de todo y concéntrate en tu sueño!" ella se ordenó. "Maldita curiosidad!" maldijo.

**_Y después de batallas fatigosas contra su curiosidad, finalmente logro dormir, aunque muy profundo, todavía se hacia las mismas preguntas una y otra vez. Era tanta su obsesión con el misterioso cambio, que en sus sueños, un inusual y especial personaje le hizo una visita por primera vez. _**

* * *

Yay! Y ese fue el capítulo 4 gente bonita! Estuvo larguito :T espero que les haya gustado ya que fue un poco difícil en que se me ocurriera todo eso y como Cuervonejo encontraría la flor del Mago Durmiente( aunque ya no está durmiendo pero el nombre así se quedó una vez que el despertó), creo que lo 2do más difícil de este capítulo fueron las rimas de Ganso Manso. Y para este capítulo use el episodio **"Calabozo Misterioso"** y **"Solo magos, Tontos no"**… el único desafío que queda es como ocurrírseme lo de la Señorita Isla. Pero debo advertirles que en pocos capítulos al fin veremos a Marshall y Dulce Príncipe en acción! Si!

**Quien creen que le hará una visita especial a Dulce Princesa? Díganme sus respuestas en los Reviews! Y díganme también si les gusto el capítulo! Todo esto lo hago por los queridos amantes del Bubblee-Gumceline y Flaminn!**

**Los amo! Hasta el siguiente capítulo!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Quest-part II

_**Disclaimer: I dont own Adventure Time! Neither the serie nor the characters, though thats pretty obvious! But I own the story, which I dont want anyone to copy, please!**_

* * *

_It's hard to overcome laziness…!_

~Hello dear readers!

Damn! it's been looong since I last submitted a chapter. How was your New Year celebration? I bet that filled of fireworks like in July 4th :D! However, I wanna wish you a happy new year to all of you, a new year filled with creativity, joy and blessings!(Though it's a bit late for that x'D)

Anyway, here's the new chapter that is a bit longer I must add, and I've noticed that I have improved with time! Haven't I?

I don't want to be a spoiler and nothing but, I feel that the arrival of Marshall and PG is closer than what we expect… And before I forget, remember the words that are **bold **in Bubblegum's dream, I'm terrible with prophesies but I made my best try :D like always, sorry for grammar mistakes and bad English I guessed I'll fix this with time and practice!

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Quest-part II**

_"See, Mommy! I told you there was someone sleeping in our tree hole!" _whispered little chipmunk to his mom. _"What should we do?" _He asked scared.

Mother chipmunk observed the intruder from outside their hole. Doubting if waking him up and kick his butt out of the tree hole was a good idea, judging by his rare appearance of a mutation between crow and rabbit, was truly someone to be afraid of.

But her instinct of protective mother and protector of her belongings, made her gain bravery and confidence to face the weird intruder who apparently wanted to take their nest for him.

"I will get in charge of this, son. You go hide to that side branch, and when you watch him go, you'll come inside, I don't want you to get hurt!" She ordered whispering.

Little chipmunk nodded. He obeyed his mother's instructions verbatim. He crawled to the side branch, hiding between the large and green leaves as if he was playing **'Hide and Seek' **with his mother, like he usually does. The little mammal rodent waited patiently and full of fear, his heart pounded as if it wanted to jump out of his furry chest.

He feared, for his mommy.

She was his only playmate and friend, if that weird crow-rabbit does something to his beloved and _brave_ mother, only Glob knew what would be of his young and dear life from then on.

"Hey you, Freak! This was our tree hole first! Get your butt out of there now or you'll be sorry!" mother chipmunk ordered. She was sure of threatening him, she thought of a plan before waking him up. She had an ace up her sleeve.

Crabbit's eyes fluttered open, sleepy still reflected in his tired eyes. He yawned and stretched his body as a sign that he indeed enjoyed to sleep in that warm and comfortable hole. He had been looking for a place to sleep when he snatched the flower from the Sleeping Magi; he had big trouble to find a place to spend the night, Crabbit didn't have had many options of places to sleep in:

**_When his ears started to sore, he landed next to a beautiful, healthy and strong oak tree. His luck had seemed to change. There were several animals sleeping there, from moles to bugs and birds to chipmunks, though he didn't saw any chipmunks, just their empty hole. As a matter of fact, he sneaked into the empty tree hole since no one would let a stranger to sleep in their nest. Besides, there was an empty where he could rest, a big hole just for him and the ex-flower of the Sleeping Magi. By mystic and unexplainable reasons, the flower didn't withered after Crabbit snatched it off of the Magi's head. Maybe because is a magic flower and it possesses supernatural magic, hopefully it would stay as perfect as it looks until Maja uses it for her damn spell, which would be soon as he expected. As soon as Crabbit's body touched the soft and cozy hay, he fell into a deep slumber. Every part of his body felt heavy; like if his arms, legs and ears weight one ton each. His eyelids felt heavy as well; occasionally he tumbled with a branch in his way up the tree hole, as a consequence of his temporal state of somnambulism, so to say. Thankfully, he enjoyed his slumber; Crabbit needed way lot of energy to keep on the quest of the second item: Tears from Island Lady._**

* * *

He suppressed a chuckle, still in his state of fatigue.

"You said so, it was yours, now it is temporally mine or until I rest enough like to continue my journey" Crabbit informed arrogantly.

Mother chipmunk snorted when she heard his retort. A stranger comes out of nowhere and minds to take her property that easy? No way! If there's something mother chipmunk doesn't allow, is to let some idiot take off her house pretending to be the coolest animal alive and make a fool of her, Nuh-uh!

She took a big nut from the branch she was standing in; she gripped it tight, disposed to throw it to Crabbit's arrogant head if he did not leave in the second warning.

"I am warning you, creature! Leave my hole right now!" She ordered.

Crabbit couldn't help but laugh uncontrollably. How a woman comes threatens him? How ridiculous! He was going to leave **when **he wanted and by **himself, **not because a rodent with a bushy tail orders so.

He ceased his laugh and lifted himself to sit in that spot. Crabbit cleared his throat and with an eyebrow raised, he challenged _"Or what?" _

Mother chipmunk could not take it anymore. With fury and indignation radiating from her face, she managed to calm down a little before saying her last statement. "Fine, you looked for it…"

Crabbit giggled. "Whatcha gonna do Chip-" Crabbit was interrupted mid-sentence by the battle scream of a pestered mother chipmunk. She aimed to Crabbit's head, and with all her strength, she threw the big nut to Crabbit's pretentious head, causing a big bump to form.

He fell to the floor on his butt; his head was spinning of pain as a result of the blow by the heavy big nut. When he regained composure, he shook his head, trying to shake away the dizziness that wrapped his feathered head. He managed to stand on his feet, wobbling occasionally. That move was very clever of her, Crabbit was almost unconscious because of his sleepy state, now with his head going round and round like a Russian roulette, was almost impossible for Crabbit to be stand.

"I warned you! If you don't leave now I'll hit you with a bigger nut!" She threatened, while grabbing a bigger nut than the last one. Fear no longer overwhelming her brave animal spirit.

"Ok, Okay chill out! Imma leaving! I rested enough anyway!" He defended.

Mother chipmunk nodded, distrusting of the weird-looking creature, she still aimed to Crabbit's head, willing to break his head if he does a not desired movement.

Crabbit, now conscious, undusted what was left from his neat feathers, picking up the still alive flower. For a brief moment he gazed it, like wondering what strange magic it concealed. As, Why it have not withered? Like if it had everlasting life disguised by the splendor of a flower. No matter the conditions that it was exposed to, no matter if it needed water, oxygen or be stuck to someone alive to be _'alive'_, like when it was **one **with the Sleeping Magi. Perhaps that kind of everlasting, strong mystic and powerful magic was what Maja wanted. From Crabbit's perspective, it seemed that the most powerful magic was cloaked by stupid appearances, like stupid fanfiction books… or flowers.

His thoughts were shooed away when he heard mother chipmunk complaining…

_Don't do it, Crabbit… She's a single pathetic mother… Now's not the time' He manage to control himself before doing something insane. Now wasn't the time…_

"Hey! Are you leaving today or tomorrow?! Take your pretty little flower and leave immediately!" She ordered. "Unless, you want that I crack your head with this!" She threatened while showing him her supreme 'weapon'.

He held the flower with his peak and made his way to the edge of the tree hole, resting his legs on the edge. He took a deep breath and extended his ears, Crabbit jumped off the tree, positioning his ears as to plan around it, spinning around the tall oak tree, until he swiftly and gracefully landed on the fresh green lawn of the morning.

Crabbit shifted back to his normal shape, removing the flower from his peak and taking it in his hands carefully; like if the flower was a kind of fragile crystal that could be easily chattered without the right treat.

As soon as he shifted from his little shape to his _big _shape, he heard mother chipmunk gasp a little loud. A smirk grew on his face. He didn't hurt her poor little being but he indeed scared the hell out of her… she won't mess with him ever again and maybe left her traumatized but that doesn't matter. Anyway, respect was what he wanted, with a pinch of fear included.

It was early yet, like around 7:00 A.M or a quarter to 8:00 A.M, perhaps if he dashes to find the Island Lady now, he will make it to Maja's house early or little late at night.

Though he didn't knew how far the Island Lady was or how long would take him to get there, he just hoped to do everything quickly and go to Maja's house as early as he expected to, without mentioning to find some sort of bowl in which put the tears.

With no more time to lose, he shifted to his crow shape again and hastily took flight to make his way to the East as Choose Goose directed. He passed through the coniferous trees and river, eventually surpassing the mountains; while mother chipmunk watched him go far far away and get lost in distance.

Mother chipmunk gestured to her son to come into the tree hole, it was now safe for her little chipmunk to get in there without suffering any damage. She was inside the tree along with her son, watching Crabbit go through the immense mountains, shortly losing sight of his half-rabbit-half-crow figure. Her eyes widened in realization. That weird 'little' creature who she threw the big nut to, was a still weird creature but **bigger** than her. He could have had trample her with no trouble, but he didn't. Whether because he felt too tired like for stepping on her or because he wasn't a bad guy at all.

Perhaps he was pious towards little single animal moms with little sons, whatever his reason was; she showed that no matter the size she would do whatever it takes to protect her chipmunk and herself. Next time she would make sure to leave any familiar taking care of her oak tree hole whenever she visits her mother.

Damn it, he did scare the hell out of her; she would need therapy after this…

* * *

"Yo, dude! Ya ready for breakfast?" called Jake from the kitchen, flipping some hotcakes and frying some bacon for breakfast, singing in a duet with BMO, his iconic song of the 'Hotcakes'. BMO was at his side, making scrambled eggs and the fresh orange juice.

"Yeah, Finn C'mon! BMO made the orange juice!" BMO said proudly and happily of his achievement. It was cute when he speaks of himself in third person…

"Sure, Master Chefs! It smells really good!" agreed Finn while he entered to the kitchen, sitting in the wooden seats of the dining table.

"You know guys. I've been thinking on call PB" Finn wondered.

"Wasn't Marceline going to get in charge of that?" BMO asked, raising his left brow in confusion and sitting as well in the seats next to Finn.

"What for you wanna call Peebles, bro?" inquired Jake, putting some golden hotcakes on Finn's plate, on BMO's plate and on his plate, taking a seat beside BMO in the process.

"Well, you know…" he attempted to start. "Since we haven't attended to the first two days of the pageant, PBubs might think that we won't go the pageant today. Besides, Marceline won't mind if I just advise her that we'll be going." Finn explained while giving a bite to his delicious hotcakes.

"Well, if you want to call her do it, tell PB that we'll be there today" Jake suggested, taking sips to his hot coffee and gesturing Finn to go to the telephone beside the wooden seats of the kitchen.

"Alright, buddy!" Finn agreed. He jumped off his seat and walked to the telephone of the kitchen since he didn't know exactly where he had left his own cellphone.

Finn grabbed the green telephone with his right hand as he devoured his hotcakes with his left hand. He wasn't going to leave his hotcakes there, What if Jake or BMO eat them? Nah-ah those were **HIS **hotcakes. He dialed PB's phone number with his right index finger and placed the phone on his right ear, holding it with his right shoulder; he tapped with his left foot annoyed. Hear the freaking waiting tone of the phone annoys him. But for his sake, and after a short time hearing the phone tone, someone finally answered the candy telephone…

"Hello, this is the Candy Castle, residence of your highness Princess B. Bubblegum; this is Peppermint Butler at the phone" Answered Peppermint Butler with his solemn tone.

Finn, still munching his hotcakes, noticed in that moment that PB didn't have her old telephone in her bedroom but in the aisle of the main bedrooms. He guessed that the telephone was back to his old position, on the pink side table beside the chair were she sat that time when she was practicing her whistles. He wondered tapping his chin with his syrupy index finger, why did PBubs change the Telephone from its place? That's something he would find out later on…

"Fello, Pebbedmint Budler! Dong time I don'd heab of you!" Finn greeted happily. Indeed, since he was trying his best to 'avoid' the pageant, he didn't dare to go by the Candy Castle to pay a little visit. Peppermint Butler and Princess Bubblegum would shoot questions at him like: _Why you had not gone to the pageant?_ But Marceline would get in charge of that.

"Finn, Is that you?" Asked Peppermint, confused by his friend's dialect. Like if he was tongueless, or chewing something…

"Of coudse id's me! Who edse woud it be?" Finn replied playfully. He gave another bite to his hotcakes folded into a 'taco' shape, loud enough for Peppermint to come up with the reason of Finn's weird idiom.

"Are you munching something, like eating with your mouth open?" Peppermint scolded. As funny as it looks, He couldn't believe that the 18-year-old adventurer still had childish manners.

"Uuuhmm…" Finn drawled nervously.

He distanced the phone from his face and finished swallowing all the food he had inside his mouth, choking in the way. Rapidly, he gestured Jake to hand him some orange juice that BMO previously had made, Finn knew that his modern cacophony of coughs and choking sounds were audible even from the other side of Ooo, it was pointless to try to hide it. Jake stretched his arm to the kitchen counter were Finn's orange juice was, rolling his eyes and chuckling, Jake gave the glass with juice to Finn who immediately drank it until the last drop. As soon as Finn lowered his now empty glass BMO could not control his laugh. Jake mimicked BMO when he discovered the source of the gadget's burst of laughter.

Finn looked at both of them confused. "What's the matter?" he asked.

"Oh! Nothing, David!" Jake teased mid-laughing, wiggling his index finger above his upper lip.

"Yeah, David!" BMO joined to the teasing. "Nothing's wrong with us!" BMO specified. He jumped on the table and ran towards Finn grabbing a napkin in the process; when he reached Finn, he offered the napkin to him. "Perhaps you would like to use this, David!" BMO offered playfully, wiggling his index finger above his lip just like Jake did.

Then it hit him like a lightning. He became David when he used the _moustache_, _'Orange juice moustache…' _he thought. A smile and a chuckle escaped his mouth by his realization.

"Very funny you guys! [Ha, Ha!]" Finn admitted sarcastically. He took the napkin from BMO's little mechanic hands, cleaning any trail of orange juice that his mouth and surroundings could have.

Finn cleared his throat before continuing his phone conversation with Peppermint Butler.

"Nope, Peppermint. I'm not chewing anything, probably is your imagination!" Finn dissimulated with confidence perceptible to the ear.

"oh! You must be right!" Peppermint agreed sarcastically while nodding. "It must be my imagination or the solid 10 minutes you were away from the phone swallowing your breakfast and choking in the process! Isn't it, _David?_" Peppermint scolded playfully with a brow raised.

"Alright, you got me!" Finn admitted ashamed. Peppermint Butler was a hell of a hard guy to fool, maybe harder to fool than Princess Bubblegum. Probably because he acts like a kid occasionally and knows the right excuse for any mischief, not in matters of good manners but of behavior around possessions, though everyone found that cute or funny. "But anyway, I wasn't calling to discuss my "good" manners…" Finn said doing air quotations, trying to come to the point with the reason of his morning call.

"Does PB is somewhere around there?" Finn asked excitedly.

Peppermint Butler glanced to PB's bedroom door before speaking back to Finn. "Yes, Finn, she is in her bedroom. Though considering the peace, harmony and stillness she is wrapped in, I'm afraid she must be slumbering so she won't be able to attend you." Peppermint explained.

"Well…" Finn drawled. He intertwined his now free-of-hotcakes finger within the phone cord dubiously, he wasn't sure if Peppermint would be willing to make Finn the next favor. "Mr. Peppermint, I understand your obligations and responsibilities as the Princess' exceptional servant and her closest and most valuable royal company within the Candy Castle…" Finn started speaking, using a posh accent like of a business man.

_'Where did he get that posh accent from?' _Peppermint thought. He was taken aback with Finn's upper-class manners of speaking. Why Finn had chosen to hide that quality? Why did he pretend to be a goofy kid when he could participate in a royal debate with Princess Bubblegum? He shook away his thoughts after meditating a while about Finn's hidden qualities.

"Okay? Go on…" He managed to say after his temporal shock.

"Princess Bubblegum is one of my best companies in all Ooo and it would be very rude of me to not tell her the source of my impolite behavior towards her persona. I wish to repair the broken glasses and notify her via phone that I, accompanied of Jake and Marceline, will be attending the pageant today… will it be possible that you interrupt her sacred slumber for this time?" Finn expressed, as polite and good-mannered as his teen brain had effortlessly told him to.

Peppermint Butler, Jake and BMO gaped. Both were like: _'Wait what?! "Impolite behavior towards her persona"? "Repair the broken glasses"?' _Finn has never expressed like this. Who knows were rom he learned this fancy language but the smirk on Finn's face told Jake that it was part of his plan and he maybe 'practiced it' a while ago, though that's what Jake thought.

"U-Uuuhmm…" he attempted to start. Damn be Finn for his weirdo side! "I don't know why you would like to go today to the pageant today…" he added with knitted brows of confusion. Peppermint wondered why Finn wanted to assist today to the pageant, since the pageant wasn't running today. Though that's a little detail that neither Finn nor Jake knew.

It was Finn's turn to be taken aback. Wasn't the assistance to the pageant the reason of Bonnie's irritation? Now here's Peppermint Butler telling him that is fine not to go! Well, what's wrong with everyone today! His confusion was obvious on his features. He just needed PB telling him to be cool and stay home if he wanted to! That would totally be the proof that he does **not **understand women much less royalty.

"Besides, she won't like that…" Peppermint thought aloud. Finn's smirk of pride had vanished long ago since Peppermint said something like: _Don't go to the pageant today, bro! No trouble!_ He replaced the smirk with a soft frown. He would reach to talk to her in the pageant…

_A present!_

He would give her a present to compensate her anger toward them so it will be easier to talk to her with her temper softened when they show up. A vessel of flowers, perhaps.

Bonnie definitely wanted this day to rest and waking her up at almost eight o'clock would be like driving her to madness. "But if it's as important as you say, she won't mind to attend you. After all, she hasn't received a phone call from you since the pageant started." Peppermint agreed.

"Exactly! That's the reason why I want to talk to her, thank you Peppermint Butler!" Finn thanked cheerfully, his hopes back up.

Finn waited in the line, expecting to talk to a sleepy and sweet Princess Bubblegum and explain her about the assistance issue. Certainly, disobeying Marceline's instructions of not talking to PB until they were in the pageant so Marceline would give the right excuse to PB. There still was that detail that he didn't knew about the pageant yet.

* * *

Peppermint Butler, set the phone on the pink side table and made his way to the golden doorknob of Bubblegum's bedroom. He pushed open the door, leaving enough room for his head to poke out and verify if Princess Bubblegum was truly asleep. She did was asleep. Her sleeping silhouette seemed so content, so lovely, and so innocent, that made Peppermint Butler draw a soft smile on his face. Unfortunately, Finn wanted desperately to talk to her, so Peppermint was forced to break her peaceful state. He tiptoed to PB's pink bed, carefully and silently, like a lion chases a gazelle. When he reached the footboard, he froze. Somehow, he thought that getting any closer to PB would be dangerous since he didn't want to wake her up, yet. He found himself gazing at the sweet princess, her soft silky skin shone with the morning sunlight, her pink locks that adorned her rosy face, glowed with same iconic charm of the beautiful Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum that she's proud of being.

Suddenly, and in the middle of Peppermint's admiration, Bubblegum began to savagely clench the pink blanket she was covered in, as if trying to fight someone. Impulsively, Peppermint tried to clutch her shoulders and shake off whatever she had inside that was causing her what could be said as a _'psycho-convulsion', _or at least to make her open her eyelids.

She gave no response; instead, she twitched before squirming fiercely in his clutch. Her eyelids were clenched tight, her breath hitched for a second and then ran on back in hard and loud pants resembling an athlete who had ran a thousand miles, with no break. Her head shook from right to left brusquely, Peppermint felt Goosebumps prick up his arms and lower back as PB continued her awkward behavior, he back began to arch so high he heard how her backbones cracked, though she didn't hurt herself, she **could **do it if she kept asleep.

Peppermint could not take it anymore. "Princess! Princess wake up!" he called out, again, receiving not a response from PB nor a sign that she was or _would _be fine. It was useless. She couldn't her him.

"_Please, please tell me!" _she pleaded slightly loud, still asleep_._ Peppermint let escape a sigh of relief, at least she was regaining her senses, and she was still herself and not The Lich in her body as they experimented before. Her sweet voice was still in her, though not in this plane, she was talking to someone in the Astral Plane… and Peppermint knew perfectly who the creature that manifests through dreams is. She would be fine, because she never experimented that, is the reason why she reacts so brusquely. Peppermint could say she was having a nightmare, but judging by the magnitude of the situation, it was more than a nightmare. Her acts were too abrupt.

_Something odd was happening… _

* * *

_Princess Bubblegum opened her eyelids in a snap, finding herself seated in a refined chair of what seemed to be made of oak wood, she noticed that her rear was on a fancy fuchsia cushion with golden tassels on the four corners of the cushion as well as there were gold silk tassels adorning the pommels of the chair too. Both the chairs and the table had a rustic finish that gave it a slight touch of freshness, nature and homely warmth; beautiful leave patterns were engraved on them. It was a beautiful and well-done masterpiece, not mentioning the tea set of white porcelain decorated with pink cherry blossoms that was placed on the tea table in front of her. As in all tea parties, there were chamomile tea bags, mini sandwiches, cookies, cupcakes and napkins. It all looked beautifully fancy…_

_PB cupped her face holding her head, her eyes lidded as a result of the dizziness that washed her face, like an imposing wave hits the back of a distracted lady. She caressed her pink face trying to ease the dizziness that had previously stroke her smart head, PB scanned her surroundings, much to her surprise, there was nothing else than an orange background with sparks that seemed to be glowing. The tea table and the chairs were **floating** with her seated on one of them. Here's when she noticed the **individual** that was seated on the other chair… _

_"Well, it seems that I'm not an interesting companion, Am I Princess Bubblegum?" protested the Cosmic Owl a bit offended, taking one cup of chamomile tea and sipping the sweet nectar in the process._

_Then it hit her, this was obviously her tea party, Cosmic Owl was her special guest, and she was being an awful host for apparently ignoring him._

_She narrowed her eyes at him with utter confusion, doubting if she really was in a tea party with him, since everything seemed strange and confusing. "I-I'm sorry, Cosmic Owl? I didn't know I had guests, much less a tea party." she apologized, thinking about the confusing event. "This I very weird, I don't remember to have invited you to a tea party… I'm dreaming, right?" PB questioned. Princess Bubblegum, being the intellectual one, knew that Cosmic Owl could wander in this universe, in the multiuniverse or in even in dreams. So, if what she was living was a manifestation of the Cosmic Owl, she must pay full attention and focus on every word he says._

_Cosmic Owl chose to ignore her question and touch the theme of which he decided to visit her, her questions would be answered by themselves._

_"Don't worry, Princess. Let's just keep chatting! That will help you pull yourself together." He reassured her, trying to distract her from her iconic curiosity. "Here, take some tea!" the magic bird suggested, pouring some tea on her cup and handing it to her._

_Princess Bubblegum gladly accepted it with a soft smile on her face. She took little sips of the hot nectar, still confused about why did Cosmic Owl ignored her question. She just decided to just go with it. "Thank you, what were we chatting about anyway?" asked Princess Bubblegum, tucking a strand of her pink bubblegum hair behind her ear while taking sips of her tea._

_"Car Races! Remember?" He answered eagerly. Besides being a magic nocturnal bird, he is a man; it obviously had to be a male topic. "I find it amazing how cars **'crash' **against something. It's very shocking how **'the events develop right in front of** **your eyes!'**", He added suspiciously. _

_She tilted her head with confusion. "What, Car Races? Neither race cars nor normal cars exist in Ooo! Finn's truck didn't even survive a week!" she clarified, laughing of the last one. If almost Wizard Battles and the beauty Pageant are supported, then when did he go to a Car Race?_

_He gestured to Peebles to calm down and wait until he finishes eating his mini sandwich. PB isn't stupid and as every scientific she demanded empirical evidence of his statement._

_When he was done, he cleared his throat and wiped away any sign of marmalade on his peak. Then he clarified. "I know, PB. And I knew you would demand an explanation of it. I want to Prismo's dimension last week to see a videotape of a Car Race event from before the great Mushroom War! And I must confess that I really liked it!" he eagerly made himself clear. "Though, y'know, there was not one winner but **'two'**", he added._

_"Really? I would love to examine evidence from before the war; I really must do a research of it!" PB expressed, excitement showing up in her tone, scientific researches just drive her excited. "But out of that, what else happened?" She asked, eating a chocolate chip cookie._

_"I saw many people gathered there! Those Car Races were more popular than the Wizard Battle or the Beauty Pageant of nowadays! Also, there were many food sellers selling hotdogs, sodas, burgers, **'candies'**…" he said, suspiciously lowering his tone in order to attract more her attention. He succeeded._

_Her head snapped up when she heard her specie's name. "Candies, huh?" she said, arching a brow with interest._

_"Yes, **'candies'**" He affirmed smiling. "Y'know, chocolate bars, chewing gums, mints… in fact!" He explained, perking out of nowhere when he said the last one. "Do you want to have a **'gumball'**?" Cosmic Owl offered, handing a pink gumball to PB._

_PBubs knitted her brows confused at the gumball on the nocturnal creature's wing, Damn it! All this is so confusing. He knew that eating a candy, being she a candy person would be like taking a step forward to cannibalism; just like the Wildberry people don't eat berries but meat. Why would he offer her a gumball…?_

_To what she answered with an: "Um… no thanks!" _

_However, Cosmic Owl shrugged nonchalant and placed the pink gumball beside her tea cup, to which she just glanced at the sugary object._

_Cosmic Owl ate another sandwich before continuing his anecdote. "But then, it was night, and the full moon shone with such intensity and power, that I could see the **'bats' **that were flying close to the moon. Like if they were attracted to its intensity by any supernatural force or just the **'vampire'** instinct that they have." He explained, taking a gulp of tea._

_She analyzed what he just said while drinking her tea. "So it was a Car Race in autumn season a- Wait!" she exclaimed, not bothering to finish her sentence._

_Then it hit her like a lightning. Being so long with Cosmic Owl made her realize something, something that Cosmic Owl can help her with…_

_"What's wrong?" He asked bewildered, though he knew what was coming._

_Her eyes twinkled with happiness and her smile spread with excitement. "You can help me know the intriguing 'Big Change'!" she assured, clasping her hands with joy. Every thought of the tea party was buried and forgotten…_

_Though for Cosmic Owl, this was his sign to leave…_

_"Sorry, Princess Bubblegum. I have to leave right now!" he said, standing from his chair and walking away from her, not bothering to look back. Apparently, the chairs and the table were floating some inches off the floor that was confused with the orange background too._

_In view of this, Princess Bubblegum dashed towards his direction, shortly; she reached him and rudely grabbed him by his wing, turning him to face her. She didn't care; she was close from knowing the big mystery that that situation got the better of her. It seemed like if he didn't care or tried to ignore her on purpose. Once he was no facing her, she clenched his chest, unconsciously ripping some of his golden feathers off, he yelped a bit scared, who knew that PB reacts so dangerously when she wants to figure out something._

_Her eyes widened with indignation. "What?! Why you have to leave right now?! You have to help me on this Cosmic Owl! Why you just chose to ignore it?!" She demanded to the top of her lungs. _

_It was Cosmic Owl's time to widen his eyes, removing PB's hands from his soring chest and stroking it, giving PB a serious glare. "Princess, I have to go and you have to wake up, ok!" He scolded, shaking all the senses she had just regained._

_"[Aaah!], C-Cosmic Owl, stop s-shaking me!" She managed to say, unstable of course because of Cosmic Owl shaking all the sanity from her. "Please, please tell me! C'mon just give me a hint!" she pleaded. But Cosmic Owl had given her hints enough; her questions had been answered by themselves…_

_Suddenly, dizziness struck her again, her head went round and round painfully, her body felt heavy and numb but somehow she could still feel the shake of his wings, she felt her body touched the ground, or else something soft. A huge tiredness arose in her body, followed by her vision starting to darken. Cosmic Owl's shake was starting to feel more and more realistic. Then, she heard Cosmic Owl's voice call her name over and over again, like trying his best to make her gain consciousness. "Princess! Princess! Princess!" It was useless. She couldn't hear…_

_But then she heard it, once again, but a different voice was calling her name, though it was a voice that she recognized very well…_

* * *

"Princess! Princess! Princess! Wake up!" Peppermint Butler called.

The eyes of the sweet ruler fluttered open; she sat in a flash when she saw where she was now. PB stroked her head and face drawing soothing circles in the process, and then she muttered after a sigh. _'Darn Cosmic Owl, It was too much work for him to tell me that it was a prophesy… but what for?' _she inquired.

"Princess, stop mumbling things! You had scared me enough!" Peppermint Butler scolded with a slight tone of concern.

"W-what? How do I scare you while I sleep?" Bubblegum inquired, narrowing her eyes in disbelief.

Peppermint crossed his arms, rolling his eyes before replying. "Not every time, but this time was special. You were acting very weird because of Cosmic Owl's manifestation in your dreams! Anyway, what did he told you?"

Princess Bubblegum sighed surrendered; she didn't want to touch that confusing topic. "He told me a mess of things. Confusing things that left my head with a 'migraine'…" She said holding her head as if it was going to fall. "Besides, I don't want any inconvenience with paperwork or unnecessary phone calls."

Peppermint nodded, making his way to the doorway. "So you don't want to answer Finn's phone call?" He asked.

Princess Bubblegum perked up instantly when she heard those words, though a pinch of indignation added to it for obvious reasons. "I said **un**necessary phone calls, Peppermint. This phone call is necessary!" She said joking. She tugged off her fuchsia blanket and followed Peppermint Butler's direction to the ancient candy telephone, where Finn still waited in line…

* * *

"Finn, you been standing there for almost 10 minutes! I guess Peppermint left you hanged! [ha ha ha!]" Jake teased.

"No, dude, Peppermint Butler never does that…" he said thoughtful. "Maybe something happened with them…"

All of a sudden, they heard the vampire Queen barging in as she owned the house, _which is true._ "Guys! If you are calling PBubbs hang up the phone now!" Marceline alerted, resting her weight on her knees and panting as a sign of tiredness.

Both the boys looked at each other confused. "Why you don't want me to talk to- [Aaah!] 'Sup, PB!" nervously replied Finn, finally Princess Bubblegum was at the phone.

Marceline was startled. _"Because I heard Lumpy Princess saying that she would be the fabulous winner,** tomorrow**"_ Marcy said whispering.

_"What! The pageant is tomorrow?!" _Finn whispered back with disbelief.

_"Finn? Are you still there, what's wrong?" _Princess Bubblegum asked via phone.

_"Uuh-uuh… Never mind!" _Finn replied before, impolitely, hanging up the phone.

The trio sighed with relief. _That was close…_

"Didn't I tell you to not speak with her until we were at the pageant?!" Scolded the vampire queen; her fangs growing scarily long and her blue eyes flaming with anger.

Finn and Jake uttered a yelp as they saw the vampire's creepy face, making Jake hide behind Finn's back. "T-take it easy, Marcy! W-we didn't know that the pageant was tomorrow and not today!" Finn confessed defensively.

She took a deep breath to steady herself; anyway, they were not to blame. "Alright dudes, here's the plan… tomorrow we'll go to the pageant, we're gonna wait until everything finishes and then we'll head to my place to listen some beats I just made." Marceline ordered slightly happy. Those were her friends. Her stupid and fool friends, but when the four of them were together, everything was a total blast.

"What about the sunglasses?" Jake asked. Now beside Finn, no longer afraid since the vampire queen had return to herself.

"Nah, forget of those stupid sunglasses, I heard that the pageant is going to last less since the judges will just announce the winner, consider yourselves lucky!" She joked.

"Where do you hear all that?" Finn asked. Indeed, where does she hear all that…?

Marceline just laughed, frantically yet maliciously. Still laughing like a freak, she made her way to the window of the living room of the tree fort; she knows her ways to get to know the gossips and the important info, which involves become invisible and sneaking into the house of whomever. _So or more mischievous? _"You don't want to know…" She said sticking her tongue and flying out the tree fort.

Both Finn and Jake shared looks of utter confusion, _'Marceline is an interesting girl' _they thought.

* * *

"Arg! Island Lady! Finally!" Crabbit exclaimed, panting hard after flying around three hours, no break. He was in the middle of the sea after all.

A sigh of relief escaped his mouth when he saw the Island Lady. Hastily, he made his way down to land on the white warm sand of the island, with the tall coconut trees, the crystalline blue water, and the evergreen nature around him was just stunning.

He walked forward to the center of the island; it wasn't a **big **island, but a medium size island, which should make his mission easier because honestly, he didn't want to do much more work than the one he has already done enough. "Well, well… Where are you Island Lady?" He asked to himself, though loud enough for her to answer.

"What? Who's there?" Asked Island Lady, unable to see anything from her eternal laid-back position.

"Uh? Where's your face island?" Crabbit wondered. Then he saw the tip of the nose of Island Lady, or what seem to be that since all her is only sand and palm trees. So he headed to what seemed to be her face, not too far from him.

It just took him around five minutes to get to the bridge of her nose. "Hiya, Island Lady!" Crabbit greeted sarcastically, leaning to get a better view of her eyes.

"Hello? Why are you here?" She asked unconsciously discourteous.

"Oh, nothing really, dear. I just want your pretty little tears!" He demanded.

She gifted him a bewildered look. "W-what? How you plan to get tears from me?" Island Lady didn't like where this was going. She feared that Crabbit could harm her or worse…

"Well…" He started. Then, he saw a useful thing that could help him to convey the water, he totally had forgotten about getting something to carry the water, luck seemed to be by his side every time he witnesses those 'miracles'. "You are not the first to refuse, y'know?" He stated, heading to grab his 'tool' which conveniently was behind her left eye. "I have my methods to make people do what I want if they are not willing to do it." He moved closer to her, earning a gulp of fear from the helpless island. "So just do your job and you won't end with burns…" He concluded gloomily.

He was filled with ecstasy when he heard the attempts of sobbing from Island Lady, she was highly sensitive or she was willing to cooperate, whatever it was, he needed those tears now, no matter if they were of joy or torture.

"What you want from me!" She said, trying her best to prevent her tears from falling.

He chuckled darkly. "Just cry for mi, dear…"

The helpless Island Lady couldn't take it anymore. With utter fear and angst, she let the whimpers and sobs escape her mouth, followed by her tears. If he wanted them a lot, then she would give them to him. She just wanted him to go away and stop tormenting her.

He caught the tears in his 'plastic bag'. It was very convenient that he found a bag without holes in the shore of the island. But anyway, it's like people say: **_The garbage of some, is the treasure of others…_**

After he got all the needed tears in the plastic bag, he waved goodbye to his cooperative 'friend' who didn't responded nor looked at him. He held the bag of water and the magic flower in his peak and shifted into his crow shape and ventured to soar majestically, now it was only a matter of time before he came to the house of Maja, and so to start the mysterious spell that had started this entire quest.

_The adventure is about to begin…_

* * *

**Holly God! Finally, I'm done with this chapter!**

**It seemed almost impossible to finish this, but I'm finally done!**

**Sorry for the awful prophesy, but I will do my best with the spell! ^-^**

**If you liked the chapter please let me know in the REVIEWS, all your support is precious for me!**

**/I will recommend you to check out my profile because I just updated it with important info ='O/**

**See ya next chapter!**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: No soy due**_**_ña ni de Hora de Aventura ni de los personajes! Solo de la Historia, la cual no quiero que alguien copie porfavor!_**

* * *

_Es difícil vencer la pereza...!_

~ Hola queridos lectores!

Wow! ha sido muuuucho desde que presenté el pasado capítulo. ¿Cómo fue su celebración de Año Nuevo? Apuesto a que llenó de fuegos artificiales como en el 4 de julio :D! Sin embargo, quiero desear un feliz año nuevo a todos ustedes, un nuevo año lleno de creatividad, alegría y bendiciones! (Aunque es un poco tarde para eso x'D)

De todos modos, aquí está el nuevo capítulo que es un poco más largo, debo añadir, y me he dado cuenta que he mejorado con el tiempo! No creen?

Yo no quiero ser una spoiler y nada, pero siento que la llegada de Marshall y PG está más cerca de lo que esperamos... Y antes de que me olvide, recuerden las palabras que están **en negrita** en el sueño de DP, Soy terrible con las profecías pero hice mi mejor intento :D como siempre, lo siento por los errores gramaticales y creo que voy a arreglar eso con tiempo y práctica!

**~IMPORTANTE: Una cosa más, he notado que casi no hay lectores latinos leyendo este fanfic, lo que les pido es que cuando terminen de leer este capítulo se reporten en los Reviews (ya sea diciendo que les gusto el capítulo o lo que sea) esto no es un truco barato para conseguir más reviews! Lo que pasa es que se me es muy difícil poder continuar el fanfic y también continuar con mi vida y mis planes, de por si me lleva tiempo hacerlo en inglés y tener que traducirlo para que ustedes también lo disfruten me lleva tiempo. Si este capítulo recibe reviews positivos de parte de ustedes, lo seguiré traduciendo, de lo contrario el siguiente capítulo no lo traduciré… Gracias por su atención!**

* * *

**Capítulo 5: La Búsqueda-parte II**

_"Mira, mamá!_ _Te dije que había alguien durmiendo en nuestro hoyo del árbol!" _Susurró pequeña ardilla a su madre_." ¿Qué debemos hacer? ", _preguntó asustado.

Madre ardilla observó al intruso desde fuera de su agujero. Dudando si despertarlo y patear su trasero fuera del agujero del árbol era una buena idea, a juzgar por su rara apariencia de una mutación entre cuervo y conejo, era realmente alguien a quien temer.

Pero su instinto de madre protectora y protectora de sus pertenencias, hizo ganar valentía y confianza para enfrentar al intruso extraño que al parecer quería tomar su nido para él.

"Voy a hacerme cargo de esto, hijo. Ve a ocultarte a esa rama de al lado, y cuando veas que se valla, luego entraras, yo no quiero que te lastimes!", Le ordenó susurrando.

Pequeña ardilla asintió. Él obedeció las instrucciones de su madre textualmente. Se arrastró hasta la rama lateral, escondiéndose entre las grandes y verdes hojas como si estuviera jugando '**a las escondidas' **con su madre, como acostumbra. El pequeño roedor mamífero esperó pacientemente y lleno de miedo, su corazón latía como si quisiera saltar de su pecho peludo.

Temía por su mamá.

Ella era su única compañera y amiga, si ese extraño cuervo-conejo le hace algo a su querida y _valiente_ madre, sólo Glob sabía qué sería de su joven y querida vida de ahí en adelante.

"¡Hey, tú, monstruo! Esta era nuestra casa primero! saca tu trasero de ahí ahora o te vas a arrepentir!" Madre ardilla ordenó. Estaba segura de amenazarlo, pensó en un plan antes de despertarlo. Ella tenía un as bajo la manga.

Los ojos de Cuervonejo se abrieron, sueño todavía se reflejaba en sus ojos cansados. Bostezó y estiró su cuerpo como una señal de que en verdad había disfrutado dormir en ese agujero cálido y confortable. Él había estado buscando un lugar para dormir cuando le arrebató la flor al Mago dador de Vida; tuvo grandes problemas para encontrar un lugar para pasar la noche, el no había tenido muchas opciones de lugares para dormir:

**_Cuando sus orejas comenzaron a doler, aterrizó al lado de un árbol de roble hermoso, sano y fuerte._** **_Su suerte parecía cambiar._** **_Había varios animales para dormir allí, de topos a insectos y de aves a ardillas listadas, aunque él no veía ninguna ardilla, sólo su agujero vacío._** **_Como cuestión de hecho, se coló en el hueco de árbol vacío, ya que nadie dejaría que un extraño dormir en su nido._** **_Además, había un hoyo vacío donde poder descansar, un gran agujero sólo para él y la ex-flor del Mago dador de Vida._** **_Por razones místicas e inexplicables, la flor no se marchitaba después de que Cuervonejo la arrebatara de la cabeza del Mago._** **_Tal vez porque es una flor mágica y posee magia sobrenatural, es de esperar que se quedara tan perfecta como se ve hasta que Maja la utilice para su maldito hechizo, que sería pronto como él esperaba._** **_Tan pronto como el cuerpo de Cuervonejo tocó el heno suave y acogedor, cayó en un profundo sueño._** **_Cada parte de su cuerpo se sentía pesado;_** **_como si sus brazos, piernas y orejas pesaran una tonelada cada una._** **_Los párpados le pesaban también;_** **_de vez en cuando se topaba con una rama en una internada por el hueco de un árbol, como consecuencia de su estado temporal de sonambulismo, por así decir. Afortunadamente, él disfrutó de su sueño;_** **_Crabbit necesitaba mucha energía para mantenerse en la búsqueda del segundo elemento: Las lágrimas de la Señorita Isla._**

* * *

Reprimió una sonrisa, aún en su estado de fatiga.

"Tú lo has dicho, era tuyo, ahora es mío temporalmente o hasta que yo descanse suficiente como para continuar mi viaje" Cuervonejo informo con arrogancia.

Madre ardilla resopló al oír su réplica. Un extraño sale de la nada y piensa tomar su propiedad así de fácil? De ninguna manera! Si hay algo que la madre ardilla no permite, es dejar que algún idiota entre a su casa fingiendo ser el animal más genial vivo y burlarse de ella, Nuh-uh!

Ella tomo una gran bellota de la rama en la que estaba de pie; la aferró con fuerza, dispuesta a aventársela a su cabeza arrogante si no abandonaba el árbol a la segunda advertencia.

"Te estoy advirtiendo, criatura! Deja mi agujero ahora mismo! "Ordenó.

Crabbit no podía dejar de reír incontrolablemente. ¿Cómo una mujer viene y lo amenaza? ¡Qué ridículo! Iba a salir **cuando** quería y por **sí mismo,** no por un que un roedor de cola tupida lo ordena.

Él dejó su risa y se levantó para sentarse en ese lugar. Crabbit se aclaró la garganta y con una ceja levantada, desafió _"¿O qué?"_

Madre ardilla no podía soportarlo más. Con furia e indignación que irradiaba de su cara, ella logró calmarse un poco antes de decir su último comunicado. "Está bien, te lo buscaste..."

Crabbit rió. "Qué vas a hacer ardi-" a mitad de la frase, Cuervonejo fue interrumpido por el grito de batalla de una molesta madre ardilla. Apuntó a la cabeza de Cuervonejo, y con todas sus fuerzas, arrojó la gran bellota a la cabeza pretenciosa de Cuervonejo, causando un gran chichón que se formara.

El cayó al suelo de trasero; la cabeza le daba vueltas de dolor como resultado del golpe por la bellota grande y pesada. Cuando recuperó la compostura, él sacudió la cabeza de izquierda a derecha, tratando de sacudir lejos el vértigo que envolvió su cabeza emplumada. Se las arregló para mantenerse en pie, tambaleándose de vez en cuando. Ese movimiento fue muy inteligente, Cuervonejo estaba casi inconsciente a causa de su estado de somnolencia, ahora con la cabeza dando vueltas y vueltas como una ruleta rusa, era casi imposible que Cuervonejo estuviera parado.

"Te lo advertí! Si no te vas ahora te voy a golpear con una bellota más grande!" Ella amenazó, mientras agarraba una bellota más grande que la anterior. El miedo ya no abrumaba su espíritu valiente.

"Ok, bien relájate! Me iré! Descansé lo suficiente de todos modos!" Él defendió.

Madre ardilla asintió, desconfiando de la criatura de aspecto extraño, todavía apuntando a la cabeza de Cuervonejo, dispuesta a romperle la cabeza si hacia un movimiento no deseado.

Crabbit, ahora consciente, desempolvo lo que quedaba de sus plumas limpias, recogiendo la flor. Por un breve momento la miraba, como preguntándose qué extraña magia ocultaba. Como, ¿Por qué no se ha marchitado? Como si tuviera vida eterna disfrazada por el esplendor de una flor. No importa las condiciones a las que se exponía, no importa si necesitaba agua, oxígeno o ser pegado a alguien con vida para estar _"vivo", _como cuando era **uno** con el Mago dador de Vida. Tal vez ese tipo de eterna, fuerte, mística y poderosa magia era lo que quería Maja. Desde la perspectiva de Cuervonejo, parecía que la magia más poderosa estaba envuelta por las apariencias más estúpidas, como libros de fanfiction estúpidos... o flores.

Sus pensamientos fueron espantó cuando oyó a la madre ardilla quejarse...

_No lo hagas, Cuervonejo... Ella solo es una patética madre soltera... Ahora no es el momento" Él logró controlarse antes de hacer algo loco._ _Ahora no era el momento..._

"¡Hey! Te vas hoy o mañana?! Llévate tu pequeña y bonita flor y vete de inmediato!" Ordenó. "A menos que, quieras que te rompa la cabeza con esto!" Ella amenazó mientras le mostraba su suprema "arma".

Sostuvo la flor con su pico y se abrió camino hasta el borde del agujero del árbol, descansando sus piernas sobre el borde. Respiró hondo y extendió sus oídos, Cuervonejo saltó del árbol, posicionando sus oídos como para planear a su alrededor, girando alrededor del alto roble, hasta que de manera rápida y con gracia aterrizó en el césped verde y fresco de la mañana.

Crabbit cambió de nuevo a su forma normal, removiendo la flor de su pico y tomándolo en sus manos cuidadosamente; como si la flor era una especie de frágil cristal que podría ser fácilmente quebrado sin el tratamiento adecuado.

Tan pronto como cambio de su pequeña forma a su _gran_ forma, oyó a madre ardilla sorprenderse un poco alto. Una sonrisa creció en su rostro. Él no le dolía su pobre ser, sino que de hecho la asustó... ella no se metería con él nunca más y tal vez la dejó traumatizada, pero eso no importa. De todos modos, el respeto era lo que quería, con una pizca de miedo incluido.

Todavía era temprano, como entre las 7:00 AM o un cuarto para las 8:00 AM, tal vez, si se da prisa para encontrar a la Señorita Isla ahora, llegaría a la casa de Maja temprano o un poco tarde por la noche.

Aunque él no sabía hasta qué punto la Isla estaría o cuánto tiempo le llevaría llegar allí, él sólo esperaba hacer todo rápidamente e ir a la casa de Maja tan pronto como él esperaba, sin mencionar encontrar algún tipo de tazón en que poner las lágrimas.

Sin tiempo que perder, cambió a su forma de cuervo de nuevo y rápidamente tomó vuelo para hacer su camino hacia el Este como Ganso Manso le instruyo. Pasó a través de los árboles de coníferas y el rio, eventualmente superando las montañas; mientras que la madre ardilla lo vio irse muy lejos y perderse en la distancia.

Madre ardilla hizo un gesto a su hijo para entrar en el hueco del árbol, que ahora era seguro para su pequeña ardilla entrar sin sufrir ningún daño. Ella estaba en el interior del árbol junto con su hijo, viendo a Cuervonejo pasar por las inmensas montañas, perdiendo de vista su figura medio-conejo-medio-cuervo. Sus ojos se abrieron en realización. Esa "pequeña" criatura extraña a quien ella le tiró la nuez grande, era una criatura todavía rara, pero **más grande** que ella. Él pudo haberla pisoteado sin problemas, pero no lo hizo. Ya sea porque se sentía demasiado cansado como para pisarla o porque no era un chico malo en absoluto.

Tal vez él era piadoso hacia pequeños animales, mamás solteras con hijos pequeños, sea cual sea su razón; ella demostró que no importa el tamaño, que iba a hacer lo que sea necesario para proteger a su ardilla y a ella misma. La próxima vez que ella saliera se aseguraría de dejar al cuidado de su hoyo algún familiar cada vez que visitara a su madre.

Maldita sea, ese tipo sí que la asusto; iba a necesitar terapia después de esto...

* * *

"Hermanito Lindo! ¿Estás listo para el desayuno? "Llamo Jake desde la cocina, volteando los hotcakes y friendo un poco de tocino para el desayuno, cantando a dúo con BMO, su canción emblemática de los ricos 'Hotcakes'. BMO estaba a su lado, preparando los huevos revueltos y el jugo de naranja natural.

"Sí, Finn ¡Vamos! ¡BMO hizo el jugo de naranja!" BMO dijo orgulloso y feliz de su logro. Era lindo cuando habla de sí mismo en tercera persona...

"Claro, Súper chefs! ¡Huele rico! "acordó Finn mientras entró a la cocina, sentándose en los asientos de madera de la mesa del comedor.

"Saben chicos, He estado pensando en llamar a Dulce Princesa" Finn se preguntó.

"¿No era Marceline quien se iba a hacer cargo de eso?", Preguntó BMO, levantando la ceja izquierda en confusión y sentándose también en los asientos junto a Finn.

"¿Para qué quieres llamar a la princesa, hermanito?" Preguntó Jake, poniendo algunos hotcakes dorados en el plato de Finn, en el plato de BMO y en su plato, tomando asiento junto a BMO en el proceso.

"Bueno, ya sabes..." trató de comenzar. "Como que no hemos asistido a los dos primeros días del certamen, DP podría pensar que no vamos a ir al desfile de hoy. Además, Marceline no le importará si le aviso que vamos a ir." Finn explicó mientras daba un bocado a sus deliciosos hotcakes.

"Bueno, si el señorito quiere llamarla que lo haga, dile a la princesa que vamos a estar allí hoy" Jake sugirió, tomando sorbos a su café caliente y gesticulando a Finn para ir al teléfono junto a los asientos de madera de la cocina.

"Muy bien, amigo!" Finn acordó. Saltó de su asiento y se acercó al teléfono de la cocina ya que él no sabía exactamente donde había dejado su teléfono celular.

Finn agarró el teléfono verde con la mano derecha mientras devoraba su hotcake con su mano izquierda. Él no iba a dejar sus hotcakes allí, ¿Qué pasa si Jake o BMO los comen? Nah-ah Esas eran **sus** hotcakes. Marcó el número de teléfono de DP con su dedo índice derecho y se lo coloco el teléfono en la oreja derecha, sujetándolo con el hombro derecho; golpeó con su pie izquierdo molesto. Escuchar el tono de espera del teléfono lo volvía loco. Pero después de un corto tiempo de escuchar el tono de teléfono, alguien finalmente contestó el dulce teléfono...

"Hola, este es el Dulce Castillo, residencia de su alteza la Dulce Princesa; este es su mayordomo Mentita al habla", respondió Mentita con su tono solemne.

Finn, todavía masticando su hotcake, se dio cuenta en ese momento que DP no tenía su viejo teléfono en su dormitorio, sino en el pasillo de los dormitorios principales. Supuso que el teléfono estaba de vuelta a su antigua posición, en la mesita de color rosa al lado de la silla donde se sentó cuando ella estaba practicando sus silbidos. Se preguntó tocando la barbilla con el dedo índice mieloso, ¿por qué la princesa cambiaría el teléfono de su lugar? Eso es algo que iba a averiguar más tarde...

"Hoda, Bentita! Tanto diempo sin oid de ti!" Finn saludó alegremente. De hecho, desde que fue haciendo todo lo posible para 'evitar' el certamen, no se atrevió a ir por el castillo de caramelo para una pequeña visita. Mentita y Dulce Princesa le dispararían preguntas sobre:_ ¿Por qué no has ido al certamen?_ Pero Marceline se haria cargo de eso.

"Finn, ¿eres tú?", Preguntó la Mentita, confundido por el dialecto de su amigo. Como si no tenía lengua, o como si estuviera 'masticando' algo...

"Clado que soy yo! Quiéb bas podría sed? "Finn respondió juguetonamente. Le dio otro mordisco a su hotcake doblado en forma de un 'taco', lo suficientemente alto para que Mentita llegara a la razón del idioma extraño de Finn.

"¿Estás comiendo algo, como comiendo con la boca abierta?" Mentita regañó. Tan divertido como parece, no podía creer que el joven aventurero de 18 años de edad, todavía tenía modales infantiles.

"Uuuhmm..." Finn, arrastro la palabra con nerviosismo.

Se distanció el teléfono de su cara y terminó de tragar toda la comida que tenía dentro de su boca, ahogándose en el camino. Rápidamente, hizo un gesto a Jake para que le entregara un poco de jugo de naranja que BMO previamente había hecho, Finn sabía que su cacofonía moderna de tos y sonidos de asfixia eran audibles incluso desde el otro lado de Ooo, que era inútil tratar de ocultarlo. Jake estiró su brazo hacia la encimera de la cocina donde estaba el jugo de naranja de Finn, rodando los ojos y riendo, Jake dio el vaso con jugo a Finn, quien inmediatamente lo bebió hasta la última gota. Tan pronto como Finn bajó el vaso ahora vacía BMO no pudo controlar su risa. Jake imito a BMO cuando descubrió la fuente del estallido de risa del aparato.

Finn miró a los dos confundido. "¿Y qué onda, que les pasa?", Preguntó.

"¡Oh! Nada! David "Jake bromeó medio riendo, moviendo su dedo índice por encima de su labio superior.

"Si, David!" BMO se unió a las burlas. "No hay nada malo con nosotros!" BMO especifico. Saltó sobre la mesa y corrió hacia Finn agarrando una servilleta en el proceso; cuando llegó a Finn, ofreció la servilleta. "Tal vez quieras usar esto, David!" BMO ofreció en broma, moviendo su dedo índice sobre el labio como Jake hizo.

Luego lo golpeó como un rayo. Se hizo David cuando él utilizó el _bigote, 'bigote de jugo de naranja...',_ pensó. Una sonrisa y una risa escaparon de su boca por su realización.

"Muy divertidos! [Ja, Ja!] "Finn admitió con sarcasmo. Tomó la servilleta de las pequeñas manos mecánicas de BMO, limpiando cualquier rastro de jugo de naranja que su boca y sus alrededores podrían tener.

Finn se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar su conversación telefónica con el mayordomo Mentita.

"Nop, Mentita. No estoy masticando algo, probablemente es tu imaginación!" Finn disimulo con confianza perceptible al oído.

"¡Oh! debes estar en lo cierto!" Mentita acordó sarcásticamente mientras asentía. "Debe ser mi imaginación o los sólidos 10 minutos que estuviste lejos del teléfono tragar tu desayuno y asfixiándote en el proceso! ¿No es así, _David?_" Mentita regañó juguetonamente con una ceja levantada.

"Está bien, me atrapaste!" Finn admitió avergonzado. Mentita mayordomo era un infierno de un hombre difícil de engañar, tal vez más difícil de engañar que a la Dulce Princesa. Probablemente porque actúa como un niño de vez en cuando y sabe la excusa perfecta para cualquier travesura, no en materia de buenos modales, sino de comportamiento en torno a las posesiones, aunque todo el mundo lo encontraba lindo o gracioso. "Pero de todos modos, no estaba llamando para discutir mis "buenos modales..." Finn dijo haciendo comillas de aire, tratando de llegar al punto con el motivo de su llamada matutina.

"¿Está la princesa en algún lugar por ahí?", Preguntó Finn emocionado.

Mentita miró a la puerta del dormitorio de DP antes de hablar de nuevo con Finn. "Sí, Finn, ella está en su dormitorio. Aunque teniendo en cuenta la paz, la armonía y la tranquilidad en la que se envuelve, me temo que esta dormida, por lo que no podrá atenderte", explicó Mentita…

"Bueno..." Finn, arrastro la palabra. Entrelazó su dedo ahora libre de hotcakes dentro del cable telefónico dubitativo, no estaba seguro si Mentita estaría dispuesto a hacerle a Finn el próximo favor. "Sr. Mentita, entiendo sus obligaciones y responsabilidades como excepcional sirviente de la princesa y su compañía real más cercana y más valiosa dentro del Dulce Castillo..." Finn comenzó a hablar, con un acento elegante como de un hombre de negocios.

_'¿De dónde sacó ese acento?' _ Pensó Mentita. Él se sorprendió con los modales de clase alta para hablar de Finn. ¿Por qué Finn había elegido ocultar esa cualidad? ¿Por qué pretendía ser un niño torpe cuando podía participar en un debate real con la Dulce Princesa? Sacudió lejos sus pensamientos después de meditar un rato sobre las cualidades ocultas de Finn.

"Bien? continua..." Se las arregló para decir después de su shock temporal.

"Dulce Princesa es una de mis mejores compañías en todo Ooo y sería muy grosero de mi parte no decirle la fuente de mi comportamiento descortés hacia su persona. Deseo reparar los vidrios rotos y notificarle vía telefónica que yo, acompañado de Jake y Marceline, asistiremos al certamen de hoy... ¿será posible que puedas interrumpe su sueño sagrado esta vez?" Finn expresó, tan educado y bien portado como su cerebro adolescente le había dicho.

Mentita, Jake y BMO quedaron boquiabiertos. Ambos quedaron como: '_Espera, qué?!'_ '_Comportamiento descortés hacia su persona?' 'Reparar los vidrios rotos?' _Finn nunca se había expresado de esta manera. Quién sabe de donde aprendió este idioma lujoso, pero la sonrisa en la cara de Finn le decía a Jake que era parte de su plan y que tal vez 'lo había practicado' Hace un tiempo, aunque eso es lo que pensó Jake.

"U-Uuuhmm..." trató de comenzar. Maldita sea Finn por su lado rarísimo! "No sé por qué te gustaría ir hoy al certamen...", agregó con el ceño fruncido de confusión. Mentita preguntó por qué Finn quería asistir hoy al concurso, ya que el certamen no se estaba ejecutando en la actualidad. Aunque eso es un pequeño detalle que ni Finn Jake ni sabían.

Era el turno de Finn que de desconcertarse. ¿No fue la asistencia al certamen de la razón de irritación de Bonnie? Ahora aquí está la Mentita mayordomo que le dice que está bien no ir! Bueno, ¿qué pasho con todo el mundo hoy! Su confusión era evidente en sus facciones. Sólo necesitaba que Dulce Princesa le dijera que estaba genial y que se quedara en casa si quería! Eso sería totalmente la prueba de que él **no** entiende a las mujeres mucho menos la realeza.

"Además, no le va a gustar..." Mentita pensó en voz alta. La sonrisa de Finn de orgullo había desaparecido hace mucho tiempo desde que Mentita dijo algo como: _No vayas al certamen de hoy, hermano!_ _No hay problema!_ Reemplazó la sonrisa con el ceño fruncido suave. Él llegaría a hablar con ella en el concurso...

_¡Un regalo!_

Él le daría un regalo para compensar su ira hacia ellos por lo que será más fácil hablar con ella con su temperamento suavizado cuando se presenten. Un ramo de flores, tal vez.

Bonnie definitivamente quería este día para descansar y despertarla a casi ocho de la mañana sería como conducirla a la locura. "Pero si es tan importante como dices, ella no le importará atenderte. Después de todo, ella no ha recibido una llamada telefónica de ti desde que el certamen comenzó." Mentita acordó.

"¡Exactamente! Esa es la razón por la que quiero hablar con ella, ¡gracias Mayordomo Mentita!" Finn dio las gracias con alegría, sus esperanzas hacia arriba.

Finn esperó en la línea, esperando para hablar con una dormida y dulce princesa y explicarle sobre el tema de asistencia. Ciertamente, desobedeciendo las instrucciones de Marceline de no hablarle a Bonni hasta que estuvieran en el certamen así Marceline le daría la excusa perfecta. Era ese detalle que él no sabía sobre el certamen todavía.

* * *

Mentita, posiciono el teléfono en la mesita de color rosa y se dirigió a la perilla de la puerta de oro de la habitación de Bubblegum. Abrió la puerta, dejando suficiente espacio para asomar la cabeza y verificar si la Princesa estaba verdaderamente dormida. Ella si estaba dormido. Su silueta dormida parecía tan contenta, tan hermosa y tan inocente, que hizo que Mentita dibujara una suave sonrisa en su rostro. Desafortunadamente, Finn quería desesperadamente hablar con ella, por lo que Mentita se vio obligado a romper su estado de paz. Él salió de puntillas a la cama rosa de DP, con cuidado y en silencio, como un león persigue a una gacela. Cuando llegó al pie de cama, se quedó paralizado. De alguna manera, él pensó que acercarse más al DP sería peligroso, ya que no quería despertarla, todavía. Se encontró mirando a la princesa dulce, su piel suave como la seda brillaba con el sol de la mañana, sus mechones rosas que adornaban su cara sonrosada, brillaba con el mismo encanto emblemático de la hermosa princesa Bonnibel Bubblegum que está orgullosa de ser.

De repente, y en medio de la admiración de Mentita, Bubblegum comenzó a apretar salvajemente la manta de color rosa en la que ella estaba cubierta, como tratando de luchar contra alguien. Impulsivamente, Mentita trató de agarrar sus hombros y sacudir todo lo que ella tenía en el interior que le estaba causando lo que se podría decir como una '_psico-convulsión',_ o al menos para hacerla abrir sus párpados.

Ella no dio ninguna respuesta; En cambio, ella se movió antes de retorcerse ferozmente en su embrague. Sus párpados estaban fuertemente cerrados, su respiración enganchada por un segundo y luego corrió en jadeos fuertes que se asemejaba a un atleta que había corrido a miles de kilómetros, sin descanso. Su cabeza se sacudía de derecha a izquierda con brusquedad, Mentita sintió la piel de gallina en los brazos como Dulce Princesa continuaba su comportamiento raro, quien comenzó a arquearse tan alto que oyó cómo se tronaban sus columnas vertebrales, aunque eso no la lastimó, pero **podía** hacerlo si seguía dormida.

Mentita no podía soportarlo más. "Princesa! Princesa despierta!", Gritó, de nuevo, sin recibir una respuesta de la Princesa ni una señal de que ella iba a estar bien. Era inútil. Ella no podía oírlo.

_"Por favor, por favor dime!",_ Suplicó un poco ruidosa, todavía _dormida._ Mentita dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, al menos ella estaba recuperando sus sentidos, y seguía siendo ella misma y no El Lich en su cuerpo, como experimentaron antes. Su dulce voz todavía estaba en ella, aunque no en este plano, estaba hablando con alguien en el plano astral... y Mentita sabía perfectamente quien es la criatura que se manifiesta a través de los sueños. Ella estaría bien, porque nunca experimentó eso, es la razón por la que reaccionaba tan bruscamente. Mentita podía decir que estaba teniendo una pesadilla, pero a juzgar por la magnitud de la situación, era más que una pesadilla. Sus actos eran demasiado abruptos. _Algo extraño estaba sucediendo..._

* * *

_Dulce Princesa abrió los párpados en un instante, encontrándose sentada en una silla refinada de lo que parecía estar hecha de madera de roble, se dio cuenta de que su retaguardia estaba sobre un cojín fucsia de lujo con borlas doradas en las cuatro esquinas del colchón, así como había borlas de seda doradas que adornaban los pomos de la silla también._ _Tanto las sillas y la mesa tenían un acabado rústico que le daba un ligero toque de frescura, naturaleza y la calidez hogareña;_ _patrones de hermosas hojas estaban grabados en ellos._ _Era una obra maestra hermosa y bien hecha, sin mencionar el juego de té de porcelana blanca decorado con flores de cerezo rosadas que se colocó en la mesa de té delante de ella._ _Como en todas las fiestas de té, había bolsas de té de manzanilla, mini emparedados, galletitas, panquesitos y servilletas._ _Todo parecía muy lujoso..._

_DP sostuvo su cara con su cabeza, con los ojos entornados, como resultado de los mareos que lavó su cara, como una ola imponente golpea la espalda de una mujer distraída. _ _Ella acariciaba su cara rosada tratando de aliviar el vértigo que previamente había golpeado su cabeza inteligente, DP escaneo su entorno, para su sorpresa, no había nada más que un fondo naranja con chispas que parecían ser brillantes._ _La mesa de té y las sillas estaban **flotando** con ella sentada en una de ellas._ _Aquí es cuando se dio cuenta de **quien** era el **individuo** que estaba sentado en la otra silla..._

_"Bueno, parece que no soy un compañía interesante, ¿lo soy Dulce Princesa?", Protestó el Búho Cósmico un poco ofendido, tomando una taza de té de manzanilla y bebiendo el dulce néctar en el proceso._

_Entonces la golpeó, esto obviamente era su fiesta de té, Búho Cósmico era su invitado especial, y ella estaba siendo una anfitriona terrible por al parecer ignorarlo._

_Ella entrecerró los ojos hacia él con una total confusión, dudando de si realmente estaba en una fiesta de té con él, ya que todo parecía extraño y confuso._ _"L-lo siento, ¿Búho Cósmico?_ _Yo no sabía que tenía invitados, y mucho menos una fiesta de té " Se disculpó, pensando en el evento confuso. "Esto lo muy extraño, no recuerdo haberte invitado a una fiesta de té... estoy soñando, ¿verdad?" DP cuestionó._ _Dulce Princesa, siendo la intelectual, sabía que Búho Cósmico podría deambular en este universo, en el multiverso o incluso en sueños. _ _Así que, si lo que estaba viviendo era una manifestación de la Lechuza Cósmica, ella debía poner toda la atención y concentrarse en cada palabra que dijera._

_Búho Cósmico decidió ignorar su pregunta y tocar el tema por el que él decidió visitarla, sus preguntas se contestarían por sí mismas._

_"No te preocupes, Princesa._ _¡Sigamos platicando!_ _Eso te ayudará a calmarte." Él la tranquilizó, tratando de distraerla de su curiosidad icónica._ _"Aquí, ¡toma un poco de té!" El pájaro mágico sugirió, vertiendo un poco de té en su taza y entregándoselo._

_Dulce Princesa gustosamente aceptó con una suave sonrisa en su rostro._ _Tomó pequeños sorbos del néctar caliente, todavía confundida acerca de por qué el Búho Cósmico ignoró su pregunta._ _Ella simplemente decidió seguir con ello._ _"Gracias, ¿de qué estábamos charlando de todos modos?", Preguntó la Dulce Princesa, metiendo un mechón de su cabello rosa detrás de su oreja mientras tomaba sorbos de su té._

_"¡Carreras de autos!_ _¿Recuerdas?" Él respondió con entusiasmo._ _Además de ser un ave nocturna mágica, él es un hombre;_ _es obvio que tenía que ser un tema masculino._ _"Creo que es increíble como **'chocan'** contra algo._ _Es muy impactante cómo **'los acontecimientos se desarrollan justo en frente de** **tus ojos!',**_ _Añadió sospechosamente._

_Ella inclinó la cabeza con confusión._ _"¿Qué, Carreras de Autos?_ _No existen ni los autos de carrera, ni los autos normales en Ooo!__ ¡El camión de Finn ni siquiera sobrevivió una semana!", Aclaró, riéndose de la última._ _Si apenas se apoyan las Batallas de Magos y el concurso de belleza, Entonces, ¿Cuándo se fue a ver una carrera de autos?_

_Él le hizo un gesto a Bonni para calmarse y esperar hasta que el terminara de comer su mini sándwich._ DP_ no es estúpida y como cada científico exigió pruebas empíricas de su declaración._

_Cuando terminó, se aclaró la garganta y se limpió cualquier signo de mermelada en su pico._ _Luego, aclaró._ _"Lo sé, Dulce Princesa._ _Y yo sabía que ibas a exigir una explicación de la misma._ ¡_Fui a la dimensión de Prismo la semana pasada para ver una cinta de video de un evento de carreras de autos de antes de la gran Guerra de los champiñones!_ ¡_Y debo confesar que me gustó mucho!" Él con entusiasmo se hizo claro._ _"Aunque, ya sabes, no hubo un ganador sino **'dos',**" agregó._

_"¿En serio?_ _Me encantaría examinar pruebas de antes de la guerra;_ ¡_Realmente tengo que hacer una investigación de ello!" DP expreso, el entusiasmo se mostraba en su tono, las investigaciones científicas simplemente la conducen a la emoción._ _"Pero fuera de eso, ¿qué más pasó?", Preguntó ella, comiendo una galleta de chocolate._

_"Vi muchas personas reunidas allí!_ ¡_Esas Carreras de autos eran más populares que las Batallas de Magos o el concurso de belleza hoy en día! Además, había muchos vendedores de comida vendiendo perritos calientes, refrescos, hamburguesas, **'caramelos'**...", dijo, sospechosamente bajando su tono con el fin de atraer más su atención._ _Él tuvo éxito._

_Su cabeza se levantó al oír el nombre de su especie._ _"Caramelos, ¿eh?", Dijo ella, arqueando una ceja con interés._

_"Sí, **'caramelos'**"**,** afirmó sonriendo._ _"Ya sabes, barras de chocolate, chicles, mentas... ¡de hecho!" Explicó, animándose de la nada cuando dijo la última._ _"¿Quieres un **'Dulce'?**" Búho Cósmico ofreció, entregándole un dulce rosa la princesa._

_Dulce Princesa frunció las cejas confundida por el dulce en el ala de la criatura nocturna, ¡Maldita sea!_ _Todo esto es tan confuso._ _Él _s_abía que comer un caramelo, siendo ella una persona de caramelo sería como dar un paso hacia adelante al canibalismo;_ _al igual que las personas mora salvaje que no comen fruta, sino carne._ _¿Por qué le ofrecería un dulce...?_

_A lo que ella respondió con un: "Um... no, gracias"_

_Sin embargo, Búho Cósmico se encogió de hombros indiferente y colocó el dulce rosa al lado de su taza de té, al cual ella sólo miró indiferente._

_Búho Cósmico comió otro bocadillo antes de continuar su anécdota._ _"Pero entonces, se hizo de noche, y la luna llena brillaba con tal intensidad y poder, que se podía ver los** 'murciélagos'** que volaban cerca de la luna. _ _Como si se sentían atraídos por su intensidad por alguna fuerza sobrenatural o simplemente el instinto **"vampiro"** que tienen." Explicó, tomando un sorbo de té._

_Ella analizó lo que el acaba de decir mientras bebía su té._ _"Así que era una carrera de autos en temporada de otoño a- ¡Espera!", Exclamó, sin molestarse en terminar la frase._

_Entonces la golpeó como un rayo._ _Estar tanto tiempo con el Búho Cósmico le hizo darse cuenta de algo, algo con lo que Búho Cósmico podía ayudarla..._

_"¿Qué pasa?", Preguntó desconcertado, aunque sabía lo que venía._

_Sus ojos brillaban de felicidad y su sonrisa se extendió por la emoción._ _"Tú puedes ayudarme a saber el intrigante 'Gran Cambio'!" Aseguró Dulce Princesa, juntando las manos con alegría._ _Cada pensamiento de la fiesta de té fue enterrado y olvidado..._

_Aunque para Búho Cósmico, esta era su señal para irse..._

_"Lo siento, Dulce Princesa._ _¡Tengo que irme ahora mismo!", Él Dijo, parándose de su silla y caminando lejos de ella, sin molestarse en mirar hacia atrás. _ _Al parecer, las sillas y la mesa estaban flotando algunos centímetros del suelo que se confundía con el fondo naranja también._

_En vista de esto, la Princesa Bubblegum corrió hacia su dirección, en breve;_ _ella lo alcanzó y lo agarró bruscamente por su ala, volviéndolo hacia ella._ _No le importaba; estaba cerca de conocer el gran misterio que esa situación se apoderó de ella._ _Parecía como si a él no le importara o trató de ignorarla a propósito._ _Una vez que estaba frente a ella, ella apretó su pecho, inconscientemente, rasgando algunas de sus plumas doradas, él gritó un poco de miedo, ¿Quién iba a saber que DP reacciona tan peligrosamente cuando quiere averiguar algo?_

_Sus ojos se abrieron con indignación._ _"Qué?!_ ¡_¿Por qué tienes que irte ahora mismo?! ¡Tienes que ayudarme en esto Búho Cósmico! ¿Por qué tu solo eliges ignorarlo?!" Ella exigió gritando a todo pulmón._

_Ya era hora de Búho Cósmico para ensanchar los ojos, removiendo las manos de Dulce Princesa de su pecho dolorido y acariciándolo, dándole una mirada seria. "Princesa, me tengo que ir y tu tienes que despertar, ok!" Él reprendió, sacudiendo todos los sentidos que ella acababa de recuperar._

_"Me [Aaah!], búho C-Cósmico, d-deja de sacudirme!" Ella alcanzó a decir, inestable, por supuesto, debido al búho sacudiendo toda la cordura de ella. "Por favor, ¡por favor dime! ¡Vamos sólo dame una pista!", Suplicó. Pero Búho Cósmico ya le había dado insinúa suficiente; sus preguntas habían sido contestadas por ellas mismas..._

_De repente, mareos la golpearon otra vez, su cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas dolorosamente, su cuerpo se sentía pesado y entumecido pero de alguna manera todavía podía sentir el sacudón de sus alas, ella sintió que su cuerpo tocó el suelo, o bien algo suave. Un enorme cansancio surgió en su cuerpo, seguido por su visión comenzando a oscurecerse. La sacudida del Búho Cósmico se estaba empezando a sentir cada vez más y más realista. Entonces, oyó la voz de Búho Cósmico llamar su nombre una y otra vez, Así como haciendo todo lo posible para que ganara conciencia. "Princesa! Princesa! Princesa!" Era inútil. No podía escucharlo..._

_Pero entonces oyó, una vez más, pero una voz diferente estaba llamando su nombre, aunque era una voz que reconoció muy bien..._

* * *

"Princesa! Princesa! Princesa! Despierta!" Mentita llamó.

Los ojos de la dulce gobernante se abrieron; se sentó en un instante cuando vio dónde estaba ahora. DP acarició su cabeza y la cara dibujando círculos calmantes en el proceso, y luego murmuró después de un suspiro. _"Maldito Búho Cósmico, Era demasiado trabajo para que me dijera que era una profecía... pero ¿para qué?"_ preguntó ella.

"Princesa, ¡deja de murmurar cosas! ¡Ya me haz asustado lo suficiente!" Mentita regañó con un ligero tono de preocupación.

"Q-qué? ¿Cómo te asusto mientras duermo?" Bonni preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos con incredulidad.

Mentita cruzó los brazos, poniendo los ojos antes de responder. "No todo el tiempo, pero esta vez era especial. Estabas actuando muy raro, por la manifestación del Búho Cósmico en tus sueños! De todos modos, ¿Que te dijo?"

Dulce Princesa suspiró rendida; no quería tocar ese tema confuso. "Me dijo un montón de cosas. Confusas cosas que dejaron mi cabeza con una 'migraña'..." Ella dijo sosteniendo su cabeza como si se iba a caer. "Es más, no quiero ningún inconveniente con el papeleo o llamadas telefónicas innecesarias."

Mentita asintió, haciendo su camino a la puerta. "Así que no quieres contestar la llamada telefónica de Finn?", preguntó.

Dulce Princesa se animó al instante al oír esas palabras, aunque una pizca de indignación agregado a ello por razones ya obvias. "Dije llamadas telefónicas **in**necesarias, Mentita. ¡Esta llamada telefónica es necesaria!" dijo bromeando. Ella se quitó la manta fucsia y siguió la dirección de Mentita a dulce antiguo teléfono, donde Finn todavía esperaba en la línea...

* * *

"Finn, ¡haz estado parado allí durante casi 10 minutos! Supongo que Mentita te dejó colgado! [¡Ja, ja, ja!]" Jake bromeó.

"No, amigo, Mentita nunca hace eso...", dijo pensativo. "Tal vez sucedió algo con ellos..."

De repente, oyeron a la reina vampiro irrumpir en su casa como si era ella la dueña de la casa, _lo cual es cierto._ "Chicos! ¡Si están llamando a Dulce Princesa cuelguen el teléfono ahora!" Marceline alertó, apoyando su peso sobre sus rodillas y jadeando como un signo de cansancio.

Ambos se miraron confundidos. "¿Por qué no quieres que hable con- [Aaah!] Que pasho, Princesa!" Respondió nerviosamente Finn, finalmente Dulce Princesa estaba en el teléfono.

Marceline se sobresaltó. _"Porque oí a Princesa Grumosa diciendo que ella sería la fabulosa ganadora, **mañana**"_ dijo Marcy susurrando.

_"Qué! ¡¿El certamen es mañana?!" _Finn susurró a su vez con incredulidad.

_"Finn? ¿Estas allí? ¿Qué pasa?" _preguntó la Princesa por teléfono.

_"Uuh-uuh... Olvídalo!" _Finn respondió, con descortesía, colgando el teléfono.

El trío lanzó un suspiro de alivio. _Eso estuvo cerca..._

"¿No les dije que no hablaran con ella hasta que estuviéramos en el certamen?!" reprendió a la reina de los vampiros; sus colmillos creciendo aterradoramente largos y sus ojos azules llameantes de ira.

Finn y Jake profirieron un grito al ver la cara espeluznante del vampiro, por lo que Jake se escondió detrás de la espalda de Finn. "T-tómalo con calma, Marcy! ¡N-no sabíamos que el certamen era mañana y no hoy!" Finn confesó a la defensiva.

Ella respiró hondo para mantener el equilibrio; de todos modos, ellos no tenían la culpa. "Está bien, este es el plan... mañana vamos a ir al desfile, vamos a esperar hasta que termine todo y luego nos dirigiremos a mi casa para escuchar algunos ritmos que acabo de hacer." Marceline ordenó un poco feliz. Estos eran sus amigos. Sus estúpidos y tontos amigos, pero cuando los cuatro de ellos estaban juntos, todo era una maravilla total.

"¿Qué pasa con las gafas de sol?", Preguntó Jake. Ahora junto a Finn, ya no tenía miedo ya que la reina vampiro volvió a sí misma.

"No, olvídense de esas estúpidas gafas, me enteré de que el certamen va a durar menos ya que los jueces sólo anunciaran la ganadora, ¡considérense afortunados!" Ella bromeó.

"¿Dónde oyes todo eso?", Preguntó Finn. En efecto, ¿de dónde oye todo eso...?

Marceline sólo se rió, frenética y maliciosamente. Sin dejar de reír como loca, ella se dirigió a la ventana de la sala del fuerte del árbol; ella sabe sus maneras de conocer los chismes y la información importante, que consiste en hacerse invisible y colarse en la casa de quien sea. ¿_Así o más traviesa?_ "No quieren saber..." Ella dijo sacando la lengua y volando fuera del sauce.

Tanto Finn y Jake compartieron miradas de confusión total, _'Marceline es una chica interesante'_ pensaron.

* * *

"Arg! ¡Señorita Isla! ¡Por fin!", Exclamó Cuervonejo, jadeando después de volar alrededor de tres horas, sin descanso. Él estaba en el medio del mar, después de todo.

Un suspiro de alivio se escapó de su boca cuando vio la Isla. A toda prisa, hizo su camino hacia abajo en la cálida arena blanca de la isla, con los altos cocoteros, el agua azul cristalina, y la naturaleza siempre verde a su alrededor era simplemente impresionante.

Avanzó hasta el centro de la isla; No era una **gran** isla, pero si una isla de tamaño medio, lo que debería hacer su misión más fácil porque, honestamente, no quería hacer mucho más trabajo que el que ya había hecho lo suficiente. "Bueno, bueno... ¿Dónde estás Señorita Isla?", Se preguntó a sí mismo, aunque lo suficientemente alto como para que ella respondiera.

"¿Qué? ¿Quién está ahí? ", preguntó la Señorita Isla, incapaz de ver nada desde su posición relajada eterna.

"Eh? ¿Dónde está tu cara isla?" Cuervonejo preguntó. Entonces vio la punta de la nariz de la Señorita, o lo que parece ser desde que toda ella es sólo arena y palmeras. Así que se dirigió a lo que parecía ser su cara, no muy lejos de él.

Sólo le tomó alrededor de cinco minutos para llegar al puente de la nariz. "¡Holis, Señorita Isla!" Cuervonejo saludó sarcásticamente, inclinándose para tener una mejor vista de sus ojos.

"¿Hola? ¿Por qué estás aquí?", Preguntó ella, inconscientemente descortés.

"Oh, no es nada, querida. ¡Sólo quiero tus bonitas lágrimas!", Exigió.

Ella le regaló una mirada desconcertada. "¿Q-qué? ¿Cómo vas a obtener las lágrimas de mí?" A la Señorita Isla no le gustaba a dónde iba esto. Temía que Cuervonejo podría dañarla o peor...

"Bueno..." Él comenzó. Entonces, vio una cosa útil que podría ayudarle a transportar el agua, él se había olvidado totalmente de conseguir algo para llevar el agua, la suerte parecía estar de su lado cada vez que es testigo de esos 'milagros'. "Tú no eres la primera en negarte, ¿sabes?" Dijo, dirigiéndose a agarrar su 'herramienta' que convenientemente estaba detrás de su ojo izquierdo. "Tengo mis métodos para hacer que la gente haga lo que quiero si no están dispuestos a hacerlo." Él se acercó a ella, ganando un trago de miedo de la isla indefensa. "Así que haz tu trabajo y no vas a terminar con quemaduras..." Concluyó con malicia.

Estaba lleno de éxtasis cuando escuchó los sollozos e intentos de lloriqueo de la Señorita Isla, O era muy sensible o estaba dispuesta a cooperar, lo que fuera, necesitaba esas lágrimas ahora, sin importar si eran de alegría o tortura.

"¿¡Qué quieres de mí!?" Ella dijo, tratando todo lo posible para evitar que las lágrimas cayeran.

Se rió oscuramente. "Sólo llora para mí, querida..."

La indefensa Señorita Isla no podía soportarlo más. Con absoluto miedo y angustia, dejó que los gemidos y sollozos se escaparan de su boca, seguido de sus lágrimas. Si él las quería mucho, entonces ella se las daría. Ella sólo quería que se fuera y que dejara de atormentarla.

El capturo las lágrimas en su "bolsa de plástico". Fue muy conveniente que encontrara una bolsa sin agujeros en la orilla de la isla. Pero de todos modos, es como la gente dice: **_La basura de algunos, es el tesoro de otros..._**

Después de que él tenía todas las lágrimas necesarias en la bolsa de plástico, se despidió de su cooperativa "amiga" quien no respondió ni lo miró. Sostuvo la bolsa de agua y la flor mágica en su pico, cambió a su forma de cuervo y se aventuró a elevarse majestuosamente, ahora era sólo una cuestión de tiempo antes de llegar a la casa de Maja, y así empezar el misterioso hechizo que había empezado toda esta búsqueda.

_La aventura está por comenzar..._

* * *

**Por Dios! Al fin he terminado con este capítulo!**

**Parecía casi imposible de terminar esto, pero por fin he terminado!**

**Lo siento por la profecía terrible, pero voy a hacerlo lo mejor posible con el hechizo!** **^ - ^**

**Si les gustó el capítulo por favor háganmelo saber en los comentarios, todo su apoyo es muy valioso para mí!**

**/ Voy a recomendar que hechen un vistazo a mi perfil porque Acabo de actualizar con información importante = 'O /**

**Nos vemos el próximo capítulo!**


	6. Chapter 6: Be welcome, PG and ML!

**Chapter 6: Chapter 6: Be welcome, PG and ML!**

* * *

_bla bla bla I do NOT own Adventure Time (that is obvious though)** I only own the plot and the headcannon you'll read ahead...**_

**_'Sup everyone! SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! TT_TT_**

**_Quickie news before you read, THE NEW COVER IMAGE YOU SEE UP THERE WAS COLLABORATION BETWEEN Ruui-sama(tumblr/deviantart) AND ME!_**

**_*I MADE THE BASE &amp; HE ADDED THE COLOR AND MINOR TWEAKS!* you like it?_**

**_Second, you read the chapter's tittle. Our buds are finally gonna meet the girls! JOY!_**

**_Third, ALERT OF SCIENZY STUFF BELOW! HERE IS WHERE I'LL TELL YOU MY HEADCANNON FOR MARSHALL'S AND PG'S ARRIVAL! IF YOU DO NOT UNDERSTAND A BIT OF IT, don't worry, I will explain at the end of the chapter ;D_**

**_WITH NO FURTHER ADO, LADIES AND GENTS, HERE IS THE DECISIVE CHAPTER SIX Of Stay…_**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Be welcome, Prince Gumball and Marshall Lee!**

"I'm so tired. So, so tired!" Crabbit complained exhausted.

Since he reached to take a lot of liters of tears from Island Lady in the plastic bag, at almost afternoon, immediately, he undertook flight directing straight to Maja's house. Now that he had all she needed for the 'so important' spell, his only worry was to make it quickly to Maja's house, and have done everything perfectly with no mistakes that Maja could point out. Not that she 'likes' to find any flaw on him…

Little did he know that the more worried he is the quickest time passes. It was at this point of his journey, that he realized how the orange pinkish sky, had become a dark blue sky adorned with twinkling stars. Unlike other nights, this one was 'far' from common. The moon was the most noticeable difference from other moons; this one was dull, dim and had an uncharacteristic grey aura around it.

_'How strange…' _He thought.

For Crabbit's sake, the hard part of the trek was over; besides getting the items, go back through those miles of sea, had his ears tired enough and fully dizzy. So now he could finish his journey on land, hopefully his feet had rested enough like to walk all that distance back to Maja's house and finish the quest.

When he caught the sight of the gates of the City of Wizards, he made sure to touch land some kilometers far away from the city. No matter that his ears sore like hell, Crabbit wouldn't risk to be caught by the numerous guards of the city, surely they would still be on duty looking for him. It's like elderlies say: '_better safe than sorry'. _Like he thought before, Maja would hate it is she had to sneak to the City of Wizards and manage to take Crabbit outta jail; not mentioning that she would risk to be jailed as well. It was a _'one in a million' _possibility that Maja could fight all those wizards **and **rescue him. Anyway, he was not caught by the guards yet, but he would if he is not cautious.

He shifted into his normal shape, landing some feet away from the market of Ooo. No one had seen him just yet, so he was not disturb with glares and horrified faces, thankfully. But when you can't get rid of those who make you feel like the worst thing alive on earth: _"What can I do…?" _He thought. _"Sometimes you can't change their minds…"_

His thoughts of unacceptance had carried him fluently to the bush barrier that protected the entrance to the dark forest, where Maja waited for impatiently. Things seemed to be turning out good.

**He crossed it effortlessly.**

A sudden rush of adrenaline ran up-to-down his raven dark body as he kept walking forward to the Sky Witch's house. Butterflies began to flutter in his stomach. _He was_ _nervous._

Her opinion had always worried him. Maja never seem to be satisfied with whatever he does, no matter how much he chants: _'think like Maja, What would she do?!' _that never worked. But now, he did not thought like Maja, he thought like himself, when he didn't knew how to get the flower of the Magi of Life Giving, he thought like himself, came up with the idea of asking Choose Goose and _'BOOM!' _he managed to get the flower AND the tears. Goal achieved.

Perhaps she would be pleased this time. Maybe she might congratulate him! That would be priceless and epic!

So much meditation had helped him to be now, face to face, to the magic pond of her dimension.

He took a deep breath and hopped into the pond, with the bag and the flower on both hands. But as a matter of fact, having both hands busy would not let him chance to grab the knob of her house once he was out of water. So, he took both items in his left hand.

Just as he predicted, gravity hit him, the cold artic air of her dimension greeted him and pulled him straight to her dwelling. Rapidly, Crabbit grabbed and turned the doorknob and pushed the doo, closing it silently once he was in the warmth of her place.

"Honey, I'm home!" playfully, Crabbit called.

Then, he heard footsteps coming from upstairs directing to where he was, in a torturing slow pace, almost terrifying; when the shadow of the sorceress appeared.

"I thought you were never going to return, Crabbit." Maja started indifferent. "Did you acquire it?" she asked with a lop-sided smirk. Maja moved closer to him, where his figure stood bravely.

"Oh, you meant this stuff?" he said arrogantly, lifting both items with pride. "Yeah, I got'em, It was easy y'know? Piece of cake!" he said treacherously.

"Right…" she drawled indifferent.

A sudden feeling of excitement, aroused in her insides. She dashed to snatch the things off Crabbit's hands, her hands trembling. Now she could start the spell, but it wasn't time yet. The painful wait still bewildered whatever she had left of peace.

"So you gonna start this junk now or after you finish gazing that trash?" He asked bluntly.

Maja giggled wickedly. With her index finger, she motioned Crabbit to follow her upstairs, right to her Room for Spellings, for an important detail she had to reveal...

"You know, Crabbit. In all the history of Ooo, there has never, and I repeat, NEVER occured a so natural celestial phenomenon like the one we'll witness tomorrow morning. Sadly, because of all the magic overwhelming Ooo and it's sorroundings, it no longer manifests the way it should since the Mushroom War finished. But thank Glob, it will appear in the perfect timing tomorrow!" Maja started to explained with a hint of excitement.

She pushed open the door, inviting Crabbit to enter to her chambers. Maja swiftly placed on the shelves, next to various magic items she stored there. Unlike her room of privates, it happens that her room for spellings is the most neat room of the whole house! How couldn't it be, a perfect witchcraft could never be perfectly done in an untidy ambience. This room HAD to be tidy and neat wether if she wanted or not.

"What ya talking 'bout, Maja? What's the point of telling me all this biz?" Asked the raven-feathered creature, shrugging with mere disinterest and his features revealing utter boredom towards Maja's History Lessons.

Maja cocked an eyebrow with a hint of frustration. She turned to look back at him, speaking now more seriously. "Do you know what an _eclipse_ is?!" She retorted, rather rudely.

Crabbit scratched the back of his head sheepishly. He wasn't that smart yet. "Uhmmm... No, does it matter?"

She sighed. "Of course you don't... An Eclipse, my feathered folk, It is a phenomenon in which light from a celestial body is blocked by another. A temporary, total or partial concealment of a star due to the interposition of another celestial body creating a dark halo provoked by another star... Did you get it?"

"Uh?" Was everything he could say.

Maja rolled her eyes, leaving the room towards the main entrance, Crabbit followes after her. "Though this eclipse won't be like any other. It is a apecial one, a very rare and first 'Total Eclipse'. Since it isn't like the old ones, I don't know exactly how long it will be visible in the sky. That is why we gotta be precise on this spelling..."

"But How do you know this? Why the eclipse?" This was too much for Crabbit.

She stopped midway of the stairs. "That's not of your business, Crabbit! Stick to the plan! The celestial and natural forces of this unusual phenomenon are the clue to make this spelling right! That is why!" Maja cried out.

Crabbit raised his arms defensively. "Alright, Geez, I was just asking!"

She drew soothing circles on her temples to ease the oncoming migraine, she didn't knew how good this was going to result either, and Crabbit's inquires were no help. "I have good reasons to believe the eclipse will start around 8:00 A.M or a quarter after, you'll see a 'nibble' in the corner of the sun. In the meantime, this stain will grow until it consumes the sun, DAY WILL BECOME NIGHT, that is my entrance to REAL AND UNREAL. This state is called TOTALITY, and though it can last from four to seven minutes and a half, I'm not sternly sure if it still lasts that amount of time still."

"So we'll do it out of the dark forest?"

"As a mattet of fact!" She replied.

Maja placed a reassuring hand on Crabbit's shoulder, startling him a little. "Meanwhile, you should go ahead and rest... it's a quarter past 1:00 A.M and I don't want mistakes for tomorrow!" She ordered, eyeing the clock.

"But, but-" he tried to protest.

"No 'buts' Crabbit! Go to rest a few hours before the spell begins!" Maja ordered, pushing Crabbit toward the first room she found, and once he was inside, she shut the door infront of him with a big slam.

Maja sighed heavyly. This was it, There was no turning back now. Everything was set and prepared for her spell to be succesful, however, she felt a hint of nervousness... perhaps fear even. Was she finally going to defeat Princess Bubblegum with her new creations? Only time would let know...

In the meantime, she set both cauldrons, the living book, the bag with tears, the flower and many other magic items she needed infront of the main door. Maja was not willing to sleep, her senses were too alert to just ignore them. She headed to sit on the wooden creaking stairs, waiting how much hours needed till the time of the eclipse would star, and so, her revenge.

* * *

_"Crabbit? Crabbit wake up!"_

"Five more minutes..."

_"Wake up!"_

"Later...!" Crabbit insisted.

"Now!" Maja ordered brusquely.

Crabbit sat up immediatly, shaking his head looking everywhere excitedly. "WHAT? what happened-Who's here?!"

Maja huffed annoyed, as if he did not knew what was going on. "No one's here... yet, Crabbit! The spell! Remember?!" Maja reminded him, clasping his forearms and 'dragging' him out the room towards the main door.

"Can't ya let me sleep a bit more? Why is this gonna be so early?!" He complained, trying his best to stop Maja's tracks.

"What?! You slept a solid 7 hours! Besides, it's already past eight! We are late!" Maja cried out, pushing him harder to the exit.

"Weren't you gonna watch during the night?"

Maja stopped dragging him when they finally reached their exit. She handed him two cauldrons, one on top of the other, and dropped the living book into it. "I was! Then I had the great idea of taking 'a little' nap... but it happened that it lasted like 4 hours! Luckily I woke up in the perfect timing!" Maja explained.

Crabbit inspected the burden that Maja had set for him, then her's. Besides of the things that he acquired for her, she had a bunch of colorful jars in a plastic bag. One jar held the flower of the Magi, and among all the other jars, was one jar that glowed 'blue flames'. "Maja, what's that jar with the blue flames? What for you need all those little jars?" He questioned.

Maja opened the door and glanced the sorroundings beneath them before replying. "Oh, you'll get to know when we reach our destination... Now let's go!"

With a swift hop, but fell downwards to the magic pond. Excitement and curiosity wrapping their beings, for the decisive moment was closer than ever...

* * *

Their hurried footsteps sounded on the crispy dead leaves of automn while approaching to the perfect spot to commence the witchcraft. Maja did not had much trouble with her stuff, the lack of gravity in the pond made her work easier after she crossed it. As for Crabbit, he DID had big deal with the cauldrons. Because of the water trapped in the cauldrons they had to empty the heavy items, not mentioning that the poor book almost drowns!  
Much of their needed time was lost, and as much tired as they felt, the spell had to be performed, for the sun was almost completely dimmed by the moon. Only a litte 'nibble' left to cover.

Finding the right place aligned with the eclipse, Maja motioned Crabbit to place both cauldrons right were she assumed was perpendicular to the eclipse. Next, she purred the tears from Island Lady on both cauldrons, of course they weren't enough like to fill properly the cauldrons, so she grabbed one jar from her plastic bag and opened it, she reached into the jar and pulled a handful of a transparent and 'living' gelatinous goo, dropping it on one cauldron then the other one. The volume of the tears increased favorably.

Next up was the book. Maja moved to take the book off of Crabbit's hands and openned it, she turned pages until she reached the last chapter of the whole fanfiction book, the only chapter which main and only characters were a sweet candy prince and a handsome vampire king. She ripped those pages off of the spine of the playful book, it elicited a little yelp of pain afterwards. Maja grabbed the jar with glowing flames and proceeded to remove the lid, the flames did not really hurt her, though when she placed the pages inside the jar, the combustion made contact with the organic pages transforming them into pink and red, half and half ashes that never mixed. Neither whe Maja poured the pink ashes on the cauldron first, the red ones refused to fall into it too, until Maja moved to the second cauldron, now the red ashes did fall into the tears. Magic will not mix two beings into one if it isn't the witch's will, magic is no fool...

"Uhm, Maja! Are ya almost done with it? The sun is completely dim!" Crabbit informed with discomfort in his tone.

Maja eyed the sun above them with a face of worry. "Ugh, Crabbit! It isn't yet! Stop scaring me!" She scolded with relief. The sun still had a tiny spot that wasn't covered yet, otherwise, the eclipse would have shown any sign in her spell.

But as much as Crabbit was wrong with the timing, there were just some seconds left for the eclipse to manifest. In view of this, Maja took out another jar with blue glowing flames and dropped the flower of the Magi of Life Giving inside, instantly it became ash.  
Immidiatly, she purred half of the ashes on one hand, and with some of Crabbit's help, he purred the other half of the ashes on Maja's other hand.  
She approached to both cauldrons, directing her view to the sun, waiting for the perfect moment when the moon would completely conceal the sun's light...

_**And then, 'Day' became 'Night'...**_

Synchronously, Maja let fall the ashes of the flower on both cauldrons. Then, A gray light came off the eclipsed sun to the cauldrons...

Both cauldrons began glowing with an auburgine color, until the containers became totally transparent, due to the fact that they were no longer metalic cauldrons, they seemed more like a transparent plastic 'sac'. For Crabbit's curiosity, he was clearly able to see everything from afar. Once the ashes of the flower had touch the water, and the eclipse had radiated the grey paranormal 'beam' on both cauldrons, the ashes of the living book made contact with the ashes of the flower, then they gathered together to form what could be called 'a little being curled up'...

Eventually, and with no need of magic words, both little beings began to 'grow' until they acquired the normal shape that Ice King had told in his fanfictions. Tall, handsome and slender men, their clothings had formed in their process of development. Though the cauldrons seemed to not hold the new beings inside any much longer.

Without them noticing, the eclipse had lasted a solid twelve minutes, it wasn't normal. Not a single eclipse lasts that much, something wrong was on...

Naturally, law of preassure presented, and as a matter of fact, the two men began stretching their limbs out in order to rip the material in which they were enveloped, the now so little space they were in was becoming a nuisance. Instinctively, they used their little nails to do any damage on the plastic 'membrane' that had caged them, finally reaching to rip their annoying plastic 'cage'. Suddenly, the material bursted with the first rip of their nails, sending sticky fluids flying everywhere. Luckyly, Maja had had her cape all the time so she used it as shield, though Crabbit didn't had the same luck. The poor mutanimal ended splashed.  
"Ugh, groooooss!" Crabbit exclaimed, desperately wipping off the sticky gross fluid on his chest and face.

Maja on the other hand, removed her shield from her face when the commotion had stop to stare at the figures that laid some meters infront on her, not making a move, Maja fearef the worst, until they began to stir...

"Ah! Man, my head's spinning!" The pale blue being complained, running a sore hand through his dark raven hair. He stopped when he felt a 'sticky' sensation. "Ew! Gross! What the hell is this?!"

"Ugh! Don't worry, Marshall. I can not tell what kind of fluid it is yet, It will dry soon, though yeah it's disgusting!" The pink being reassured, wipping up his face and doing an effort to stand on his feet. Then he helped his friend to do the same.

Maja stared both beings interact, with a characteristic wicked smile on her face, satisfied by how well everything resulted. After wipping every trace of fluid on his face, Crabbit returned to his spot next to Maja. His brows arched with pure amazement whilst he gasped. _'This guys resemble Marceline and Bubblegum a lot!'_ he thought.

Gumball examined his sorroundings, finding nothing new to report, he realized he was still in Ooo. But then, Marshall's and Gumball's sight stopped where two siluettes stood mere meters infront of them. One held a gloomy smile, like the cheschire cat. And the other weird one stood awkwardly straight beside the woman, a strange combination of a crow and a rabbit with amazement written all over his face, worked as the companion of the uncommon sorceress, or that's what Prince Gumball could tell.  
As for Marshall Lee, he had no good feeling about this or them. He was already frowning and taking his battle posittion just if in case...

Then Maja spoke, slightly startling both of them. "Be welcome, Prince Gumball and Marshall Lee!" Maja announced, with a husky devilish voice that creeped everyone present.

* * *

The vampire queen and the human teen were beyond exhausted and tired of pulling the weight in their hands. The yellow canine had promised yesterday, on his precious violin, that he would assist to the pageant today no matter what. But from overnight, he changed his mind...

"C'mon, Jake! Ya said you'll be going today!" The blond adventurer reminded, pulling Jake from one of his yellow paws with a great effort.

Marceline grunted from beside Finn. "Jake! Stop this and get up! we're going late!" Thankfully, the trio was close to the Candy Kingdom gates.

Though Jake noticed it and began stretching his paws witch his elastic powers. "No! I don't want to go! I'll regret it! That's gonna be utter boredom, dude!" Jake complained.

Then, Marceline had an idea whe she glanced the sky. "Wow! Jake look at the sun! It's night at day..." Marceline pointed out with fake amazement under her huge hat.

Jake made the mistake to distract and look where Marceline pointed. Much to his surprise, the sky indeed resembled a night sky. Not too dark but not too bright either. _"Wow!"_ he expressed fully amazed.

Taking this as advantage, Marceline motioned Finn to tackle Jake from behind, in order to wrap his four paws, so no more stretching and playing hard.

Carrying Jake securely on his arms and Marceline guiding ahead of them, both walked forward through the candy drawbridge, preparing themselves to face the desperate candy royal at last.

* * *

"Who are you?" Gumball asked nervous.

"How do you know us?!" Marshall demanded exasperated.

The skywitch supressed a laugh. "I am Maja The Skywitch. The reasons How I know you are not important at all. The only thing you need to know, is that you owe me your life..." she explained maliciously.

Both mates shared confused looks, not understanding a thing of what the witch was explaining. "W-what?! That's nonsense!" PG exclaimed. "Explain yourself!"

"We don't owe you anything, witch!" Marshall contradicted.

Maja frowned skeptically. Perhaps their rebellion was a minor effect of the spell. "I have nefarious plans to achieve, that is why I brought you here, I need your help..." she confesed with a heinous smirk on her lips.

Both men felt indignated, frightened to say the least. "I am not willing to work for the evil side, Maja!" PG exclaimed troubled.

"Not somewhat 'witch' is gonna tell me what to do!" Marshall Lee clarified, out of proportion.

_'The spell has gone wrong!'_ She thought.

Maja was taken aback by this. "You are supposed to do what is of my will, stupid men!" She informed irritated, Her blood boiling like geysers.

"GO TO HELL, MAJA!" the vampire king ofended with the same rage.

In a brief moment, Marshall had transformed in his 'vampire monster' shape. With his huge claws, he scratched Maja and Crabbit with such a strength that he sended them to the strong and firm logs of some trees not so far from them, the impact sounded hard and painful though.

Marshall moved towards PG, motioning him to climb to the vampire's furry back. Gumball did as signed and the duet undertook flight hastily, eventually PG would take glimpses behind of them to verify that Maja and his sidekick were not chasing them. Until their figures became too little to be seen.

* * *

Both beings let their groans of pain to be listened in unison. The vampire king had shown to be stronger than what he apparented to be. But as much as impressed Maja was, her hatred and confussion overwhelmed her the most.

"WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED WITH THEM?!" She cried out loud, holding her head to ease the headache.

"WHY YA ASK ME?! SHOULDN'T YOU KNOW THAT?!" Crabbit replied, mimicking her.

She stood up quickly undusting her green dress. "I thought they were going to be evil! After all, the magic from the Sleeping Magi is almost black magic!" Maja retorted, fisting her hands angrily.

Crabbit's eyes widened with realization, he became nervous after this. "Uhmm, Maja, long time ago the Magi's magic isn't evil anymore..."

The skywitch knitted her brows angrily, not able to believe what her ears heard. "WHAT?! What makes you think that?! I remember perfectly well that his magic was evil!"

Her sidekick ran a lazy hand through his feathers. "And it 'was', but **Finn and Jake** helped him to turn his 'evil magic' into 'good magic'." Crabbit explained, waiting with fright for Maja's reaction.

**"FINN AND JAAAAKE!"** the sorceress shouted exasperated. "THOSE TWO ARE GOING TO MY 'BLACK LIST'! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS BEFORE THE SPELL, CRABBIT?!"

"You didn't ask..." the naïve mutant replied, covering his face before Maja could slap him silly.

Maja raised her hand to slap him, but she stopped in the process. She had too much to do with this 'mistake' and she didn't have the free time to slap Crabbit, She sighed heavily and began taking flight. "Let's go for that pair! I need to fix them, or else, earse them from the map..."

* * *

"Marshall! I forgot about the sun!" PG exclaimed concerned of his friend's state.

Marshall eyed his monster arms before replying. "Don'tcha worry, dude! The sun can't harm in the state it is. Look up!"

Gumball directed his view upwards, followed by a gasp. He has never in his life seen an eclipse in all it's might. Though he did knew what it was and how an eclipse looked like. "It's an eclipse, I've never seen one before... I guess the concealment of the UV beams from the sun allows you to be harmless at daylight!" PG explained amazed.

In the other hand, Marshall shrugged indifferent. "Oh, cool. Anyway, we are almost close to the Candy Kingdom, dude!"

A wave of relief stroke Gumball's features. "Thank Glob! We made it before those losers could catch up with us- AAH!" Gumball exclaimed, dodging a bluish beam that passed beside his gummy pink hair.

"Leaving so soon, dorks?!" Maja mocked, with Crabbit following by her side in his crow shape.

Crabbit planned around PG, flapping his ears to land carefully on Marshall's monster back, immediatly, he directed a punch straight to Bubba's jaw. Nontheless, PG managed to avoid the crow's attack, he grabbed Crabbit's arm and pushed him off Marshall's body with all his strength.

Maka shot another beam, this time to Gumball's chest. The candy prince fell back first on Marshall's head, almost falling but thankfully he managed to take a firm grip on the vampire's fur. "Arg! Dude! Be careful!" Marshall exclaimed.

"Yeah right! You are not the one fighting with TWO freaks!" PG pointed out.

Maja shot multiple beams to the vampire's furry back, attempting the best she could to stop Marshall's track.

Suddenly, Crabbitplanned from under Marshall's head, switching from his crow shape to his normal shape, to land a powerful and succesful kick on Bubba's jaw. The harmed candy prince stumbled and fell from the impact. He barely managed to clasp both hands on Marshall's monster legs, his body dangling from the vampire's limb. It was hard for him to keep his grip strong, for Maja had flew to Gumball's hanging figure and pressed a foot on one of the prince's hands, receiving a hiss of pain from him. Maja leaned closer to his face, admiring his helpless features.

"Gumball!" Marshall cried out concerned.

When he attempted to do something to help his candy friend, a raven/rabbit poked out from behind his head, he brought his sharp claws to one of Marshall's crimson eyes. "If you try to do something, I'll leave you blind! with that, I mean that I'll rip off one of your red eyeballs..." the Crabbit threatened.

That's it. Both were helpless now, and Maja got in charge to emphasize it. _"Who's gonna save you now, Gumball?"_

* * *

"Finn, Jake, Marcy!" the candy royal perked up when she saw her besties approaching her. Instantly, she dashed towards them, leaving her seat in the judge's table.

"Heeellooo, PBBB..." Finn and Jake greeted unemotional.

"'Sup, Bonni..." Marceline did the same.

Princess Bubblegum frowned a little, noticing their dull greeting. "Wow, hold your excitement, guys." the princess rested her hands on her hips. "I was into this pageants much more time than you, and I don't sound so 'wearisome' as you do."

"Well, you must be used to this biz..." the vampire queen defended.

"Yeah, PB! this pageants are ultra boring!" Finn joined.

"I didn't even wanted to come!" Jake confessed frowning.

Bonnibel giggled sweetly. "C'mon, guys! you did not even came to first two days!" PB crossed her arms on her chest, making sure not to wrinkle her puffy-sleeved flowing light pink gown with lilac trim at the sleeve, Heart-shaped neck and a lila_c _bow behind. "Besides, what do you have to say on your defense?"

Finn proded Marceline, indicating her that it was time to give the excuse to Bonni. Unffortunately, Marceline had totally forgotten 'bout the Glob damn excuse, so she said the first thing that came to her mind, steping infront of Finn and Jake, she spoke with a lop-sided smirk on her face. "Uhm, see bonni. We were so dang excited to come at the biginning of the pageant, but sadly, we couldn't cause Finn had a terrible rash on his butt!"

Finn narrowed his eyes with confusion and indignation, but Princess Bubblegum felt sorta guilty. "Oh, Finn, I Did not Know About Your medical disability!"

"No! Princess, that's not-" Finn attempted to defend himself, but was cut off mid sentence by a concerned PB.

"Finn, don't worry! you don't need to be ashamed. I promise I'll make a wonderful ointment for your ugly rash!" she promised with a sweet promising smile. "Now, come along! the pageant is about to start!"

Finn walked ahead of Marcy and Jake, his arms crossed and frowning displeased while Marcy and Jake 'tried' not to burst into laughter.

"Hey, PB, Why is the sun so dim?" Jake asked, atracting the attention of his friends.

Bonnibel looked upwards, she had noticed the eclipse this morning, but was surprised that it had lasted more than an hour. "Oh, yeah. It's an **eclipse**. It's a celestial phenomenon. Vey weird actually, I have never seen one in long time. it surprises me that has lasted that much time span, like around an hour or more... Anyway, don't worry about it! It's just the moon moving throught the sun and this planet, It will fade away! Now take your seats, guys!"

Marceline, Finn and Jake did as told and took their seats. Thankfully, Finn's anger disappeared, and now he was chilling with both Jake and Marcy, placing their bets on Who would the possible winner be: LSP, Wildberry Princess or Turtle Princess. Marceline bet on LSP, her fourth bestie. Jake bet on Turtle Princess and Finn bet on Wildberry Princess. The losers would be the henchman of the winner, better for Marceline.

* * *

"Give up, Princey! you have no chance to beat me!" Maja mocked on Bubba's face.

Both were in a delicate situation, he needed to do something before Maja did. PG gulped hard, already disgusted by what he was going to do.

"I CAN DEFEND MYSELF!" the candy prince cried out. With a swift move, he grabbed his little crown and pierced Maja's eye with it. Half of his crown was covered with the witch's blood. But thankfully she backed away in order to let PG climb up to Marshall's head.

"AAAAAAHH" Maja cried of pain, losing completely her balance. In defense, she fired evrywhere as many blue beams as she could with half of her vision.

Gumball could barely avoid them all, but several of them managed to touch him, leaving some burns on his light pink sweet skin.

This impressed Crabbit considerably. "MAJA!" he called preoccupied.

In view that Crabbit was off guard, Marshall grabbed the creature and threw him effortlessly towards Maja.

Before Maja and Crabbit fell on the hard land, Maja managed to fire some beams to Marshall's vampire wings, piercing them, making him lose balance and his hability to fly.

PG crawled behind Marshall's head, taking a firm grip on his head's fur. "Dude! ya ok?!"

Marshall huffed upset. "Do I look ok, man?! that witch harmed my wings! I can't fly dude!" Marshall explained, sensing the turbulence of his flight.

"Don't worry, Marshall! We're now above the Candy Kingdom! just try to touch land on any spot!" PG exclaimed.

Marshall began shaking, the wind that once helped him to fly, was now his enemy. It only went through, it would surely be a careless fall. "Dude, I can't! WE ARE GONNA CRASH!"

Both beings cried to a pitch they never thought they could hit, horrified they feared the worst...

* * *

The crowd ceased their murmuring when Grand Master Wizard spoke by the mic. "Ladies and Gentlemen, Welcome to the last day of the '**Miss Princess of Ooo' beauty pageant!**" Grand Master Wizard announced magnificently. "We are glad to have you all here, gathered together to celebrate the ending of our most ancient tradition..."

GMW kept on speaking, making the introduction of Princess Bubblegum who would have the honor to coronate the winner of the pageant. In the meantime, Marceline played with the loose threads of her dark blue skinny ripped jeans. She had chosen to attend very casual and comfortable to the pageant, a simple but rocking cool red plaid shirt, blue skinny jeans and her favorite beige booties, Her hair fell dazzlingly behind her back. As for Finn and Jake, well, both were busy competing on who snored louder, not that any of the duo was awake to decide who the winer was...

Marceline rolled her eyes, finding it kinda comical. Just when she was looking to the infinite sky for the millionth time, finding the dim sunlight go through the puffy grey clouds more interesting than the whole junk that GMW was speaking, she saw him...

Marceline narrowed her eyes and furrowed her brows in disbelief. _'No, it can't be that!' _the vamp thought, mentally gasping. **_'A VAMPIRE?!'_**

"Jake! Jake wake up! look up!" Marceline ordered, still gasping.

The yellow dog's eyes fluttered open, looking right where Marcy directed, he narrowed his eyes as well. "Dude, Ya have any vampire familiar you did not talk us about?" Jake asked confused. He began shaking up Finn to wake him up.

"Hell nah, dude!" Marceline almost growled, still impressed.

"Finn, wake up man!look up, try to dissimulate k?" Jake instructed. Though Finn did not followed 'correctly' his instructions...

**"And that's why we are so honored to coronate the winner of the Hundreth anniversary of the 'Miss Princess of Ooo' beauty pageant!" **PB introduced, taking a light blue envelope from Peppermint Butler's pink tray. She unfolded the envelope, already having in mind who the winner was. Regarding the contestants, they were holding hands, wishing to be the winner. **"And the winner is-"**

"EVERYONE LOOK UP!" Finn shouted amazed, standing upright, his index finger pointing to the sky, everyone including the judges, looked the foreign beings flying in the dull sky... Bonni gasped, she was hundred percent sure that that thing flying was a vampire monster, like the one Marceline uses to transform in. But the pink thing?

"THEY ARE GONNA CRASH AGAINST THE CANDY ORPHANAGE!" Bonni informed, furrowing her brows with worry in her eyes.

_**Said and done.**_

What seemed to be a vampire and a pink dot on it, crashed against the home of the candy orphans, great was the ruin...

_'Like the dream... a pink and a red car "crashed" against something...' _Bonni thought.

**"EVIL PRESENCE DETECTED, PROTECT THE KINGDOM!" **Both Gumball guardians adviced, stratling Bonnibel and interrupting her thoughts. Though the misterious beings where on the debris of the Candy Orphanage, the Gumball Guardians walked rigt to the outsides of the Kingdom shooting pink beams at an unknown target.

"No! they are in the orphanage!" PB corrected. But the guardians ignored her and kept their track.

The crowd was maddened by what had happened, and it was up to the princess, to figure out what _'that'_ was...

**_Finn and Jake stood right beside Princess Bubblegum, disposed to protect her from any possible threat that those beings could be. Marceline stood right behind her, arching her brows and narrowing her eyes suspiciously at the 'vampire' she had just seen crash against the orphanage..._**

_A thick wall of dust separated, the beings and the candy people, from seeing each other, not mentioning that neither could PB, Jake, Finn and Marceline see anything even being just meters away from them. Bonnibel sighed deeply, she began moving her feet towards the misterius guests she had in her kingdom, willing to find out if her 'new guests' might be **'Friends or Foes'**..._

* * *

**AND THAT WAS CHAPTER 6...**

_Now I'll explain PG's and Marshall's arrival: Since PG and Marshall are kinda from another realm, dimension, alternate universe, (however you wanna call it) a **fictional-unreal **universe, I wanted to bring them to a real-concrete universe through a spell, for a possible experimente would have been an impossible task for Maja (a witch only specialized in magic and witchcraft). Now, the cauldron that we read, turned transparent, imagine it as an **'amniotic sac'. **The water (or tears from Island Lady) was **'**_**_amniotic fluid'. _**_And obviously, the ashes (from PG and Marshall separately) that formed 'a little being curled up' were **'Marshall's fetus and PG's fetus shape'. **THE BLUE FLAMES WERE FROM THE EPISODE 'MISTERY DUNGEON' WHERE MAGI OF LIFE GIVING WAS ENGULFED IN, THEY SHOWED NO HARM, SO YEAH, IT DID NOT DAMAGED THE PAGES._

_I WANTED TO MAKE THEM 'BORN AGAIN' IN THE CURRENT PLANE OR UNIVERSE, A REAL ONE NOT FICTIONAL. MAJA THOUGHT THAT THE MAGIC FROM THE MAGI OF LIFE GIVING WAS STILL EVIL FROM WHAT SHE REMEMBERED, THOUGH WE ALL REMEMBER THAT IN "LITTLE DUDE" FINN AND JAKE HELPED HIM TO TURN THAT MAGIC FROM EVIL TO GOOD AND NICE! :D_

_That is why they are goody-two-shoes here! Marshall is still a prankster though! ;D_

**_PLEASE PLEASE DO NOT COPY THIS HEADCANNON! IT TOOK ME LONG TIME TO COME UP WITH IT!_**

**_UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER, C YA! :3_**

* * *

**_Espa_****_ñol DE ESTE FIC YA NO ESTARA DISPONIBLE! :'(_**

**_NADIE LATINO LO ESTA LEYENDO, ENTONCES YA NO SEGUIRE TRADUCIENDOLO..._**


	7. Chapter 7: A series of confusing events

Dang it! it's always hard to defeat a block and continue a fic! ^^; TT_TT

I've been playing Yandere Simulator! :v xD

Anyway, here is chapter 7! If you thought that it was nonsense that this fic featured Flaminn 'cause FP never appeared, then you were totally wrong! she is coming perhaps in next chap! Her entrance will be very important for the development of the story...

~Have a good reading! \\(^-^)/

* * *

**Chapter 7: A series of confusing events**

_'Mommy what was that?'_

_'I don't know, sweetie, but stay close to me...'_

_'What the heck was that?'_

_'Why did it destroyed the Orphanage?!'_

_'This thing has no mercy for Orphans!' _

_'Perhaps it is one of Princess Bubblegum's experiments that went out wrong...'_

_'Well, she better get in charge of it now.'_

The commotion within the witnesses of the disaster was ineludible. If PB, or anyone, does not get in charge of this 'incident', the candy citizens might go insane and panic would get the better of them.

Princess Bubblegum stood mere meters away from the unknown beings that, thoughtlessly, destroyed the Candy Orphanage. As if the lives of the poor candy orphans weren't bad enough! Now they were homeless...

There so many thoughts in Bonni's mind.

First of all, the vampire monster that had arrived. PB didn't knew any other vampires beside Marceline, if there were any more vampires in Ooo, Marcy would have told her any story or anecdote about her race. And that was mostly one of her doubts; Would Marceline's 'race' had extinct years after the great Mushroom War? Was she the last one of her specie?

Marceline is a hybrid between Demon (from her dad), vampire and human, because of Marceline's lack of knowledge from her mother, they were not certain if Marceline inherited her human/vampire traits from her mom, meaning that if she was as immortal as Marceline, perhaps she gave birth to another vampire when she ran away WHILE the vampires STILL roamed in Ooo... _SO THAT THING THERE **COULD **BE HER BROTHER/SISTER! _

Or any other relative. Regarding the pink spot, well, she wasn't sure about what that was, much less had any idea of it, so she just dismissed that thought...

Finn and Jake stood straight beside Princess Bubblegum, not willing to make any movement until PB authorized it, but if any monster jumps outta that dust, they wouldn't doubt to make a 'human shelter' for PB. Despite their friendship, both adventurers swore loyalty to the kingdom, and everyone knew that Finn and Jake were not the types of guys who back away when it comes to face danger. Actually, THAT is what influences them more to look for new challenges and hard bates... it's an adventurers' thing! You wouldn't understand.

Marceline in the other side was crossing her arms skeptically behind Bonnibel. She also had her inquires about her 'missing relative'.

How comes there was another vampire? She just knew ONE vampire besides her, _but it couldn't be him..._

Marcy didn't know if this had to make her happy, sad or _angry_. Happy, because there was finally someone alike to her. Someone who shared her abilities, her restrictions, her weaknesses, her likes, dislikes... _her pain. _That dude could be a perfect companion for the vamp, if he doesn't turns out to be bad blood...

Sad, because she knows what is the price of being a vampire, and so that fellow does. Vampire's life is NOT like the ones in the ol' novels and books from before the Mushroom War! Well, half of how humans used to portray vampires. Like, vampires DO are extremely hot people; just by watching Marceline that statement is proven to be true. But aside of all that, vampires are not the most desired people to have for company, they sub exist from dinking blood! **_Who wants a blood sucker as friend?!_** Nobody! And that's why vampires are forced to isolation and reject from every single being. She hardly got the few friends she has now.

Thankfully, Marceline's human side helps her to sub exist from drinking only the red color of things, and that makes her to show off her scary 'fangs' and awkward 'snake-like' tongue. That's like the hot sauce of the meal, no one handles vampire fangs! The first thing people do is fear for their dear flesh and that makes them runaway. Plus, the myths about their skin!

Vampire's skin does NOT 'shine-bright like a diamond'! The sun burns their skin! _And it hurts... hurts so bad that it almost ceases the emotional pain... _

But yeah, perhaps that dude WOULD understand how it is to be a vampire...

And Anger, well, if this guy/gal was her relative, he or she was most likely going to seize her 'throne' as **the Vampire Queen**, and neither her father or somewhat missing sibling was going to take that tittle but her! It was a territorial issue...

But either way, Princess Bubblegum had a solid hypothesis regarding the new vampire guest, not to mention Marceline's hunches about it... something was definite, the only way to find out if what they thought was the absolute truth, was to face it...

"SHOW YOURSELF IN THE NAME OF THE CANDY KINGDOM!" Princess Bubblegum demanded with a tone of sublimity, but she got no response.

With a pestered temper, she repeated. "Show yourself, intruder!" Again, no response. The thick wall of candy dust began to finally clarify with every passing second.

Bonnibel was starting to become concerned and worried than upset. "Hello?" she asked with a hint of worry.

"Are you dead?!" Finn asked, earning a face palm from Jake.

"Nah dude, a corpse can perfectly reply that!" The vampire queen sneered from behind PB.

"Dude, what the heck? Why isn't it speaking then?" Jake inquired, knitting his brows with amazement.

The quartet began to get preoccupied, whether they'll have to deal with a dead body OR deal with a new _'threat' _for the Candy Kingdom. Both scenarios weren't much convenient, to be honest.

Then, as if to console their worried state, the creature began to elicited a cacophony of _coughs, _and as product, the dense dust began to fade away as well, revealing its identity.

The heroes, the pink princess and the vampire queen, were perplexed and realized that the now revealed vampire monster had passed out when its head received the impact of the building, it was now gaining conscience...

"ARG! Fuck! MY HEAD HURTS SO DAMN MUCH!" Marshall complained with disgust. Finding himself under a bunch of candy bricks, wood planks and rubbish, the vampire king tried his best to stand. Unfortunately, his injuries, wounds and sore muscles didn't allow him to do so, making him fall again and land flat on his belly, then is when he remembered, that he didn't crashed alone...

"Oh crap, dude where are ya?!" Marshall Lee called out preoccupied.

His crimson eyes met the pinkish eyes of the beautiful candy princess, whom at first; he confused her for his lost friend.

His eyes widened with horror when he saw Bubblegum standing there. "OH CRAP! GUMBALL! THAT STUPID WITCH TRANSFORMED YOU INTO A GIRL!" Marshall exclaimed horrified. "Ugh dude you got boobs!" He added, trying his best to cover his face.

Princess Bubblegum hided indignant her breast with her little hands blushing madly. The quartet tilted their head with confusion, whom Marshall still haven't notice until Marceline floated aside of PB.

"Relax, Marshall, she isn't Gumball..." Marceline clarified. She was definitely sure that that vampire was Marshall Lee Abadeer, _her creation from Ice King's fanfictions... _Surprisingly, he was accompanied by Prince Gumball, though none of them could see him. _'How can they even be here?! They are fictional characters!', _she thought to herself.

Here is when Marshall noticed the ones who surrounded Bonnibel. The resemblance between his friends and this guys was amazing... **_'my Glob, Fionna and Cake are guys in this world. That pink girl looks a lot like Gumball... THAT VAMPIRE GIRL COULD BE MY TWIN SISTER! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!' _**

PB turned to watch Marceline as if wondering how she knew the creature, Finn and Jake didn't had the pleasure to meet Marshall yet, at least in the fanfics, but they DO knew Prince Gumball and they were as surprised as Marceline on how they managed to become**_ 'real'_**...

"Hey Marshall, where's your companion?" Marceline asked skeptically.

Marshall snapped out of his 'shocked' trance when the vampire queen called him **_by his name_**. How on Ooo she knew him?

"Err right, uhm... Gumball dude! Where are ya?!" Marshall called out not unsticking his eyes from the quartet in front of him.

"Over here...!" A pinkish arm rose from the rubbish on Marshall's back, luckily he had minor injuries, unlike Marshall who was truly hurt.

Marshall lifted his arm and moved it towards where he heard Bubba's voice. The vampire king found PG's arm successfully and picked him up, making him land in front of him almost tumbling. Marshall then, tried his best to lift himself, finding support on both his hands. The great amount of construction materials fell off him as a noisy waterfall when he stood on his vampire paws.

Marshall Lee shifted his shape from vampire monster to vampire man, both men undusted their clothes and hair, being careful with their injuries meanwhile the candy people, Marceline, Jake, Finn and PB watched them with utter astonishment.

"Who were you talking to, Marshall?" PG asked, removing the dust from his face.

Once Marshall had finished dusting off himself, he answered with his arms crossed. "Take a look in front of ya."

Bubba finished dusting off all the remains of rubbish from his body, face _and eyes, _then he directed his view where his friend instructed. His jaw dropped immediately, and so did Bonnibel.

_'So, he was the pink spot...' _Princess Bubblegum thought, covering her mouth with disbelief.

"Wow..." was all that Gumball could say. He made his way towards his candy twin, walking slowly with admiration. As if both were in sync, PB also began walking towards him.

Then, the vampire king stopped the motion of his candy friend, gripping his forearm and turning PG to face him, he murmured. "Are you sure ya wanna go closer?" Doubtfully, Marshall Lee objected.

Gumball shook his head with a smile, removing Marshall's hand, he confessed. "Dude, **they are ladies.** One of the girls, that resembles me BTW, must be a princess! Do you think that two ladies can be a big threat?"

"Well, now that ya say it that way, I suppose not ..." Marshall replied sheepishly.

"Then, come along!" PG encouraged.

**As Gumball and Marshall were beginning to approach, Princess Bubblegum and Marceline were even more curious to meet them. **"Are you coming too, Marcy?" Bonni asked.

"You bet, Bon Bon..." she replied determined.

In the other hand, Finn and Jake stood behind contemplating the moment. The duo didn't even bother to remain in their battle positions, if Ice King's fanfictions were right about Prince Gumball; they had nothing to be afraid of. They didn't know about Marshall though, but since Marceline seemed to know him well, they guessed they could trust him too.

As the distance between the four of them began to enclose, the moment was starting to get even more exciting. How could this happen? How could THEY happen? Two completely unknown men came to the girl's life all of the sudden. Why? What for? How? And the four of them wondered if their counterparts, males and females, shared the same personality...

Now they were just mere inches away from each other, PG from PB and Marshall from Marcy perpendicularly, not being able to believe it.

Bonni and Bubba touched each other's shoulders with astonishment yet eagerly. "Wow, well, this is...-" Gumball started.

"Unusual... but amazing." Bonnibel completed, both poking each other's limbs and hair, as if making sure that their counterpart was **'real'** indeed.

Marceline and Marshall stared at each other, not saying a single word but looking wide-eyed at each other with fascination. "Da fuck..." both said impressed. At this point, they couldn't conceal their enthusiasm any longer. **"OH CRAP YA'RE A VAMPIRE!"** Marceline and Marshall Lee exclaimed eagerly in unison, hovering around each other both kept examining themselves. "YOU PLAY AN AXE BASS TOO?!" Marcy asked fascinated.

**"HELL YAS I DO, DUDE!"** The vampire man replied as fascinated as her.

**"OH COOL! DUDE I GOTTA SHOW YA ALL MY FUN PLACES! WE'RE GONNA HAVE SO MUCH FUN!"** The vampire queen encouraged excited. Both Vampire royals agreed on Marceline's plan, and as they attempted to fly away and have a wild fun, both vampires were yanked back to the ground by the hem of their plaid shirts.

"Where do you think you're going, Marshall?!" PG asked irritated.

"This is nothing to play around with, Marceline!" Princess Bubblegum exclaimed disgusted.

"Pft, what's the freaking matter you two?!" Marceline argued defensively.

"Yeah! We're just gonna hang around!" Marshall added.

Both candy royals unclasped their hands from the vampires' shirts and sighed in defeat. Gumball pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to find the way to properly 'order' Marshall not to do something stupid just yet. "Dude, we don't even know how we got here in first place. Please both of you, specially you Marshall, don't go anywhere until we are hundred percent sure that it is safe to do so."

"Tsk, fine, whatever, better figure that out quick... y'know I hate to be imprisoned!" Marshall crossed his arms snorting defeated.

"Besides..." PB joined. "Separated, you guys are a catastrophe! Glob knows how you would be like together!"

Marceline stuck her tongue out to PB in defense, and then murmured to Marshall. "Looks like both of'em are grouchy and party poopers to death!" Both vampires giggled for the utter truth of her comment.

"WE HEARD THAT!" both pinkish twins cried out angry.

"Well" PG cleared his throat and spoke. "I'm afraid we didn't have a proper introduction..." he said before stretching his hand towards Bonnibel. "My name is Prince Gumball, nice to meet you!"

"It's my pleasure to meet you too! My name is Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum!" She introduced herself. Before she could even take Gumball's hand to shake it, Marshall Lee, obnoxiously bumped PG away with his hip.

"Well Hello Bonnibel! My name is Marshall Lee Abadeer! I'm pleased to meet you..." He introduced himself with a smooth husky voice, successfully taking Princess Bubblegum's hand, leaning and placing a soft kiss on her knuckles, smirking devilishly at her.

"N-nice to meet you too, Marshall Lee." Bubblegum said disguising her nuisance. With a deep blush and disgust on her face, she averted his arrogant face.

_**'His arrogance is so obnoxious! Shame, he's a handsome man...'** _Bubblegum thought to herself.

"May I know your name, beautiful lady?" With a wide smile, Gumball asked to Marceline politely.

The vampire queen awkwardly averted his beautiful pink eyes, finding more interesting the candy ground, then she replied with a slight blush. "Err, uhm, what, Me? I'm Marceline Abadeer, 'Marcy' for the buddies!"

PG giggled for her extroverted way of introducing herself. "Well, Marceline, I look forward to be friends with you...!" He said before gently taking Marceline's hand and planting a tender kiss on her knuckles.

This caught the vampire queen off guard and caused her to blush madly and gasp somewhat loud. _'Dude WTF?! He gotta cut it out before he notices my obvious blush!' _she thought to herself.

"Marcy Hey! Who's your new friend?" Finn and Jake peered behind Marceline.

The pinkish twins and the vampire twins startled for the irruption of Finn and Jake. "So, Marceline, Won't ya introduce us your new _'friend'_?" Jake asked Marceline, prodding her ribs playfully.

Marceline huffed irritated for her friend's antics. "Guys, this is Prince Gumball. Prince Gumball this are-"

"WE ARE FINN AND JAKE, YOUR MAJESTY! YOUNG ADVENTURERS!" Finn introduced excitedly.

"Well, Finn only. I'm a step close to look like a wet raisin'..." Jake admitted, somewhat downhearted.

"BUT WE ARE THE COOLEST ADVENTURERS THAT EVER LIVED ON OOO!" The blond hero and the yellow dog said in unison.

Gumball doubted that, he knew another pair of cool _adventuresses. _He let out a light chuckle. "Well, nice to meet you, guys!" The adventurers' childish actions reminded PG about his friends, Fionna and Cake.

"Hey dude! Who are these weirdos?" Marshall asked to Gumball, tilting his head already having in mind whose _'male version' _they were of.

Gumball extended his right hand to introduce them. "Marshall, these are Jake and Finn, adventurers of Ooo."

"Oh, cool..." Marshall said almost in a whisper, he leaned to whisper at Gumball. _'Adventurers like, **you know who, **right?_

_'Exactly...!" _He whispered back.

This was all confusing for both Prince Gumball and Marshall Lee, though the candy prince had an idea in mind of the meaning of all this...

"OH, MILK BAGS! I FORGOT ABOUT THE PAGEANT!" Princess Bubblegum excused herself and ran back to her podium. "The winner is, w-where's Lumpy Princess?!" PB exclaimed alarmed.

"She said she was tired of waiting for you to announce the winner, so she snatched the crown from the royal, velvet cushion and flied away, m'lady!" Peppermint Butler informed her. "Grand Master Wizard left as well, he said he would call you later."

Bonnibel's eyes grew wide in disbelief. "What?! why didn't any of you told me anything?!"

"TBH, princess, I'm like 100% sure that we all wanna know who those hotties are!" Chocoberry admitted carelessly, getting everyone's agreement.

"W-well, anyway, **LSP was the winner**. Thanks to all the princesses that dedicated their time onto the 100th edition of the **_Miss Princess of Ooo beauty pageant! _**Now please everyone head home now, I'll introduce you my guests in time." PB commanded politely, earning _'aaw'_''s of disappointment from all the candy citizens that were overwhelmed with curiosity for knowing the ID of the new men in the Candy Kingdom.

Princess Bubblegum sighed deeply and made her way towards Marceline, Marshall Lee, Prince Gumball, Finn and Jake, her face reflected worry and a hint of uneasiness in her eyes. Her friends and **her guests **noticed it, and with narrowed eyes of preoccupation, they saw her approaching them. All of them were looking at her uncomfortably, as if their faces were vividly telling her **_'what the hell is going on?' _** To which she could only reply with her features saying **_'just, let me find the right way to tell you...'_**, for she feared, from now, what would happen to her friends (including PG and Marshall), to her kingdom, _to her..._

And she knew what, or rather say, WHO is and would be the troublemaker and disturber of everyone's peace and well-being.

"Finn, Jake, will you please check on the candy people going around, and check as well all around the kingdom, inside and outside?" PB asked politely out of the sudden. Both heroes nodded and went to do as told.

She locked her pinkish eyes with Marshall's crimson eyes. No flirting intended, though was needless to mention that the vampire king DID bought it as flirting. His cocky grin rapidly vanished when he saw her serious face. "Marshall, I recall you mentioned some **_witch _**that did some bad to you both..."

Marceline looked at her immediately when she heard 'witch', as if saying **_'Don't tell me we're talking 'bout THE witch...!'_**

Unfortunately, Bonnibel and Marcy were sure that it was the same sky witch who attacked Gumball and Marshall and, in matter of time, would also attack them and the Candy Kingdom...

"Y-yes she was a mean bitch... why?" Marshall confirmed.

PB placed both of her delicate hands on Marshall's broad shoulders, looking dead serious at the surprised man.** "I need you to please tell me everything about what happened when you met her!"**

* * *

**IMPORTANT: remember, not a day has passed between this and last chapter! It is nearly passed 12:00 pm in this chapter. Also, in this fic, PB, Marshall, PG and Marceline are adults. So don't get surprise if you read any of them cursing! ;D**

Yeah, Lumpy Princess IS the winner! xD

Well, that was chapter 7 pretty people! I loved the guys' interaction with the girls, and hope u did too! Thanks for reading! \\(*0*)/

Expect some mystery and revelations in next chap!

~SoHe


	8. Chapter 8: Her flaming majesty

**Hey everyone. Before I could even finish this chap, it all got messed up by Google Docs. I use my Samsung to write fics, I dunno what happened or why it wrecked. So I had to write this aaaaaall over again. Crap.**

**Not funny. Not funny at all Google Docs...**

**I know I missed details and stuff in here, so I apologize if this chap is too short and lacking of details, grammar mistakes and if it is poorly written... enjoy :(**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Her flaming majesty.**

As minutes flied by, Princess Bubblegum escorted her guests at the main hall in the Candy Castle, realizing it was getting late.

She decided to take Prince Gumball and Marshall Lee to the safety of the castle, for she feared that there might be _enemies _lurking around the kingdom... or around them.

They undertook walk to the castle, Marceline at PB's side and PG at Marshall's side, shortly, Finn and Jake joined them on their walking.

Nonetheless, Princess Bubblegum's mind wad clouded with thoughts. "How's the perimeter, Finn and Jake? Everything safe?" She asked.

"What? Uh, yeah! Everything's safe, Peebles!" The heroe replied.

"Yeah! Don't worry, Princess! All of'em are at their homes already." Jake assured.

Bonnibel let out a sigh of relief.

Marceline saw her by the corner of her deep-blue eye while floating to the castle, PB's concerned was hard to not look at.

Bonnibel wondered where the Gumball guardians would be by now. It was around 2:00 pm and they still had not return. But what worried her the most, was if the Sky Witch was indeed involved with PG's and Marshall's arrival. Worth mentioning, that the eclipse hadn't faded a bit, which could add to the strange events _caused _by the arrival of Marshall Lee and Prince Gumball. Nonetheless, she had a plan in mind. Though it... _scared _her. Bonni wasn't sure if it would work out, though she had almost no time to consider any options, not lile there were any. The safety of her kingdom was above all, her most important thing. She had thousands of lives on the palm of her sweet hand, all hopes set on her, all believes that she would protect them and keep them safe and sound. Everyone counted on her majesty, Princess Bubblegum.

And all that amount of trust on her, scared her.

See it like this: _If Princess Bubblegum makes good decisions and a wonderful ruling during her life time, her kingdom would be benefited with her decisions, causing to a terrific prosperity to both Bonnibel and her people... but, what if she makes a mistake? What if her ruling is not the best? She would be devastated to disappoint all those who trusted her. In her shame, what could possibly be left for her people? Years of disgrace?_

**"THEY ALL TRUST ME..." **She thought. **"I can't let them down..."**

"Yo, Bon, you alright?" Marceline asked concerned.

She startled for a second, then a fake smile grew on her face. "Oh yes! Sure I'm only... having a head ache." She assured, massaging her temples falsely.

Their feet soon carried them to the entrance of the Candy Castle, where a Banana guard watch the door, soon he the six of them approaching him. He straightened his posture before welcoming the princess and her guests. "Good afternoon, Princess!" Then he noticed the companions of her.

"Hey, Banana guard..." PB replied, as politete as her anxiety allowed her to do. Pacing quickly in order to avoid any questions regarding Gumball and Marshall.

"Princess! Why are there male versions of yourself and Marceline?!" Banana guard asked wide-eyeded with a hint of fright.

Marshall took this moment to stick out his snake tongue at the scared banana guard. Eyes turning deep crimson with black sclera. Jake himself got a little nervous. Marceline and Finm could only chuckle at it.

"Cut it out, Marshall! You're scaring him!" Prince Gumball scolded his childish friend.

"You are certainly no fun, Gumball." Marshall mocked at him with etiquete. He stopped traumatizing the guard.

"Banana guard, these are guests, you can say they are relatives from Marceline and me." Bonnibel explained.

"Like a brother?"

"No. Like great, great, great, great, great, greeaaaaaat cousins... perhaps greater." She wasn't so sure if they really shared DNA and blood genes yet. A blood test would be important to run.

"Oh okay, Princess!" The banana guard allowed them in, along with Finn and Jake who were truely always welcome in the kingdom.

Princess Bubblegum turned to look at Finn and Jake. "Guys, will you go to see Pepperming Butler and ask him to prepare a meal for all of us? Please stay with him until we return."

They nodded. "Ya got it, PB!" Both ran to do as told.

Walking by the main hall to her office, Princess Bubblegum leaded their way. Gumball, on the other hand, was looking all downhearted.

All these reminded him of his very own Candy Kingdom. The clumsy guards, the castle, the halls, the sorroundings, the people, Finn and Jake reminded him of Fionna and Cake... he just needed to see a Peppermint maid here and it would drive him insane. This wasn't his life, this wasn't his home... all this was too crazy to handle.

He sighed heavily. Getting Marceline's attention.

"Huh, everyone decided to be sad today..." she told him, more to herself.

"Hmm? What do you mean?" Gumball asked.

"Is everything okay, man?"

He grew nervous, Bubba wasn't going to _bore _Marceline with his crazy thoughts. Not knowing what else to say, he lied. "Yeah sure! I-I'm fine! Just a little tired y'know? I'm all dirty and my body hurts a bit. But overall, I"m cool!"

Skeptically, she arched her left brow at him. "Ya sure? Two seconds ago you looked like a divorced man, and now you're all smiles and sunshine!"

He laughed at her remark. PG knew she couldn't just **lie **to her thag easy... at least not for too long.

"C'mon, PG. If there's anything bothering you, you can tell Bubblegum... or me even! Deal?" She extended her hand to him.

Bubba took her hand and shook it gently. "Right, deal!"

They stayed like that... for few seconds, PG wathing deep into her mesmerizing blue eyes, a smile grew on his face. Noticing her hand atop his, Marceline grew nervous and removed her hand from his, blushing deeply, she only could avert his charming eyes while she continued floating.

_"First phisical contact..." _he thought, he expected the **'hugs' **to be next.

"Ugh, c'mon, guys! Get a room already!" Marshall shouted, giggling under his breath.

Both Gumball and Marceline turned to look at him blushing and with eyes of flickering anger. "Shut the fuck up, Marshall!" Marceline growled angry.

"Huh, what YOU should get is a doctor, Marsh!" Gumball said, pointing at the vampire's back.

His laughed ceased to be replaced with fright. "W-what?! What'cha mean by 'a doctor' ?!" Marshall sought for the anomaly on his back desperately.

"Right there..." Bubba said. "You got a **BIG **whole on your back and it is bleeding!" Gumball exagerated the word 'Big' to play with his fright of doctors, it was bad but he started it. Though his wound was indeed bleeding.

"Wha? I guess the wound is too deep to heal faster by itself... but I'm sure I don't need a doctor!" Marshall defended.

"Aaaawww, Marsh. You'll need stitches!" Marceline mocked. "Hey, PBubs, come look at this..."

PB stopped her way and walked towards Marshall Lee, taking few glimpses to his back, she made a diagnostic. "Marshall, we gotta take you to the clinic of the Candy Kingdom." She looked at Gumball. "You too, Prince Gumball. You seem to have lots of scratches and burns..."

"Alright, let's get going...!" Prince Gumball ordered.

"W-wait! We don't really **need **t-to see a doctor, right?! I mean, doctors are overrated! s-see Doctor Frankenstein! That dude was all nuts and he was a _'doctor' _" he turned to Bubba clasping his shaking hands on his pinkish arms. "D-dude, tell me if I'm wrong! I'm not, am I?!"

"Marshall, You are, dude! Take it easy! It's only an appointment to the doctor!" PG attempted to calm him down.

"Marshall... ya aren't afraid of needles or _injections_... are ya?" Marceline teased.

"STFU, MARCELINE! of course I'm not!" Marshall Lee defende.

"Then you won't be afraid of a little needle, Marshall Lee." Bonnibel simply said, guiding them.

"Y-yeah but-"

"No **'buts'**, Marshall Lee! DOCTOR-NOW!" Bonni growled at the stubborn vampire king.

Marceline giggled under her breath. **_"She said 'butts'...!" _**

"ALRIGHT! GEEZ! WHAT A TEMPER!" Marshall exclaimed trying to regain his auditive sense.

Not only Princess Bubblegum was the one struggling with decisions, So was Marceline. Besides Finn and Jake, she was the only one that knew the provenance of both characters, and what troubled her, was if it was wise to tell Bonnibel before telling Marshall... _and Gumball_...

She sighed, Fidgeting awkwardly with the silver chains hanging from her pockets, she decided to tell Princess Bubblegum when both ladies were alone. Marceline wasn't sure if she would do well on explaining all that biz to both guys... so maybe Bonnibel, being all _smarty_, would do a better job **_'explaining' _**it.

Bonnibel guided the four of them to the royal candy clinic, massaging her shoulders and straightening her hunched posture, she let out a groan of pain. Her shoulders felt sagged and heavier than usual, due to all her work in the kingdom, at least the pageant was unnaturaly over.

Suddenly, watching her shadow walking beside her, a _male_, floating shadow approached to her's from behind. _"Hey, Bonni." _The vampire king whispered. _"Ya need a massage? It happens that I'm great with my_ **_hands_**_..."_

She turned to look at him with an irritated look, right foot tapping the marble floor and hands resting on her hip; From the vampire's perspective, it was a funny yet cute sight to see her angry and frowning. "I don't need it, thank you very much, Marshall!" She exclaimed to his obnoxious façade. Then she remembered her last encounter with Ricardio the Heart guy. "I'm also very _skillful _with my hands; So I recommend you to back off from me, If you know what I mean..." She simply warned and walked off, leaving Marshall Lee behind.

He chuckled silently to himself while a devilish grin widened on his face, fangs showing, he saw her walk forward. _"Bring it on, Princess..."_

* * *

Swiftly, Princess Bubblegum opened the door allowing everyone in, much to her surprise, the Candy Clinic was deserted. It made her happy, there was nobody hurt yet, so it meant she was _'somehow' _doing her job efficiently. "Good afternoon, Doctor Ice Cream! I brought two patients for you!" Bubblegum informed the medicine practitioner.

"Well, welcome back, Princess! Hadn't seen you since Starchy got sick with the cold, remember?" Doctor Ice Cream greeted.

"Oh yeah, Finn, Jake and I had to sneak in and get a _magic _cold reliever which didn't work at all! Ugh!" Bonnibel exclaimed frustrated of the memory.

"You should respect his beliefs in magic, Princess. Be polite about it, y'know?"

"Well, I didn't come for you to persuade me to **'believe'** in magic. Business here, remember?" PB defended.

"Oh indeed!" Dr. Cream walked closer to PG and Marshall. "Who are these men that look so much like you, Princess- why do they even look like you and Marceline?" Dr. Cream scanned both figures with skeptical, narrowed eyes.

Bonnibel groaned MORE frustrated, having to explain this over and over and OVER again was becoming a pain. "It's a looooong story, Doctor! To summarize it all, they are like loooong familiars of Marcy and I."

"Hmmm, I see... like great, great cousins?" Cream asked.

"No! Like- wait, yeah! Actually you guessed it!" Bonni said.

Suddenly, the doors banged open by a little figure that _'barged' _into the clinic holding a clipboard on her sweet hands. "So we got new patients huh?"

"Hello, Nurse Pound Cake!" PB greeted the petite nurse.

"Good afternoon, Princess Bubblegum! Who are these gentlemen?" Nurse asked, suspiciously.

"Aaaww I'm not explaining this again!" Bonnibel groaned.

"Meh, don't worry I don't need to. My job is not to know their **_'biography' _**but to assist them on their medical abnormalities..." Nurse Pound Cake declared. She walked closer to PG and Marshall lee. "Now, what are your names?"

Marshall didn't hesitate to show off with his smug façade. "Hello, Nurse. My name is-"

"I don't need to know your names either." She cutted him off. "From this second and until you leave the clinic..." she pointed at Marshall with her right index finger. "You'll be Subject #1! And you..." she pointed at PG. "You'll be Subject #2! That way I won't have to remember any names..."

Marshall laughed. "Pffft, Gumball! Ya're #2! The Second place is the first loser!" He teased.

Bubba snickered back. "You know that being #1 means that you'll see the doctor first, right?"

His smile faded. "What?! No! You liar!" But then, a confident smile escaped his lips. "But I'll have the nice doc! You'll probably get the mean nurse!"

"Don't be so sure, boy. Doctor Cream left to get an ointment for Subject #2's burns. You WILL have the mean nurse...!" She blurted out.

Then Marshall Lee made this _"holy shit!" _Face that caused PB, PG and Marceline to giggle. How comes he had the worst of lucks?

Nurse Pound Cake guided Marshall to sit on a steel stool so the check up could begin, She cheeked his eyes, ears, heart beat, reflexes etc. But as a matter of fact, she hissed when she saw Marshall's bleeding injure. "Ugh, boy! This must have hurt!" She poke it with an aesop.

Marshall winced and grimaced. "OUCH! YEAH IT HURTS!"

Nurse Pound Cake rolled her eyes annoyed. "I guessed it. Okay, let's do this..." she prepared her materials to assist the vampire's back.

Marshall hastely turned to look at her, eyes widened with fear. "I-I won't need _sti-tiches, _right?!"

"Stitches? Nah... just remove your upper garments please." Nurse ordered.

Marshall looked at the nurse as if questioning her, but then he looked at Princess Bubblegum; a devilish smile grew on his handsome features. "Sure, nurse's orders...!" In a slow motion, he began unbuttoning his red plaid shirt. Eventually, catching glimpses of Bonnibel _'staring' _at him while blushing deep red, then she furiously would avert his smug smile staring blankly at the floor. Marshall could only laugh about it.

When he was done, he tossed both shirts to the floor as if they were useless rags, for PB's dismay, his muscled chest was all exposed, which could only drive her more nervous than what she wanted to admit. "Alright! Done Ma'am!"

Nurse Pound Cake took a syringe and filled it with vaccine. "Okay, time for the injection..."

Suddenly he backed away frightened. "NO NO NO NO! YOU SAID **'NO NEEDLES'**!"

"Pffft! I said _'No stitches'_! Because you won't need them! I never said anything about **needles**!" She defended. "Now, stop behaving like a 4-year-old and have the injection already!"

"C'mon dude just have it! Don't look so pathetic..." Marceline mocked him.

"EASY FOR YOU TO SAY! IT'S NOT YOU WHO'S HAVING THE CRAP!" Marshall exclaimed frustrated.

"Marsh, it's only a little needle. Just get it over with!" Prince Gumball joined.

Marshall looked at the syringe on Nurse's hand, sure it was little, very. But it troubled him anyway. "O-okay! But I'll need someone to hug me so I won't feel much pain!"

The three of them looked at each other. Bonni, Bubba and Marcy deciding between each other who would do the task. "Yo, PG that's your call! He's your friend!" Marceline said.

"What?! No! I'm not **_hugging _**Marshall! It's weird..." he defended and grimaced. "YOU do it!"

"Hell nah! He's all dirty I don't wanna get dust on my clothes!" Marceline denied.

Both Bubba and Marcy turned to look at Bonnibel with a devilish grin on their faces. Bonni narrowed her eyes skeptically. "What's the matter?"

"Bonni, go do the favor..." Marceline teased her.

Bonnibel blushed red like a tomato to the idea of it. "WHAT?! NO! I WON'T HUG HIM!"

"It will only be for a few seconds, princess!" PG encouraged.

Princess Bubblegum grew nervous, hugging him was a thing, but hugging him _bare chest _was another. "But, but-"

"Ugh, Princess! Just do it already! Or this argue will take us aaaaall afternoon!" Nurse Pound Cake ordered her.

Bonnibel pinched the bridge of her nose, irritated; already regreting what was next. "Fine..."

She walked closer to Marshall Lee, who greetef her with a cocky smile when she was 30 centimeters away from him. "_I swear you'll enjoy it...!" _

"Just shup up...!" She whispered angry.

Marshall couldn't help but chuckle at her red cheeks, with a swift move, he placed his hands on her slender waist, slowly pulling her towards him, closing the gap between them, he hugged her, placing his chin on her shoulder. Bonnibel placed her hands on his shoulders awkwardly, trying bot to think on the bare chest that was being pressed against her, she could feel his heart beat calming her down, no longer feeling nervous about it. His hot breath invading her bare neck builded up hormones that she didn't knew she possesed, soon both closed their eyes feeling content on each other's arms.

"Okay then, you'll feel a little sting..." Nurse warned and enclosed the space between the needle and his wound.

Marshall flinched when he felt the pain and shut tight his eyes, hugging the sweet princess a little tighter. Her hands found the way to his head, and then she began caressing his hair to calm him down... it seemes to work as his grip on her softened.

Then, Nurse Pound Cake cleaned the wound with medicaments and patched the wound with some bandages. Most of the scratches he got from the accident on the orphanage, had already heal; so the work wasn't much. "Done..."

Bonnibel backed away as soon as she heard those words, avoiding every eye contact with the vampire king, she walked away towards Marceline and PG who were both giggling at her blush. "You'll both pay for this!" Bonnibel threatened.

* * *

"I found the ointment!" Doctor Cream barged in the room, holding a little tube on her hand. "Subject #2, please take a seat..."

Gumball left his spot near Marceline and walked to sit on the steel stool. "My name is Prince Gumball by the way..."

Doctor Cream smiled sweetly. "That's a pretty name, dear." She complemented. "Now, since your clothes are all torn and dirty, it'll be easier to clean your scratches and burns with alcoholed water and a sponge, then I'll add the ointment and some bandages! Sounds good?"

"Heh, do whatever you need to, Doc!" Gumball said. Doctor Cream was indeed nicer than Nurse Pound Cake in his point of view.

Doctor Ice Cream began with the process, she grabbed a sponge and began cleaning the scratches and burns on Bubba's body. His injures weren't so severe, thankfully, but the candy prince WOULD need cute little band aids. She applied generous amounts of ointment on his burns, it felt cold and good at the same time, the pain was fading with the topical medicine. Soon, Doctor Cream was done with her work. "We're done, Prince Gumball!"

Bubba sighed relieved. "That wasn't so bad..." He inspected his body, it had several cute, little kitty band aids and some spots on his body were wrapped with bandages. Overall, he was feeling better.

"Now, you get a reward for being a good patient...!" Doctor exclaimed happy.

Bubba raised his brow at her, smirking kind of playful. "So, what do I get, Doc?"

Doctor Cream took out a jar from the bottom drawer of her desk. "You get a cookie!" Smiling, she pushed the cookie into his mouth.

Gumball didn't hesitate to munch his treat. "Thanks, Doctor Cream!"

"You're very welcome! You're dismissed, Prince. Make sure to get some fresh clean clothes on!" She recommended as she began filling some medical records with data of PG and other patients.

Prince Gumball stood up his seat. As he attempted to walk, he caught the sight of Marceline walking towards him, Bubba could tell that she seemed dead serious about any matter troubling her well-being. "What's wrong, Marceline?"

She bitted her lower lip nervously before replying. "I... wanna ask ya something..." her pale blue, little hands traveled to her pockets.

At first, Gumball thought it was only a little trick to cease her unnatural anxiety, but then, a golden, shinning object came out along with the hand that held it. Gumball's eyes widened with surprise. "Y-you found my crown?" He patted his head as if making sure he had it on all this time, but he didn't.

She met his pink eyes, nervous on what to say about the object, for it was covered in a _red _foreign substance. "Yeah I did. Mind telling me why is it coated in _blood_?" She asked, cleaning the crown with a cotton and handing it to the prince.

Memories of the last encounter he had with the Sky Witch, stormed in his head, he was so disgusted at the recall of his violent act. "S-see... Marshall and I were in big trouble back with the witch and her sidekick. Marshall was being threatened by the animal and I was literally _dangling _from Marshall's leg, I had the witch stepping on my hands, I was about to loose grip and fall. But then she leaned to murmur hopeless things at me... then..." he paused, his hands curling into fists at his sides. "I didn't knew what else to do, Marceline! Marshall and I were about to die! I could... I could only think on her _eye_... my crown was covered in **_her _**blood 'cause I stabbed her in the eye with it!"

Marceline gasped loudly. She was clearly surprised, is not something that someone like **Prince Gumball** would do. "Gumball-"

"I DIDN'T KNEW WHAT ELSE TO DO! I DIDN'T WANT TO HURT HER IN SUCH A VIOLENT WAY! SHE COULD BE DEAD BY NOW!... I don't wanna be responsible for her death..." He was entirely anxious and disgusted now, Bubba was helplessly rambling about a matter that wasn't his fault.

The vampire queen clutched his shoulders looking at him seriously. "Listen, Gumball. You're not guilty at all, she wasnted to kill **you **first! You were only defending your butt! If she dies or not, you would be doing a favor to all of us in Ooo! You're not a violent and sadic piece of crap, okay?! You are brave and kind to your friends!" She managed to encourage his broken spirit, it sounded kind of rude, but she was being totally honest. "Besides, if you wanna talk about it, or about _you, _uhhmm I'm here for ya! Ok?"

He chuckled sweetly. "That sounds good. Thanks, Marceline..."

"You can call me _'Marcy'_, if you want..."

"Does that means we're friends now, _Marcy_?" He asked, smiling sheepishly.

"Err... uhmm... sure! I mean, why not?" Marceline agreed with pink cheeks and a wide smile.

He could only smile back in reply with utter happiness...

Marceline cleared her throat. "Yeah well, let's get going. You must be hungry and diner should be ready by now." She ordered walking ahead, not making any eye contact with the prince. _'So I got a new friend now? Huh, weird...'_

Bubba followed hesitantly after her, his smile never fading.

Shortly, the four of them left the candy clinic and paced towards the dining hall in the Candy Castle. Their stomaches growling in sync as instruments in an orchestra, all of them craving for some delicious meals to have...

* * *

When they got there, they found Finn and Jake already having dinner at 4:00 pm. The smell of just made spaghetti invaded their nostrils.

_"Hmmm... spaghetti! My favorite!" _Prince Gumball and Princess Bubblegum thought in sync.

Rapidly, they took a seat at the rectangular, wooden table for six. Bonnibel at the center, finn and Jake at her left, Bubba and Marceline at her right and Marshall at the end. Far far away from her as she liked it. Peppermint Butler came out with some dishes full of steamy spaghetti and forks, his tray almost fell as he saw Marshall and PG sitten at the table. His little hands shaking as he approached to the boys to serve their food, then the girls, and he left without saying a word.

Marceline had a tingling sensation about telling PB _the thing_. She couldn't waig any longer even more now that Peppermint saw them too. The sun was begining to set and PB hadn't made a move yet regarding their situation with Maja and the guys... no, it had to be now. She stood up her seat roughly and dashed towards PB. "Peebles, we gotta talk now!"

"Can't it wait, Marceline? It happens that I'm very hungry and I'm craving for some spaghetti." Bonnibel begged.

"If it wasn't so important I wouldn't be insisting so much, Bonni! C'mon!" Marceline insisted. "You too, Finn and Jake! And bring Pepppermint with us!" Marceline ordered the heroes.

"Excuse us..." Bonninel said to Gumball and Marshall as the four of them left the room, the guys nodded and kept eating.

Once they were outside, Marceline attempted to speak. "Listen this, guys..."

"Marceline, what's that important thing that couldn't wait?" Bonnibel asked her, puzzled.

"PRINCESS! WHY ARE THERE MALE VERSIONS OF YOURSELVES AT THE TABLE?!" Peppermint Butler asked perplexed.

"Chill out, guys! That's what I'm trying to explain...!" Marceline shushed them. She sighed and tried again. "Bonni... Marshall and PG are not from this world."

"I know that..." PB agreed.

"But they are not real either. They weren't supposed to be... _alive._" Marceline continued.

Bonnibel and Peppermint Butler stared at her confused and with wide eyes. "W-What do you mean by that, Marcy?"

"They are fictional characters." Jake joined to the explanation.

"Yeah, like, from _'story books'_." Finn joined.

Bonnibel narrowed her eyes, not understanding a single word from them. "How _'fictional characters from story books'_?! Are you kidding me? This is not funny guys! How did Finm and Jake knew all this but not me?!"

"We are not lying to you, PB! It's all true!" Marceline defended.

"Yeah! Jake and I knew about it because we read and heard Ice King's fanfics about them! He kinda forced us to read it!" Finn defended.

"There are even more characters!" Jake joined.

"I was the second one to read and join to Ice King's stories... I created Marshall Lee." Marceline confessed.

Bonnibel rubbed her palms on her face, finding all this stressing and hard to believe. "I can't believe this... you mean Ice King... _created _Prince Gumball and Marshall Lee?"

"Yes. And I dare to believe that Maja may be related into all this. Perhaps she brought them to _life_, in a spell... Maja is a powerful witch, so she must had find a way to do so..." Marcy explained.

"That's a good hypothesis, Marcy... but why would Maja had decided to bring them to this world?" Bonnibel thought out loud.

Finn let out a snort and crossed his arms annoyed. "I dunno! I just know that I wanna eat my spaghetti!"

"Then leave already, guys!" Marceline growled frustrated. "And don't say a word about this!"

Both heroes ran towards the dining room to have their spaghetti again. Sometimes Marceline didn't believe how childish they could be. Before Peppermint Butler could also decide to leave, Bonnibel stopped him and whispered something in his ear, then, nodding, he walked away to a different direction. Marceline couldn't tell what she said, but the vamp didn't pay much attention to it anyway.

"Are ya telling them after diner, Bon?" The vamp asked doubtfully.

"No..."

"Wha? No?" Marceline asked puzzled.

"No, Marceline. I won't tell them this complicated issue." Bonnibel said thoughtful.

Marceline was aghast. "B-but why not, Bonni?! What the hell?!"

"Listen, Marceline..." PB turned to look at her, deep in her eyes with worry. "You, Marshall, Gumball and I... are gonna hide at the safety buncker of the Candy Kingdom. We are not safe here anymore, not even with the Gumball Guardians on guard. I can't take all the kingdom with me, but I know Finn and Jake will protect them perfectly..."

"WHAT?! NO! YOU CAN'T JUST _HIDE _THIS BONNI!" Marceline scolded with disbelief.

"Marceline, think about this for a second! Do you think they're gonna buy this? They won't believe that their existance is a lie! Both could even runaway! I can't protect them if they are far away from here!... we are in a great danger." Bonnibel explained.

It all made sense, from PB's point of view. As much as Marceline wanted to believe Bonnibel about hiding the truth from them for their own good... it felt _wrong_.

"So what? We're just hiding out like scardy dogs? For how long?"

Stressed, Princess Bubblegum ran her hands through her gummy pink hair. "I'm not sure, Marcy. Until we find a way to get Marshall and Prince Gumball back to their _'world'_, or until we defeat Maja again. But please believe me! I'm doing this for our own good...!"

Marceline sighed defeated, all she wanted was her friends to be safe. And even though she only knew PG and Marshall for a couple of hours, she still didn't want any harm on them, as well as PB. "Okay... I hope you know what ya're doing..."

"I hope so too..."

* * *

"So, what was all that?" Gumball asked Finn, who was having a mouthful of spaghetti.

"Uuuhhmmm... err... girl stuff?" Finn attempted to lie.

Marshall snorted. "Why would PB and Marceline invite three _boys _to their _girl stuff_ ?"

"They... wanted to know... our opinion about... their... girl stuff?" Finn lied again.

PG and Marshall looked at Finn with narrowed eyes, as if meaning **_seriously?_**

"That's the best lie you could come up with, Finn?" Marshall asked mocking him.

"AAAAHH I DUNNO OK?! I JUST WANNA HAVE MY SPAGHETTI ALREADY!" Finn shouted frustrated.

Before Bubba and Marshall could keep interrogating the human guy, Marceline and PB walked in; sitting on their seats they continued eating.

"So, Bonnibel... I remember you asked me to explain ya some things about the witch and about PG and I..." Marshall reminded.

"Oh, no, save that for later. I would like to ask you something..." she replied.

Both boys were interested on what her request would be. "What is it, Princess Bubblegum?" Prince Gumball asked her.

She sighed, trying to figure out the right words. "You should know, we are in terrible danger. We presume that the witch you're talking about is no other than Maja, the Sky Witch."

"Oh yeah, I remember her name now..." Marshall said.

"She said lots of weird things..." Gumball joined.

Bonnibel straightened her posture and cleared her throat. "Yeah, well, Marceline and I had an encounter with her before, the last encounter Finn, Jake and I had with her, we barely made it out alive. That's why I've decided to shelter ourselves in the royal safety bunker of the Candy Kingdom. Maja hates me and I being involved on her stuff would be dangerous for me and for my kingdom..."

Marceline snorted and crossed her arms annoyed, not liking the idea of being _caged _like an animal, not even for safety. She knew she could fight Maja, but in the end, Marshall's PG's safety were the matter at hand as well as her safety, PB's and the kingdom's.

"What about me and Jake, PB?" Finn asked the candy princess.

"Regarding you guys. I'll need a favor from you. In my absense, I'll need your bravery to protect my kingdom, guys. I lay all my trust on you that you'll take good care of my people... can I count on you?" Princess Bubblegum asked.

"Sure thing, Princess! We'll take care of your people just like I took care of my puppies!" Jake guaranteed.

"Yeah! We swore loyalty to the kingdom and so we'll protect it!" Finn guaranteed reluctant.

"I'm happy to hear that, guys..." Bonnibel said with a soft smile.

"Marceline, Prince Gumball, Marshall Lee and I, will be sheltered in the bunker until we find a way to take you back to your world or until we find a way to defeat Maja forever, whatever comes first... I hope you guys understand." Princess Bubblegum explained. Looking at both guys with her beautiful, pink pleading eyes.

After a while of consideration, both Prince Gumball and Marshall Lee, nodded to her request, agreeing to the terms. "It's fine for me." Marshall said.

"You agree?" Marceline asked.

"Yeah, We agree to your terms, princess. Marshall and I understand that all you want is our protection as well as the well-being of your friends and your kingdom..." Gumball agreed with a smile.

Princess Bubblegum sighed relief placing a hand on her chest to ease her heart rate. "I'm glad you both are okay with it-"

"Princess Bubblegum, the _princess _has arrived." Peppermint Butler adviced.

The four of them stood up as Princess Bubblegum did so. "Oh wonderful! Make her come in!" She said with a reluctant smile. "Follow me, guys!"

"_Princess_?" Jake asked.

"What _princess_?" Finn inquired.

Bonnibel began walking to the main entrance where she expected to find her guest, her friends following behind her, but Finn dashed to her side; eager to know more details. "See, Finn. While I'm not here, I can not leave the Candy Kingdom without leaving a _replacement_ in charge, you'll need the assistance of a princess to take care of my kingdom. So I've called an old friend!"

Finn shruged. "Nah I'm cool, Princess, no prob!" He said. "So who did you call? Lumpy Space Princess? Hot Dog Princess?" Finn said jockingly.

As if on cue, the doors of the main entrance slammed open. A female figure came walking powerfully towards them.

"Ah, there she is...!" Bonnibel exclaimed.

Her heels tapped loud agains the marble floor, her gaze serious and mighty like the highness she was, her chin always up with pride and might, her hair dancing in flickering flames around her head as her knee-length dress swung from left to right in sync with her swaying hips... getting everytime closer to them.

All of them were speechless.

Finn's jaw dropped when he saw her, dumbfounded, he could only pronounce her name in a sweet whisper. _"Flame Princess..." _

* * *

**In my defense, this chapter came even better than my first draft of it. Now, I dunno how well I planned this thing of the safety bunker stuff, but I can only say that since PB, Marceline, Marshall and PG are in danger from Maja, theh should hide out until PB finds a way to take PG and Marshall back to their world or until they defeat Maja so they'll have more time to do the first, Marceline is also hiding out because she is already involved in the affair, and the opposite, would result in a harm of her safety no matter if Maja knows she is involved or not, PB would not risk her friend's safety. Finn and Jake will stay to protect the kingdom and this was the perfect chance to include Phoebe! Hope I didn't miss any detail, sorry for the long hiatus, but remember that my file crashed so it couldn't be faster for I had ro rewrite it! **

**I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless! If you did, please leave a review! It helps me and motivates a lot to keep writing! ;) share with your Flaminn-Gumceline-Bubblee friends!**

_~Keep loving, Keep shipping! _

_~SoHe_


	9. Chapter 9: The Roommates

Hello guys! Sorry for the long hiatus... everything has been a lil mess for me lately. Luckily, I managed to have this chapter done... so please enjoy, and if you leave a review, I would thank you so very much :)

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Roommates**

_Even though they were running as fast as they could and swore to be safely away from the Gumball Guardians, loud footsteps made the ground rumble and shake; much to their dismay, the thin distance that seemed to protect them, was becoming dangerously narrowed with every mighty 'stomp' from the sweet, giant guardians. _

_Crabbit panicked, cursing under his breath. The grip he had around the Sky Witch's waist, tighten firmly as he adjusted her arm around his feathered nape, his breathing became more labored and uneven as he jogged to a safe shelter, sensing the Gumball Guardians close enough from them yet not enough to be seen through the leafy trees above them._

_Drops of dark blood made little puddles that chased the trail of Crabbit and Maja. The Sky Witch survived to Prince Gumball's 'attack', but surviving costed her **eye**... half of her face, neck and chest were stained with blood, **her **blood. After the impact of falling off Marshall's monster back, both remained unconcious for a couple of minutes; it was Crabbit's task, as Maja's formal sidekick, to help her up and runaway before they had the Candy Kingdom army looking to bring some punishment over them; unfortunately for Crabbit, not too long the Gumball Guardians began their chase for both, Crabbit and Maja had a little chance to get as far away as their little feet, in comparison to the Guardian's, could take them. It was already becoming a habit, that the mutanimal would carry heavy stuff/beings to complete a task, this practice was getting everytime more manageable for him._

_Not all was a tragedy. If his hunches were right, in the moment that Maja and him cross the barrier, or at least get close enough of it, the Gumball Guardians' sensors would not read their evil presence **only**, but the ones of them **and **the ones of The Dark Forest as well, luckily this meant that they would finish their chase._

_Crabbit's lungs began to burn as fatigue got over him. He couldn't wait a minute for resting, he had both guardians shooting orange beams not too far away from them, they were a few meters from them, their doom was close._

_Crabbit's eyes widened in relief when he saw the barrier, entrance of The Dark Forest. Maja stirred under his grip, if she made a noice, it would be an instant **'Game Over' **for both. In view of this, Crabbit crawled with Maja to a vertical view from the Guardians, right to a safe NOROESTE side of the barrier. He grew nervous, when the loud rumbling of land caught their hiding spot, covering Maja's mouth, he just expected them to leave already._

_The Gumball Guardians reached the end of their path, the barrier; One of the guardians, ran a scan all around the land that was in their robotic view. A red ray in a panoramic position, began inspecting his sorroundings, from East to South... until he stopped in a particular place. _

_"I got a high lecture of paranormal activity in all this zone." One of them informed. "This might be a hide out for wizards."_

_"Yes, you are right. There is no way we can get a lecture of the evil presences that were near the kingdom, not with all these activity. They must be faraway by now." The other guardian agreed._

_"Shall we return to the kingdom?" One asked._

_"Yes, let's go and inform the princess." The candy guardian complied._

_Both guardians gave their back to the barrier and loudly made their way back to the Candy Kingdom, their footsteps getting everytime little and little in sound... until they were never heard again._

_Crabbit sighed, turning his head back, he made sure the zone was free of guardians. There was bo threat, so he ventured inside the barrier..._

* * *

_Feeling her back land smoothly on a soft, flat surface, the Sky Witch opened her eyes slowly. Her head spun with a stinging pain, suddenly, all the pain was arranged on her right eye socket. Her eyes eventually spotted Crabbit beside her, she used all her strength to lift herself up and sit. "What the hell happened?"_

_"Well, to make the story short, you had an accident and fell off the vampire's back, I was able to carry you all the way here while the Gumball Guardians were following us, I managed to get you through the Dark Forrest then up here and **voila! **Here we are." Crabbit explained their trek._

**_'Accident...'_**

_She began recalling all the chaos. Maja looked down to her green shirt, half of it was covered in her blood;That fragile, golden crown was a good mechanism of self-defense for the candy prince. A tingling sensation ran down her spine, she feared her fate._

_"Give me a mirror." She ordered._

_Nervously, Crabbit narrowed his brows, hesitating to obey that order. "Uhm, Maja, I don't believe that it is a good idea-"_

_"I didn't ask you if it was a good idea! I ordered you to give me a mirror!" She interrupted, followed by a scold._

_Crabbit only sighed defeated, he knew well that arguing with Maja was pointless... so he could only obey._

_Maja snatched the hand mirror off his feathered hand when the handle touched the palm of the witch's hand, her eyes met the reflection of herself... she was astonished, to say the least. Her **good eye** twitched, her mouth hung open with a mix of fear and hatred; what ever was left of her right eye, was mashed sclera and pupil. _

_This was getting even more personal._

* * *

_Maja added the last stitch to her gash, hissing and whincing with utter feeling of pain, for she refused to use anesthesia, her anger wouldn't allow her to. After finishing her task, Maja put a patch over her eye, now she would live with one visual organ only... that sucked, and it hurted the Sky Witch's ego._

_"So what's the plan?" Crabbit broke the slience._

_She sighed deeply, trying to organize all thoughts and previous episodes in her mind, then she replied. "Just... just... rest for now. Tomorrow I'll see what we'll do next."_

_That sounded relieving for him, to finally take a break after all these turmoil, but he couldn't help but to hesitate. "What about if I go to the Candy Kingdom and spy them?" He asked, attempting to be handy._

_Nonetheless, Maja huffed irritated. "They'll be expecting it! Princess Bubblegum is no idiot, Crabbit! We'll wait until tomorrow... and do not screw it, heard me?"_

_"Yes, Maja..."_

* * *

Bonnibel walked reluctant towards Flame Princess, formerly known as the Flame Queen. "Phoebe! Thank you so much for coming." Princess Bubblegum exclaimed, shaking FP's hand gladly.

"It's no deal, princess. You where in need of help, I couldn't decline that request." Flame Princess said, shaking PB's hand.

Not too short after the welcoming, Phoebe noticed all the people gathered around Bonnibel and herself, probably to receive her and greet her. Peppermint Butler, Jake, FINN obviously, Marceline and... _male Marceline and male Princess Bubblegum? _

"Uuuhhmmm... PB, should I ask who they are-" FP began, pointing at the male figures among Marcy, Jake and Finn... noticing the strong resemblance between the male beings and the gals she knew, it was pointless to tell that she was clearly confused.

"Oh! Uhm...!" Bonnibel cut her mid sentence, trying to remain calmed, she dashed at the sides of the boys. "Flame Princess, This is Prince Gumball and Marshall Lee Abadeer! They are, uhm, relatives of Marceline and I." Bonnibel introduced them. Finding out logic excuses on what to explain to the curious people in regards of their mutual **_extreme _**resemblance, was getting harder to come up with; she'd have to stick with the usual** 'relatives' **story.

At least it'd work until she finds out if they were **really **related...

Gumball cleared his throat and proceeded to greet the royal guest. "Nice to meet you, m'lady." He greeted and bowed.

The vampire king just stood awkwardly still, watching as Prince Gumball gave his salute and waiting for Bonni to change the subject already. But Prince Gumball, being all correct and mannered as he is, couldn't tolerate Marshall's behaviour of not greeting a member of the royalty.

In view of that, Marshall lee received a slap on the belly from Prince Gumball.

"Ow! Oh! Yes-yes! Nice to meet you, your majesty!" Marshall explained rather hurtful, half bowing, half holding belly to cease the slight pain.

"Uhm, N-nice to meet you too, gentlemen." She greeted back and bowed as well.

In that instant, little taps of shoes could be heard coming in their direction, with a swift open of doors, Peppermint Butler came into the room, bringing news to the candy princess. "Your majesty, everything is settled as you ordered!"

She turned to look down at Peppermint Butler, with a smile, she replied. "Oh thanks, Pep But!"

Bonninel directed her view towards her companions, focusing mainly on Prince Gumball, Marceline and Marshall Lee. "Okay, guys... time to go."

"Hold on, Bonni! What about my clothes? With all this crap going on I didn't have the chance to pack up my things!" The vampire queen exclaimed with a pinch of worry.

Bubblegum let out a nervous giggle in regards of that topic. "Uhm, there's nothing to worry, Marcy! Peppermint got in charge of our clothing! A tailor made enough clothes for Marshall and Prince Gumball, my clothes are at our safety place as well as yours!"

Marceline quirked her brow, skeptically, resting both hands on her hips. "Really? How did you guys get my clothes?! Did you tell your banana guards to break in my house?!"

Sensing Marceline's exasperation, she tried to explain herself. "No no! Marceline, they didn't break in!"

"So how did they get my clothes?! I left the door locked!"

"Weeeell..." Bonni drawled. "The windows weren't locked..."

Marceline's eyes widened in surprise. "WHAT?! BONNI THIS IS SO YOU!"

"Oh c'mon! The banana guards didn't break anything! They left your house neat as you left it! Plus, you wanted your clothes, didn't you?" PB said in defense.

Marceline snorted, Bonni got a point there.

"Fine, at least they took my bass to the hide out?"

Bonnibel huffed indignated. "Of course I told them to do so! Don't you think your friend knows what are the things you can't leave without, do you?"

Before Marceline had the chance to reply, Flame prince interrupted, trying to break the uncomfortable silence both had built among them all; She cleared her throat. "Princess, snap out of it, we got business here remember?"

Bonnibel couldn't stop the blush of embarrassment to decorate her face. "O-oh right, Sorry FP! I'll inform you about everything you gotta know to rule the Candy Kingdom, please follow me to my office!" She said, trying to hide her embarrassment.

_'Sure, how hard can it be...?' _Flame Princess thought to herself.

Leading the princess of flames to her office, Princess Bubblegum asked for Peppermint Butler's presence in her office. Once the trio was gathered there, Bonnibel began speaking, not before taking a seat in front of her desk...

"Okay, Flame Princess, take a seat."

Phoebe did as ordered.

"Ruling the Candy Kingdom is nothing out of this world, but it takes a lot of work to take care of all these people. All I ask you to do, is to be a polite, kind, mercy and comprehensive leader; make sure they are always blissful, please. All my candy people are dear to me, I created them, it's like if they were my sons and daughters; if anything bad would happen to them, I would break down..."

Deep inside, Phoebe could feel PB's angst. Her task was getting personal now, FP knew what was like to rule a kingdom, but she didn't had the **_joy _**of _creating _the beings that would smile to her and be, at some point, thankful for their existance. "Bonnibel, I won't let anything bad happen to your people; only over my dead body." Flame Princess reassured sincerily.

A smile grew across her candy features; Bubblegum just hoped everything would be okay for FP, Finn, Jake and her people.

"I'm sure you will, Phoebe. Y'know, I requested for your help because of your wonderful leadership at the Fire Kingdom. Anyone would distrust because of your age, but in some cases, princess, **_even the teacher can learn from the student_**..."

"You got your point there, princess." FP said, giggling softly. "It'll be a pleasure to serve to your kingdom!"

"Oh speaking of _serving_... Peppermint Butler c'mere please!"

The little candy butler, scampered to PB's side, standing straight. "Yes, your majesty?"

"Pep But, Flame Princess will take place in the throne, please help her on anything she may need!" She ordered sweetly.

"As you order, princess!" He obeyed.

Then, Princess Bubblegum directed her words towards Flame Princess. "Flame Princess, you can lay all your trust on Peppermint Butler! He is my most loyal servant and handy friend! Peppermint will always be watching over your needs, will never unstick from your side unless you ask for it and will be always helpful and cooperative with you, you just can not be more safe!"

Peppermint Butler's face was adorably flustered when he listened all the compliments from Princess Bubblegum. "Oh, princess! Stop with the flattery!" He said mildly chuckling.

"Well, I guess I'll be safe and sound with Peppermint Butler here!" FP expressed.

"Oh no, FP! You won't be** so **protected with only Pep But here with you. Finn and Jake will stay here with you in the castle to help protect the Candy Kingdom and protect **you **as well!"

Suddenly, Flame Princess was regreting to have agreed to temporally rule the kingdom. "Uh, princess, I do not wanna sound as if I mix my personal problems with my job... but you never told me that **_Finn_** was going to stay with me!"

Bonnibel tried not to chuckle, but failed from the cuteness of it. "Oh c'mon, Phoebe! You won't let that insignificant detail ruin your party, will you? Jake and Pep But will **also **be with you! Besides, I don't believe that Finn, or yourself, will have time to do something _together_. You'll be too busy, and hopefully for you, he will also be!" Bonnibel supported her.

But if we talk in real, Finn Mertens would ditch every duty to be three seconds with Flame Princess...

Flame Princess bit her lip doubtfully. In deed, she wasn't going to cease to that tiny, pointless affair. "Okay, fine for me then."

"Very good!" Bonnibel exclaimed, standing up from her seat. "Now, one more thing..."

She helped Phoebe to stand. In a sublime manner, Bonnibel removed her crown from her gummy, rosy hair; softly, placing it on FP's flaiming hair. "Now, you're officially Flame Princess of the Candy Kingdom... temporally!"

"Oh, wow, what a tittle...!" Phoebe said, giggling nervously.

Peppermint Butler came in between both. "Okay enough chit-chatting, princesses! Princess Bubblegum, the banana guards are ready to escort you all!" He informed, half playfully, half stern.

"Okay, time to leave!" Princess Bubblegum exclaimed, Phoebe and Peppermint Butler followed beside her. "Flame Princess, you gotta supervice the reconstruction of the candy orphanage. The candy orphans will stay in the castle until its construction is done, you got it?"

"Yeah, Bonnibel!"

The trio dashed to the main exit where the others were waiting; Princess Bubblegum had almost forget about them... so many business to mind.

"Done already, PB?" Gumball asked.

"Yes, Prince Gumball. Sorry for keeping you all waiting..." PB apologized.

"I'd have rather stay in the castle, why can't we? Who knows to what kind of pit you'll keep us in...!" Marshall Lee complained.

Bonnibel huffed offended. "Once we get there, I'll make you swallow your words, Marshall Lee!"

"Okay enough fighting you two!" Marceline scolded.

"He started it!" Bonnibel complained.

Marshall Lee crossed his arms behind his nape, airily. "Pfft! I'm just her **_sexy _**problem...!"

"Man, behave yourself..." Prince Gumball scolded him.

"Sure, _dad_."

"Ugh! You're so annoying!" Bonnibel exclaimed upset. "Let's get going already!"

She stomped with every step of hers, guiding the way to the royal safety bunker, being accompanied of the banana guards, Marceline followed behind her.

Marshall could only laugh her words off, smirking smugly.

Prince Gumball could only shake his head with disaproval and walk off, catching with Marceline's pace behind her.

"Nope, dude, just no." Finn said, all of the sudden.

"Whut?" Marshall asked.

"You're doing it wrong!" Jake peeped in.

"Whatcha both mean?" The vampire king asked again.

"PBubs will never be interested in ya, dude." Finn said.

"You're just not her type."" Peppermint Butler joined.

Marshall Lee arched his brow, feeling slightly offended. "Tsk! Why are ya so sure?"

"Well, besides the fact that she has never dated a dude..." Finn started.

"You seem like a troublemaker guy... and a jerk." Jake finished. "I bet you won't get to anything with PB."

_"Marshall! C'mon!"_Yelled the candy prince from afar.

"No one said I wanted to get to anything with Bonni!" Marshall defended himself while running towards Bubba. "But I'll prove you wrong! I'll prove you **_all _**wrong!"

"Well, let's get in, guys." Peppermint Butler ordered. All of them following him to get a well deserved slumber.

* * *

"Where the heck is that safety bunker, Bonni?" Marceline asked.

"We're very close, Marceline" she replied.

The four of them, plus two banana guards, walked through a selective path all around the candy walls of the Candy Kingdom, right in between the rock candy mountains, in that gap where the mountains meet each other... Shortly, they reached their destination. Four more banana guards came close to them.

"We checked the perimeter, princess; it is all safe." One of them said.

Princess Bubblegum approached, ahead of her, was a rusty, old looking submarine hatch that appeared to lead to an underground site; She twisted the big, red wheel shaped knob to open it. Bonnibel openned the hatch resulting in a strong, high pitched creak from it's rusty metal.

"Okay everyone, let's get in." Bonnibel said, while taking going down by the metalic ladder.

Prince Gumball, Marceline and Marshall Lee, followed behind her.

The banana guards returned to the Candy Kingdom, locking the gates behind them.

* * *

Unable to walk in the darkness, PB turned the switch on, fearing they could trip. Bonnibel guided her friends through a tunel. A steel walled, vertical tunel with two armored doors at the ends of the mentioned tunel.

Marshall Lee, Marceline, and Bubba even, had a possible image of what the bunker would look like behind those armored doors. A possibly apocaliptic, dusty room like the underground shelter of the hyumans; with old matresses with it's springs out; old creaky, dusty pantries with canned food of hundred years old; dark and gloomy atmosphere with dull lightbulbs... it sounded **_horrible_**, in their minds, to say the least.

Bonnibel took tight hold of the cilindric knob, pushing it to her right. She pushed open the door, reveiling what it looked like.

"Okay, guys, c'mon in!" She said.

All of them walked in. Marshall, Marcy and Bubba gasped. _"Wow...!"_The trio said in awe.

Their 'supposely' apocaliptic shelter, was a true arquitectonic beauty. With a perly white, shining marble flooring; pastel red walls with white, flower vintage patterns in the borders; a black, leather long couch in the living room with a celing-height bookshelf full of various kinds of books and novels; a 32 in. flat TV + VCR with a little stack of old, well preserved movies; a center glass table; bell shaped lightbulb protectors with energy saver bulbs and a glass table at the dinning room, besides all the other things out of view for them. Besides details like vases, greek-like pillars and paintings, Certainly it was going to be a true delight to live in here.

"This... isn't a bunker." Marceline said.

"This is an underground mansion!" Marshall exclaimed plopping on the couch and resting his feet on the center table.

"Oh chill... air conditioner...!" Marceline said.

Bonnibel giggled lightly. "It is still a bunker, but with the style of Bonni!"

"Your style is great... I mean, seriously, look at the details on the borders of the walls..." Gumball admired.

Marshall Lee, on the other side, disagreed. "Dude, there's a huge TV here and a flipping soft couch and all you care about is the borders of a wall?"

Bubba shrugged arching a brow at him. "That's the difference between you and I, man. While you find amusing to stick your butt on a couch and watch TV all day, **I **am a cultured guy who's interested in fine arts and stuff!"

"ON YO FACE!" Marceline cried out, supporting the statement of the candy prince.

"Yeah yeah whatevs! Support him, Marceline! But lemme tell ya something, I could be cultured if I wanted to! But I just don't feel like..." the vampire king plainly said, crossing his arms on his chest and leaning back.

"La-zy!" Marceline teased.

Marshall Lee snorted, annoyed already. "Bonni, can I get my bed already?"

"Oh! about that, there are **two **safety bunkers connected at the endings on the tunel we just walked in. Each bunker is stocked with all our possible needs, as feeding, entertainment besides bedrooms and bathrooms and an airconditioner in each bunker. However, I thought on dividing both bunkers according to our genders; Marceline and I will share this bunker, and you and Gumball can share the other one."

"Wait, Bon. Ya mean we'll be _roomies_?"

"Yeah, Marcy! How cool is that?" PB asked.

"UNcool actually. PBubs, no offense, but I rather have **Shawbl **as my roomie than you." Marceline admitted.

"Oh I had a dog named like that...! It was an awesome dog..." Marshall recalled old memories.

They remained nonchalant to the vampire king's comment.

"So what do you have in mind, Marcy?" PB asked.

"What if Marshall and **I**, share this bunker and **you **and PG share the other one? Sounds cool to me..." Marcy suggested.

"Hey! I support that!" Marshall exclaimed. Both vamps bro fisting in the air.

"Yeeaaaah, I don't think so..." PG said.

"I recall telling you both that you can't be together without supervision! Nope, drop that idea." Bonni denied.

_"Nope, drop that idea!"_Marceline mimicked teasingly.

"We don't need to be babysitted..." Marshall murmured.

"So what do you have in mind, Bonni?" Bubba asked.

"Well, since Marcy doesn't want to be my roomie..." she trailed off. A devilish grin grew on her face, recalling all the embarrasement that Marceline **and **Prince Gumball made her go through with Marshall at the clinic, she came up with an idea; though it would cost her a sacrifice.

_"So why not a payback?"_She thought to herself.

"Yo! Bonni? Don't creep me out! Speak already!" Marceline growled skeptically.

Bonnibel grinned arching her brows. "Okay, Marcy. I won't be your roommate."

"Oh Yas!"

"It will be **Prince Gumball**."

"Oh WHAT?!"

Bubbas head snapped up, eyes wide. "Uh, PB, a-are you serious?"

"Yeah! Why not?" PB exclaimed.

"Bon! You're doing this to mess me up, don't you?!" Marceline cried out.

"Yep, totally!" She chuckled.

"Awww! Love birds!" Marshall floated between Gumball and Marceline, sorrounding his arms around their necks. "You both get to live together! **_Out of our sight!_** How lovely!" Marshall teased.

Marceline and Bubba averted each other's looks, blushing madly.

"Fine! Gumball and I are moving together!" Marceline agreed.

"W-we are?" Bubba asked in disbelief.

"You are?!" Marshall and Bonni asked in disbelief, while Marshall floated to her side.

Now it was Marcy's turn to grin.

"Yes, we are." She assured to PG, then turned to look at the duo in front of her. "I'll be the one laughing at last! Cause **you **will share this bunker with **_Marshall Lee!_** I can deal with a candy prince, let's test your patience with Marshall..."

"Jackpot!" Marshall exclaimed victoriously. "It'll be just you and me, bae."

Bonnibel groaned upset. "I'm capable enough to deal with **another **vampire, Marceline." She said confident. "I knew you were going to agree, that's why I told the banana guards to put your and PG's clothes in the other bunker, btw."

"You love to show off your intelligence, don't you?"

"Kind of."

"Fine, is the other bunker any better?" Marcy asked.

"Uhm sure it is just like this one, cept the walls' color and the living room is bigger because it has a grand piano and the kitchen is bigger-"

"WE ARE GLADLY MOVING!" PG exclaimed cutting PB mid sentence. He circled his arms around Marcy's belly literally _dragging _her to the other bunker; leaving Marshall and PB awkwardly alone.

"He loves baking and playing piano." He informed in regards of PB's sudden leaving and excitement.

"Oh sure that's why..." she plainly said. "Well, Marshall, you might want to change your dirty clothes and take a bath; Your bedroom is right in front of my bedroom beside my lab..." she said; walking in a quick pace towards her bedroom to avoid awkward conversation with Marshall.

"'Night, Bonni..." He said.

Bonnibel suddenly stopped.

"Goodnight, Marshall..." she replied. Walking again to her room and locking the door behind her.

He walked towards his bedroom, pushing open the door. The room was pretty fine, a big bed, probably orthopedic with golden, soft blankets and two spongy pillows; a wooden wardrobe; a furry, circular carpet in the middle of the room and an extra air conditioner.

Pretty simple room yet comfortable.

Marshall unbuttoned his plaid shirt, tossing it in on the floor along with his undershirt, his pants, underwear and socks, even though there was a basket for dirty clothes. He walked to the wardrobe and pulled out a soft white towell, wrapping his waist down with it. He entered the bathroom, twisted the diamond shaped faucet, and removed his towel.

He moaned when the warm water fell all over him. Marshall did his usual bathing, taking his quick shower, he went out the bathroom wrapped with his towel. Once in his room, he grabbed some pajama pants and a sleeveless shirt, dropping himself on the soft bed and drifting to slumber shortly after.

* * *

He twisted the wheel shaped knob of the armored door. Gumball and Marceline entered the room rather curiously.

Bonnibel was right. The bunker was pretty much alike to the other one.

The only notable differences, were the beautiful grand piano, the wide kitchen, the walls' paint and that there weren't fancy roman vases, there were Princess Bubblegum busts instead.

Marceline found that creepy and a little annoying. "Oh cool, now I can see Bonni every freaking where... yay me."

"Heh, cheer up, Marcy! Those won't be a trouble..." Bubba supported. "I bet Marshall won't have a problem with switching them for the vases instead."

"That's even creepier..." Marceline said.

_'Who knows what would he do with them when Bonni isn't looking...!' _She thought.

Gumball scratched the back of his head, pretty nervous and uneasy of the uncomfortable silence. All he could think of at this hour was:

"You sleepy, Marcy?" He said, smiling nervously.

She floated, leaning back and crossing her arms behind her head. "Yeah, pretty much..." she said, faking a yawn. "ya sleepy?"

"Uuh, a little bit."

She landed on the floor, walking closer to him with a devilish smile; this caught him a little frightened.

"You can go to sleep once you listen to me, pinky. While we live together you'll have to follow **two **rules."

He arched a brow, finding interesting the beginning of her statement. PG nodded in agreement.

"Rule number one, do **NOT **enter my room, not even to _clean _it. I manage my own system and only I know how to clean my own mess. Rule number two is similar. Do **NOT **touch my stuff. If you by any chance get into my room out of my view, better not touch anything nor leave marks behind; you won't be able to fool me, pinky; I know very well where I left my stuff. That's all, ya got it?"

Bubba could only chuckle, face palming himself. "You love your privacy don't you, missy?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Marcy replied, giggling with him.

"You should've only said that you didn't want me near your room! Not make it sound so deadly and stern!" He exclaimed, laughing lightly. "Of course I respect your privacy, who you think I am? Marshall?"

"Heh, thankfully not!"

Both laughed along for a good solid minute. When the silence came back to their atmosphere.

Prince Gumball couldn't refrain his urges of looking at her, gazing every centimeter of her pretty face, admiring how her stern face suddebly turned into a smile, a _beautiful _smile... and he caused that smile...

_They say that in order to make her fall in love with him, he got to make her laugh. But everytime she laughed, or smiled at least, **he** was the one who fell in love..._

Marceline couldn't take any more awkward staring from the prince. Not like it bothered her that **he **was gazing at her, mainly it was the fact that she wasn't so _used _to the tender gazing...

"Er- better go to sleep now, Gumball. Goodnight...!" She said, awkwardly, floating straight to her room.

"Goodnight, _beautiful_..."

That stopped her all of the sudden, she kept floating to her room hugging herself and blushing madly, she pushed open the door that had her name on a paper stuck to a door; and closed it behind her.

Bubba ran a hand through his gummy hair, it was a strange mixture of feelings he had. He walked to his room, removing his ripped, dusty clothes and tossing them in the dirty clothes basket. Taking a soft towel oit of the wardrobe, he walked to the bathroom, twisting the faucet to activate the pipes. Water poured on his body, vigoriously, taking away the dirt and stress out of him; Bubba smiled, delighted of the wonderful sensation he got out of something as simple as showering.

Shortly, his shower ended. He stepped out reluctant and wrapped his waist with the towel; tip toeing out of the bathroom, he opened the door of his room, closing it in a silent manner.

Prince Gumball dried his body and hair, being careful with it's gummy properties. He pulled out a pajama pant and a soft sleeveless shirt and dresses with them; pulling the blanket out of his bed, he jumped in, and let them fall softly on his figure.

His eyelids feeling every time heavier, until he finally gave in to slumber...

The memories of a certain vampire queen, present in his mind.

* * *

Thanks for reading. All gaps I know I left present in this chapter, I'll fill them in next chapter. Have a Merry Christmas and a very Happy New Year! :)


End file.
